


Scar of his Past

by OMEGA1979



Category: TaleSpin (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMEGA1979/pseuds/OMEGA1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit Cloudkicker has been living with Baloo for a month, but he is hiding something. Something so terrible he is living in fear. What can it be, and can Baloo help him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fanfic I ever wrote for FFNET. But after seeing the lack of stories on this site, decided to bring it over here

Kit Cloudkicker woke up after a fitful night, and it took him a full minute to remember he was no longer a Sky Pirate on the Iron Vulture; he was no longer under the boot of Captain Don Karnage.

The events which had occurred to get him from that Hell, into a tiny shack he now called home, were so unbelievable, Kit was scared he would be dismissed as a liar, if he ever told anyone the truth.

The room was empty as Baloo, had risen early to deal with the latest drama, from Mrs Rebecca Cunningham. The new owner of the Sea Duck, Baloo's beloved plane and the owner of Higher for Higher, the company, she now owned after taking over Baloo's failing company.

Baloo complained almost every day; he was only working for her until he had the money to buy back his plane, but Kit suspected something differently. Somewhere in the middle of this, Baloo had offered Kit the job as his navigator, out of the kindness of his heart. Kit had envisioned being there for a few days, before heading for pastures new. But as the week wore on, his feet seemed to have stuck in this little dock in Cape Suzette, and for the first time in his life was beginning to feel like he had a home.

Kit was hit, by the smell of hot bacon, as he heard Baloo banging pans in the small kitchen. "Kit, I need you up in five, her ladyship wants me to take a cargo over to Cape Nigella in an hour".

Rising from the bed, Kit made his way to the bathroom and washed quickly. He caught a glimpse of his back from the reflection in the mirror and grimaced. When he had fled the Pirates, he hoped something would disappear, that he could reinvent himself fully, but he was coming to realise some things would never go away.

Joining Baloo in the kitchen, Kit chewed down his bacon and studied the maps; he had lived in the skies so long he could navigate to Nigella in his sleep, only a few months early Don Karnage had mounted a raid and failed badly, as he could never forget.

Baloo glanced at the young cub as he finished his coffee; the kid had that look in his eyes again, which Baloo recognised, "Something on your mind Kid?" He finally asked, Kit shrugged "Just slept badly I guess", he offered eventually.

Baloo just nodded and drained his mug; he knew he wasn't a smart man, by any means. Since the kid had literally crashed onto his life that day in Louie's. He had felt himself growing closer to the boy, but there were so many unanswered questions. He knew if he ever probed deeper, Kit would run. He could see the look in his eyes most days, a week earlier, when he was attempting to clean the small shack they shared; he had come across a knapsack Kit had acquired from somewhere, full of tins of food, a few changes of clothes and a tiny amount of money, which he had saved.

Kit was planning to run; it was a matter of when and Baloo wanted to know why, so he could stop him.

He already knew about Don Karnage, the serpent of the skies and knew Kit had been part of the crew for a year, as he left Kit with his maps, he made his way over to the Higher for Hire office. This new change of responsibilities in his life had made Baloo grateful at times for Rebecca, sure he openly had a love, hate relationship with her, but in truth he was beginning to enjoy their morning arguments, and at least the one thing they had in common was Kit's welfare.

"I'll tell you, Becky, there's something not right with the boy, he's not sleeping, he sulks when I try to ask him questions. And I know you said "give him time", but I'm not sure I can take any more of this. The other day, I tried to bring up the Pirates, and he spent the rest of the night glaring at me".

Baloo wrung his pilot's hat in his hand, a trait he always had when he was thoughtful. "Maybe he should move in with you and Molly, after all". Rebecca placed her papers down, moved away from her desk and faced the taller bear. "Baloo", she began gently. "I know a few weeks ago, I would have said the same, but we both know he wouldn't be happy with me". She took Baloo's paw in hers in a gesture of comfort, over the weeks she had been surprised and delighted to see Baloo's subtle transformation into a more responsible adult. "He belongs with you Baloo, and I think if he wanted to leave you, he would have done so already. But I'll be honest with you". She confessed, "What's going on in Kit's head, I have no area of advice for you".

Baloo was momentary surprised and grateful for Rebecca's honesty; she was a fantastic mother to her own daughter Molly, and she usually held the belief that her way was always the best. For her to admit she was as clueless as him, with regards to Kit was remarkable. "But", the annoying tone in her voice appeared breaking the tension between the two. "I will be there if you need me, always…now" Rebecca snapped back to her manager role, in an instant. "Here is the paperwork for the Cape and the forms that need a signature". Grateful for this return to their normal day, Baloo placed his hat back on his head, gave off an offhand salute, which would insult the entire Royal Navy and headed to his baby…the Sea Duck. Kit was already in the navigator seat, studying the maps, one final time.

"You ready Papa Bear", Kit called out of the window. Baloo couldn't resist a grin, Kit's love of the skies was the same as his, and the one thing that always made their day brighter.

As the place climbed the skies and sped out of Cape Suzette, Rebecca watched them leave, with a sense of unease in her stomach, as she thought about Kit and wondered what this small boy was really hiding.


	2. Chapter 2

As they took to the skies and left Cape Suzette, the pair let the beauty of the horizon overwhelm them. Baloo had been flying, for as long as he could remember and secretly he loved the fact he now had someone to share it with. Normally his young navigator would be full of questions, but today.

Baloo turned to him. "Are you all right kid?" Kit nodded his typical response to any question he didn't want to answer. As they docked at Nigella, Kit took the opportunity to look round. He had never seen the point of Nigella; it was the standard Cape with nothing to pay attention too. At least, Cape Suzette, had Shere Khan, fabulous wealth, and of course Baloo.

After an hours wander, he met up with Baloo, who was compiling the paperwork Rebecca insisted on. Baloo was hoping the trip back would lift both their spirits, but Kit had picked up on Baloo's feelings the entire time and felt more depressed. He was causing Baloo pain, and he couldn't tell him why, and Kit hated himself because of it.

As they dropped to a lower attitude, Baloo in an attempt to lighten the mood suddenly said, "Fancy a bit of Cloud Surfing?" The first smile of the day etched across Kit's face, "Thanks, Papa Bear". Kit loved Cloud Surfing more than anything else on the planet, as he headed for the bay doors, pulling at the rope with the handle Wildcat had fashioned. Leaping into the skies, Kit attached the airfoil to his feet and leapt out of the plane, the total exhilaration of the air whipped his fur. With the total control, he had over his movements; Kit lost himself completely and began to turn the death-defying stunts which always caused Baloo's stomach turn. He was always concerned that Kit would go too far and hurt himself; no matter how many times the young cub assured him it was safe.

Baloo kept one eye on the horizon and the other on Kit, and then something else caught out of the corner of his eye. Immediately he activated the pulley to bring Kit back in, he heard the complaints, a full minute before Kit entered the cockpit. "What gives Baloo? I was having fun".

Baloo didn't answer, just stared ahead with grated teeth, as the Iron Vulture suddenly appeared from the clouds. Kit gasped as Baloo stalled the plane in mid-air, or else risk collision with the flying behemoth. "Ahhh Baloo". They had heard the voice, before they saw him, as Don Karnage opened his landing door and strolled out. Baloo could feel the arrogance filtering across the skies. "And can I assume Kit Cloudkicker is with you…no?"

Baloo began to look for an exit strategy, not that he didn't want to fight Karnage. Over the years the pair had fought so often, Baloo was beginning to think his antagonistic existence, was Karnage's hobby! But this time he had to be responsible, this time he had Kit to worry about

"Get away from us, Karnage". The smaller voice boomed over the air. "Thanks, Kit", Baloo muttered under his breath

"Ahhhh young Cloudkicker, I didn't think you'd take to the skies again, as last time I saw you, you were falling from it ha ha hahaha". Anger seethed through both Kit and Baloo, only a few weeks earlier, Baloo had thought himself betrayed by the young cub. Thankfully he had realised his mistake and raced to rescue the boy, only to see Karnage throw him from the Iron Vulture. It took all Baloo's skills to stop Kit from hitting the sea, at such a velocity, he would have been killed. Baloo had played that scene in his mind several times and often imagined a different outcome.

"What do you want Karnage?" Baloo demanded. "Well, I could have your cargo but I know you've already taken it to Nigella". Karnage emphasized the last word, in a tone that caused a bead of sweat to run down Kit's spine. "No, you can keep, whatever you have on your dinky little plane…all I want is young Cloudkicker, and we will be happy again…No?"

Baloo glanced over at Kit; his face looked like ash and Baloo couldn't tell if he was trembling or seething with rage. In the meantime, Baloo adjusted his controls for the Overdrive; it had only recently been reinstalled, courtesy of Wildcat…he just hoped it worked. In the silence between the two planes, Baloo did some mental calculations and knew what he had to do.

With a twinkle in his eye, Baloo addressed the Iron Vulture in a sing-song voice. "Oh, Karnage. Do you know what the fastest plane in the skies is?"

Baloo could see the confusion on Karnage's face as he mumbled something behind him, and then one of his henchmen walked over with a book about planes. "Ummmmm" Karnage hadn't bothered to turn off his megaphone, and Baloo almost laughed as Karnage stumbled through the book "Aha it's a Douglas DC-3", Karnage declared with triumph.

"Wrong Karnage, it's me" Baloo roared as he hit the switch, as the Overdrive flooded into life, Karnage immediately gave the order to fire. Baloo barely registered the sound of the bullets hitting the plane, but quickly pushed Kit down into his chair. It only took a few seconds for them to cover the necessary miles, to get away from the Iron Vulture and re-enter Cape Suzette, as Baloo quickly turned the Overdrive down, before sparks could fly from the consoles.

As they entered Cape Suzette, the plane was down to its normal speed and Karnage was miles behind them. "Woo whee Kit", Baloo chuckled as he brought the plane to its natural decent. "That was a close one eh?" He looked up at Kit, who had been so quiet, and realized how upset the boy was. The plane had been hit by several bullets…nothing out of the ordinary, but one had clearly missed the boy's head by a few inches. "Ahhh Kit", Baloo said, "I'm sorry, but with old Baloo around there's nothing to be afraid of".

"I'm not afraid, all right", Kit outburst left Baloo stunned as they brought the plane to the dock. Kit not bothering to open the Sea planes doors, jumped from the window and made his way across the pier, Baloo hastily parked the plane and rushed from the cockpit, stopping the boy in his tracks "Get out of my way Baloo", Kit yelled at the top of his lungs, causing Rebecca to rush from her office. "What on earth is going…?" She stopped, taking In the Sea Duck's bullet holes and Kit's reaction. "Not until you tell me what's going on in that head of yours Kit?" Baloo countered, moving with the boy, blocking his exit with his body.

There was an unnatural silence in the air, and Baloo saw the shift in Kit's face, the same defensive look in his eyes he encountered on that first day at Louie's.

"You think it's all a game don't you Baloo? Have a run in with Karnage and laugh about it later? Share your story with a beer at Louie's don't you?" Kit's tone was becoming bitterer with each word. "You have no idea do you? You have no idea what it was like…and how can you?" Kit shook his head. "And he will never let me go; he will be there every time I'm in the sky until he gets me back". Kit gestured to the Sea Duck. "No matter how many bullets he uses".

Kit finally made his way past Baloo, who grabbed his arm in an attempt to pull him back "Just wait Kit", Baloo cautioned. "We can talk about this". Baloo's pull on Kit's green sweater caused something to rise within Kit, the true face of his life with the Sky Pirates, the face that deep down terrified him. Baloo could barely register the red look in Kit's eyes, before the boy's small fist landed across his face.

They both heard a gasp and realized it came from Rebecca. Baloo seemed oblivious to the pain and dropped his grip on Kit's arm as blood began to seep from his nose. Realization returned to Kit in a heartbeat as he stood back in shock. He had done it; he had finally crossed the line with Baloo. Baloo would punish him; Baloo would… Kit turned round and raced from the dock, ignoring Rebecca calling out to him.

Baloo came to his senses and joined her, as they both called out his name. Baloo moved to chase after him, but Rebecca held out her hand to stop him. "Let him calm down, just let him calm down. He'll be back soon", she told her Pilot. Rebecca hoped she wasn't lying as Baloo looked into her reassuring face and proceeded to tell her everything, looking out as the boy tore through the docks, he hoped the same thing as Rebecca.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was never drafted like this, but then I realised Wildcat should be in the story, and it went it a whole different direction. Also, there is a moment where Wildcat's real name is mentioned. This is a total invention by me. And a bilingual bonus for anyone who speaks French. But if anyone out there wants to use it, please be my guest. Well here we go

Kit ran as the ground beneath him seemed to slow down, his heart was racing as the events replayed in his mind. He had hit Baloo; he had hit the one person who had given him a home, a job and cared about him…and Kit had hit him!

Kit ran until his little legs could run no longer, eventually collapsing on the hill he had found himself, his breath ragged in his chest. Wiping the salty tears from the sleeve of his sweater, he stared out at the horizon, willing himself to calm down.

The slow movements of Cape Suzette bay began to relax the tension that been building. However, the look in Baloo's eyes was burned into his skull. How could he have hit him? Once again, his temper had screwed everything up.

Kit wondered if he was smart enough to go back and beg Baloo's forgiveness, tell him it was all an accident, but Kit wasn't sure if it was or it wasn't! Had he meant to hit Baloo? Had he meant to push him away?

Kit wondered if he could somehow sneak into the shack and retrieve the bag; he had been hiding all his worldly possessions. Then he remembered he had left his airfoil in the Sea Duck, could he get that back? He doubted it somehow.

He placed his head in his hands as every distraction only came back to the same point. He had hit Baloo! Kit had never known anyone like Baloo, sure he was gruff and lazy, he had little patience for Rebecca, stuck up people or idiots, but over the past few weeks he had always had time for Kit. Kit knew he was the biggest idiot of all time.

As the sun bore down on him, he realised his baseball cap, turned backwards like any good navigator was missing from his head, and his heart sank all over again. Somewhere it had fallen from his head; he looked around but knew it was lost, his first gift from Baloo and he had lost it.

Kit was so wrapped up in his own misery; he almost didn't notice Wildcat as he stroll down the hill heading towards Higher for Hire.

"Hello, there Kit, what are you doing here?"

Even with his mind reliving moments, he would rather forget, Kit couldn't suppress a small smile in the mechanics direction. Wildcat was still a mystery to Kit, even though he had spent so long living with crazy air pirates, he still sometimes wondered about Wildcat.

When he had moved into Baloo's shack, he had come across an old black and white photograph of Baloo and Wildcat standing in an aircraft hangar, wearing aviation suits, both of them looking cocky and confident at the camera. The inscription stated "William (Wildcat) der Löwe, Pilot and Mechanic of the year."

Baloo had received second place but didn't seem to mind his friend's glory. Kit had wondered what had happened; to turn this master of the skies to the childlike individual he was now. He had been tempted to ask Baloo, but the sad look in Baloo's eyes, when he had seen the picture in his hands convinced Kit otherwise.

"Hi Wildcat, how are you doing?" Kit asked the question, hesitantly.

"Ahhhh well, Baloo told me something's happened to the Overdrive, so I'm heading over there to see if I can fix it."

"Is that all Baloo said?" Kit asked, suddenly afraid of the answer. Wildcat couldn't lie, and all Kit needed was Wildcat to say to him "Yes, it's because you hit him, I'm going over there with a hammer so I can destroy your airfoil."

Wildcats face screwed up as he looked to the sky. "Naaaaa I don't think so, anyway I'd better go, heard the weather might turn bad, right now though my brains are frying from the heat, hope your brain doesn't fry Kit." Wildcat sang as he disappeared from down the hill.

Kit leaned back against the grass, so Baloo hadn't told Wildcat, perhaps he wouldn't tell anyone? Perhaps it would be their little secret, then he remembered Rebecca had seen everything. Oh man, Rebecca, what if she thought he was too violent to be around her? What if he thought he'd hurt Molly? The thought horrified him; Molly was so precious and innocent, and for some reason she trusted Kit.

Kit imagined the moment he walked back into the office, Rebecca slamming the door in his face, and calling the police. Kit put his face in his hands, lost himself within his own mind and didn't notice the skies around him darken, as the sun began to set, and as the first droplets of rain, fell on his head.

Baloo had spent hours watching the horizon hoping to see Kit, eventually he turning his attention to the Sea Duck and contacted Wildcat. As soon as the lion approached the dock, he affected the mannerism of a German doctor, about to operate on a very sick patient. Any other day, Baloo would have joined him as part of Wildcats fantasy world, but today.

As the mechanic went to work on the plane, Baloo kept his focus on what Wildcat was doing, his nose still stung from the memory of Kit's fist contacting with him, leaning against a pillar, he thought once more about Kit and sighed.

Baloo had no idea what he was doing, he wasn't Kit's father, he had no idea how to be a father, but somehow this kid had landed literally in his life, and Baloo had become responsible for him. As he watched Wildcat, it began to rain dramatically, which matched Baloo's mood perfectly. Quickly, he mounted a small canopy over Wildcat, not wanting to disturb the master at work.

After an hour of the sounds of Wildcat tinkering with the Sea Duck, he finally held his spanner in the air in triumph. Baloo joined him, as he held up the now fried overdrive. "The Sea Duck is fine Baloo, a few holes, but I can patch them up. But with this new plane, I can't install an overdrive again. The internal circuits are too weak." Baloo peered as the small piece of machinery, which could mean the life or death to a pilot. "Are you sure?" Wildcat gave Baloo a look, which reminded him of the old days, the look that could only be described as "Why are you even asking?"

Baloo was too tired to even question it further, even though he could count the times he had used the overdrive, the fact he had it was a comfort, his personal "get out of jail free card", against the Pirates.

"It still would have worked on the old Sea Duck." Chimed in Wildcat helpfully. All Baloo could do was look at him, even though he liked to pretend. This plane wasn't the plane he had loved for so long, fought in, worked in, and chilled in. This plane, at times, served as a reminder of his failings to Rebecca and his life, yet because of that reminder he still stayed with the plane and Cape Suzette.

The sound of the rain was creating an echoing on the canopy, and Baloo knew Wildcat would have a few hours to go until the repairs were completed. Baloo went to make Wildcat a cup of hot chocolate, ignoring the fact, that the few metres walk to his shack from the plane, drenched his fur completely.

Passing the streaming beverage to the lion, he stepped into the Sea Duck and turned the radio on, turning the knob loudly in an attempt to drown the sound of the rain. The gentle sounds of Cape Suzette radio filled the air for a few minutes before a sudden interruption brought a news update, which Baloo happily tuned out. "We interrupt this program to bring up an urgent bulletin. This sudden outburst of rain has brought landslides across several hills in Cape Suzette. So far no causalities have been reported. The ones more seriously affected are. The Gilbert Hill, Struthers Hill and Cummings Hill, please listen for more reports."

As the radio switched back to music, there was silence between the pair until Wildcat said suddenly "You know I hope Kit's all right." Baloo nodded to himself, then realization hit him "What did you say Wildcat?"

"I saw Kit on Cummings Hill a few hours ago; he looked like he was thinking to himself." He replied casually, going back to work on the plane.

"You've seen Kit, and you didn't tell me." Baloo's concern was swiftly replaced, as the childlike look in Wildcat's eyes was too precious to suppress with anger.

"Well gee Baloo, you never told me you were looking for him."

He was right; Baloo hadn't told him anything, as Wildcat saw the good in everyone, and Baloo didn't want him to think badly of Kit. Baloo looked past the rain, and towards Cummings Hill, it wasn't far. Perhaps Kit was still there, then a very adult fear struck. There was a landslide, Kit could be…

Not saying a word, Baloo raced to his home and grabbed his waterproofs; the sky was now pitch dark, and he quickly lit the lantern. As he ran out, Wildcat was now standing by the door, oblivious to the rain running off him.

"Did I do bad Baloo? Can I go with you?" Wildcat looked at Baloo his eyes in a childlike pleading and Baloo, willed himself to relax. "No Wildcat, you stay here and work on the Duck, don't work too late and I'll see you in the morning."

Baloo knew that if he brought Wildcat he would soon be distracted, and he needed to be focused. All his knew was his kid could be out there, as he ignored the pounding rain, adjusted the lamp and raced for the hill.


	4. Chapter 4

Kit knew he was dying, even though he was 12 years old he had always imagined his end at the hands of the sky pirates or falling through the air, after a stunt when wrong on his airfoil.

As he struggled, he sank deeper into the mud; the liquid was crushing his chest slowly. He was wet and cold, the rain still falling above him, Kit had no idea how long he was lying there, the sky was now pitch black above him.

Kit had finally decided to return to Higher for Higher, when he forced down the hill, as the ground gave way. Forcing him to slide down the hill, in a sea of mud and rocks, Kit had been there as long as he could remember, trapped.

He tried to struggle once more, which caused his body to sink further, eventually giving up completely. He had tried to call out, but the mud crushing his chest, made any sound inaudible, he had managed to free one arm, but the left was stuck in the mud, pinned to his side.

Lying there, he closed his eyes and thought of Baloo. Who would never know, what had happened to him. Kit imagined his body sinking further into the mud, over his mouth, over his nose, slowly drowning him. The bitter ground becoming his grave which terrified Kit, as he closed his eyes and let his body drift away. Never believing in God in his entire life, he threw a quick one up there, for anyone to help him.

Baloo had been searching forever, even with his yellow mac, the rain was somehow penetrating his skin, he was shivering with cold, and he still couldn't find his kid.

Holding his lantern up to the darkness and seeing the remains of the hill, he was already beginning the fear the worst. Kit could be...he immediately shook his head, to remove the image, Kit was a fighter; he would never go down like this.

As he ran, Baloo yelled Kit's name, stumbling over boulders, ignoring the lashing rain. Then he stopped suddenly, his heart heaving in his chest as a familiar blue and red baseball cap suddenly appeared, the rain washing the mud away, revealing itself to the bear.

Baloo almost choked, Kit's hat…but where was…. Baloo snatched it up and began to look for the owner. Fearfully he began poking his foot in the mud, terrified he was going to hit something solid. Breathing a sigh of relief when he realized Kit must have lost it, earlier; Baloo quickened his search of Cummings Hill.

Kit felt himself sink further, the mud was now covering his mouth, and soon, it would be all over. He was too tired to be terrified, and he was too cold to be scared, as he sunk further into unconsciousness, Kit prayed it would be all over quickly.

Baloo scoured the hill, his light illuminating only mud, which was oozing between his toes. With every second, he could feel the panic rising, along with the water level.

The rain was obscuring his vision and his lamp was on the verge of going out. Finally, he saw something, deep in the mud, a lonely hand stretched out. Baloo's relief turned to panic in a split second, as he raced over to the form. Urgently he gripped the hand, it was cold, but he could still feel a pulse emanating in the wrist. With no thought of how his attempt could hurt the boy, Baloo, grabbed the arm and yanked it sharply, the mud moved slightly, as Baloo pulled again, the force caused Kit's small head to emerge.

With a vacuum, now created in the mud, Baloo used every amount of his strength as he pulled again, finally yanking the boy clear. Quickly he turned Kit over, the mud had encrusted every inch of the boy's fur, his eyes were closed, but he was breathing. Baloo opened Kit's mouth, to remove any mud that could have been choking the boy. To his relief, he heard Kit coughing, a hard laboured sound, which was music to Baloo's ears. 

Baloo wrapped the boy up in his coat, attempting to give him extra warmth as he headed back to his shack. His lantern flickered out suddenly, but Baloo knew exactly where he was heading, and threw it unceremoniously away. He could feel Kit trembling as they reached the comforting light of his shack. Wildcat was long gone; he realized as he switched on the lights and unwrapped Kit from his coat.

Kit was curled up in a foetal position, as Baloo brought him out into the cold air, Kit began to tremble. Baloo dropped his raincoat to the floor and set about creating a fire, not an easy task one handed as he could hear Kit's painful gasps. Lighting the kindling, it caught instantly, creating a reassurance presence across the room.

Baloo wrapped his arms around the small boy and carried him to the small bathroom, perching Kit on the sink, he grabbed a cloth and began to wipe the small boys face. Kit's eyes were still closed, and he was still shaking, Baloo noticed a deep gash, on the boy's head and prayed it wasn't too serious. The fact he felt like ice was another matter, Baloo was trying to be a responsible adult, but as he began to run a bath, he couldn't help feel a wave of panic. This small boy, with the gash on his head, with his eyes closed. This wasn't Kit; this wasn't the boy he had known for only a few weeks.

As if he was reading his mind, Kit let out a small moan and his eyes flickered. "Easy there Kit, you're safe, old papa bear is here". Kit moaned again in response, as Baloo quickly tested the water with his foot.

For all he knew they may have been more serious injuries and he had no idea his long Kit had been in the earth. Baloo turned his attention to Kit's beloved green sweater, now drenched in mud and glued to his skin. Baloo, lifted the sweater gently, careful not to brush any skin that could possibly be damaged, as Kit jerked with surprise. "No". Baloo ignored the boys barely audibly protest and carried on, moving the sweater now under his ribs. 

"Baloo please", Kit soft whimper, was the only sound in the room as Baloo realised the trembling boy was shaking from something else than the cold. "Kit listen to me", Baloo said urgently, "Just trust me, it will all be all right". In the back recesses of his mind, Kit was returning to conciseness, he could feel what Baloo was doing, and he knew it was all over.

Kit willed his body to relax and waited as Baloo eased the sweater off his back and dumped it on the floor. Picking the boy up, he turned round, and what he saw almost caused him to drop the boy in shock. Baloo thought he heard Kit whisper "Don't look, please". But Kit knew it was too late, Baloo had seen everything; Baloo would now realize everything, as Kit squeezed his eyes shut and wished he was dead.

The only sound in the bathroom was the sound of a dripping tap, which was producing an unnatural echo, as Baloo stared at the image reflected back at him. Even though Kit's trembling body was still caked in mud, there was no way of hiding this, a sight so unnatural on such a young boy. Kit Cloudkicker was only 12 years old, yet his small back was drenched in deep scars, crisscrossing over his fur, revealing his white skin beneath.

"Ohhhh Kit", Baloo whispered in shock, as he finally realized the true horror of Kit's past.


	5. Chapter 5

Baloo stared at the reflection for only a few seconds, but it was enough to draw a small moan from the child, that broke him from his stupor. Baloo couldn't think about it now, wishing he had never seen the image. He turned round and gently lowered Kit into the bath, drawing a hiss from Kit's lips as the cold body hit the steaming water.

"Sorry, Kid". Baloo said, feeling guilty that this act of tenderness was causing Kit pain. "It will only hurt for a second, trust me". Kit seemed to understand, and Baloo saw his body relax as he immersed the small boy completely in the water.

Baloo held him from the chest. With his free hand, he grabbed a bar of soap and began to wash the boy. Kit had awakened to almost full conciseness the moment his body had hit the water. And peered up at Baloo, who was soaping his body gently and grew concerned. He knew Baloo had seen his back, but he hadn't said anything. Out of the corner of his eye, Kit tried to grasp Baloo's expression. But could only see the focused look in Baloo's face.

The older bear glanced over and caught Kit's eye. "I'm just going to check your body for bruises. I promise I won't hurt you". Baloo said gently. Under Kit's skin, he could feel several bumps which he knew would cause the boy pain tomorrow. Baloo washed the gash on his head and saw it didn't look too deep.

As Baloo washed the mud away, Kit began to release the last bout of tension. Kit had no idea who his family were and had no memory of ever being bathed by a parent. Kit closed his eyes, breathed in the heat and soap, and began to enjoy the experience. Momentary breaking out of his dream, when Baloo poured some water over his head, which trickled down the scars, causing him to jerk. "Easy Kit, I won't hurt you". Baloo assured him, his hands gently skimming the back of his fur as Kit squeezed his eyes shut.

Baloo had been trying to avoid this, from the moment he saw them. Lash marks, which were so deep they had clearly taken out chunks of his skin. Some were narrower like a cane had been savagely beaten into his skin, over and over in a heightened motion. But some thicker and more aggressive. Some were healed, but there were a few that looked fresher, pinker. Kit had been Baloo's life for only a few weeks. How recent were all these? He wondered almost out loud.

Baloo could feel Kit, who so relaxed as he bathed him, getting tensed up as he touched his back and finally concluded he was clean enough. Pulling the plug on the bath which immediately drained the muddy water, he picked Kit up; along with the largest towel he owned and wrapped the boy in it, like a blanket, leaving only the boy's head exposed. Kit still had his eyes closed as Baloo stepped back into the living room. The light from the fire was blazing gloriously across the room, giving everything a soft touch as Baloo settled himself into the biggest chair, which sagged under his weight.

He turned his attention to the boy, rubbing his fur gently through the towel, aided by the fire soon the cold within Kit's small body had been totally banished and he felt warm and comfortable. Baloo did this in silence as Kit settled against him. Finally, Baloo broke the tension, by realizing what time it was. "Are you hungry Kit?" Baloo saw the small boy shake his head and didn't question it further.   
Truth be told, both men were starving. But it didn't seem right to Baloo to eat at a time like this, and Kit's body still felt raw from the mud. Even though his stomach growled, it wasn't an unfamiliar feeling and he wasn't sure he could keep anything down.

For a while, the only sound in the room was the clock ticking. A myriad of thoughts was going through Kit's mind. Baloo had saved him, Kit thought he was going to die in that mud and Baloo has rescued him. He had seen the scars. Both thoughts were overwhelming Kit until he could take it no longer. Baloo could feel the emotion within the boy, and had to ask him the one question he desperately needed an answer too.

"Who did this to you, Kit?"

Baloo could feel, Kit turn to ice as soon as he said the question, and he hated himself asking. But he had to know, almost subconsciously he felt Kit's arms begin to shift as if he was going to run away and held on to him tighter. "Kit" Baloo whispered more urgently. "Look at me". Kit slowly raised his head and faced Baloo. Baloo could see the torment in the boy's eyes. This was it, Kit thought. This was the moment. His heart began to thump wildly in his chest, as he tore his gaze away and stared into the flickering light from the fireplace.

After about a minute, Kit finally opened his mouth and said in a whisper. "Karnage found me when I was living down an alleyway". Baloo eyes widened, but he remained silent. "There I was eating scraps from the trash and he appeared in the entrance, like something out of a movie reel. All in the shadow wearing that outfit. I was so cold and desperate, I hadn't slept in days. He told me, if I came with him, I would have adventure, riches and three meals a day on his ship in the sky…That sold me Baloo when I was in the orphanage, I used to watch the planes all day and dreamt of being on one of them. So I went with him…"

Kit still staring at the fire began to relive everything in his mind.

One year earlier

"Where is the boy? Bring him to me."

Kit stared at the maps in despair. In theory it was perfect Cape Mille, was such a standard Cape, it hardly registered on the map. Yet the moment Karnage had heard whispers that Shere Khan was using it to transport gold, he had to get a piece of it. Kit had spent days working out the correct coordinates, the perfect strategy, even the direction the sun would rise, to provide them with the perfect cover. After a month of living on the Iron Vulture, Kit knew this was the moment he could prove to himself, and the crew, that he had what it took to be a Pirate.

At night, on the small bunk in the cabin he shared with a dozen other men, he dreamed of the riches that would befall him. He had noticed that some of the men gave him a wide berth but concluded it was because he was only 11. The rest saw him as their little pet and made sure no one gave him any trouble. Karnage had taken a special interest in Kit, always asking about the boy, making sure he was getting enough to eat. Attention in Kit's direction was so rare, the first time he asked about him. Kit had felt his heart soar with joy.

Most of the men were sceptical when Karnage had brought the young boy on board and announced that he was their new crewmember, but Kit had finally begun to embrace the life of a Sky Pirate. He loved the way it was said. "Sky Pirate". Rolling off the tongue, feeling the authority and fear. Though he was always held back, piled with navigation charts. He loved hearing about their adventures; as the men basked in their glory. He wondered when he would take part a raid. But was too afraid to ask.

After Karnage had discovered Kit had had a natural talent for map reading, he had been placed on navigational duty. In the last fortnight, he had plotted two easy raids, and now had Mille to look forward too. Kit had planned it to the letter, but one thing he couldn't have factored in was the maps he was using were two years out of date. Cape Mille had acquired a Port Cannon, no doubt due to Shere Khan.

Their carefully laid plans were dashed in seconds, as the shots narrowly missed the Iron Vulture, causing object and men to cascade across the floors. Karnage, who had been dreaming of gold, was angry and frustrated and Kit had heard his curse words echoing across the decks.

After a flurry of footsteps, Karnage's two seconds in commands stood at the door. Dumptruck had a wry smile on his face, but the scrawny one Mad Dog looked concerned. "The boss wants you, Kit," He said almost wearily, "And he will not wait". Kit with a heavy heart walked out the room and through the decks, which was strangely devoid off the crew, the sound of his footsteps echoing on the metal.

He wouldn't be fired would he? He had only been here a few weeks. He turned around and asked the guys the same question, which only caused them to glance at each other, and not reply.

The walk to the mess hall was only a few metres, but to Kit it felt like miles as he approached the door and was hurried inside. Around the hall, were the Pirates, some with bruises on their bodies and their arms in slings, courtesy of Mille's defiance. In the centre of the room stood Don Karnage, still impeccable in his blue jacket, a marked difference to the rest of the tired and weary pirates. Kit could feel all eyes upon him, as he crossed the room.

Karnage was pacing back and forth, his eyes staring dead ahead. Kit was told to stand in the centre and obeyed without question. Finally, Karnage stopped and fixed his eyes on Kit. He could feel the tension rise as the crew began to inch back, some ribbing each other. As Karnage took a step towards Kit. He began to feel worried. He had never seen Karnage like this. "So young Cloudkicker, even after I took you in and gave youse a home with the greatest Sky Pirates in the World". The last word brought a cheer from the men. "You think you can make us look like fools, yes?" Kit began to stammer an explanation, "But the maps were out of date. How was I meant to know Mille had a Port Gun?"

"It is your job to know Kit. Maybe I was too judgemental in giving you such a glorious role, in our most glorious task to own the skies".

Kit's voice was suddenly timid, which he hated himself for, he was always nervous around authority and this was no exception

"Please Don, I will make sure it will never happen again, I won't ever let you down again".

Karnage leered closed to Kit revealing his perfect shape teeth.

"And now you will know how, you will never forget the day you defied the great Don Karnage, you have made Don Karnage very unhappy. Yes? No?" Karnage yelled theatrically clearly enjoying the sound of his own voice and the murmur of the crew began to rise in unison.

A full minute later, when his tirade was over, Karnage adjusted his body, looked directly at Kit with a malice in his eyes Kit had never seen before and said, in the coldest tone Kit had ever heard. "Hold him down".

Before Kit could say a word he was surrounded by the crew, who immediately grabbed his arms and legs and tried to push him down to the floor. He looked up and met the gaze of Dumptruck, who was holding him by the scruff of the neck. "Don't struggle, kid, you'll just make it worse". He whispered. The weight of the grown men was too much and he fell to the floor, one on each arm and each leg. Kit still struggled until he could feel exhaustion, but struggled valiantly.

His eyes never leaving the Don, who approached Kit slowly, seemingly intent on dragging everything out further. "I'll make sure you never forget this day boy." He spat as from behind his back he brought out the cane. Realisation finally hit Kit, as he yelled and began to struggle all over again. Karange couldn't, he couldn't "Help me" He screamed over his shoulder, to see all the men watching him intently. He could hear whispers of a betting team beginning, all seeing how long he would…

Kit looked up as with a face full of malice Don Karnage brought the cane down on him. Kit heard a crack across his back, then a second later felt the pain. It was like fire coursing through him. Once again he tried to wrestle his way free, but with the grip on his arms, it was a futile effort. As Karnage came in for a second strike. Kit's eyes widened and he could feel the blood roaring in his ears, then the third strike hit, then the forth.

He could hear the men counting the blows. "5, 6, 7". As tears filled his eyes, Kit began to scream. The sound of the young boys' cries seemed to fill Karnage with a second wind. As the blows continued "14, 15". Kit felt the wetness on his back and tasted metal in his mouth, and realised he was bleeding. It had to end soon, it just had too. Kit's body was on fire as the blows continued and the fire was replaced by coldness. "I'm in hell". Kit whispered to no one. As by the 20th stroke, Kit's pain gave way to darkness and he passed out on the deck. Still feeling Karnage, beating his back into oblivion.


	6. Chapter 6

Kit, finally came too, admits the pain on his back, hesitant that Karnage would still be there. His breath felt ragged in his chest, but he could feel someone gently trying to wrap a bandage around him. Gingerly he opened his eyes and adjusted to the light, as he realised he was lying on a small bed in the Infirmary, though in reality the room was less than a room of healing, and was more of a mishmash of whatever Karnage and the Pirates had acquired in their raids.

Kit looked up and met the gaze of Mad Dog, "So you're finally awake?" He asked, turning to rinse the cloth he was holding, into the sink, spilling blood stained water over the sides in the process. "Will's impressed, by the way". He informed Kit, "He had a bet Karnage would stop at 27 though you were out by then".

Realisation hit Kit, as the memory of Karnage roared back into his mind. Karnage had…Karnage had. Kit felt tears brimming in his eyes, only to be met with a sharp slap across his cheek by Mad Dog. "Never cry kid, never, ever cry. To him, it's a sigh of weakness, cowardice and he will make it worse".

Kit felt himself shivering; realising the open would was leading to an infection. "Drink this" Mad Dog ordered, passing him a glass full of grey liquid "What is it?" Kit said, trying to swallow his sobs, his voice shaking. "Something for infection and pain, it's an old Pirate remedy". To Kit, the drink was foul, as he tilted it down his neck, tasting like sour lemons and castor old combined, he felt his stomach threatening to get rid of it, but managed to hold it down.

"Why?" He finally asked. "Why me?" Mad Dog took the glass from Kit and said softly. "Because that's the way he is. He takes us in, promises us the skies…and makes our life hell when it frequently doesn't go his way. He is out boss, at times he can be kind…but when he brought you abroad, a young member of the crew breathed a sigh of relief because Karnage had a new whipping boy". Kit's eyes widened. A new…

As Mad Dog turned, Kit could suddenly see on the Weasels back, a few faint scars. "You too?" Kit whispered. Even though he held his back to him, he knew Mad Dog wore a resigned look on his face. "I was young; you do what you have to do…that's all I'm going to say".

Mad Dog, made his way towards the door and stopped suddenly. "Kit, if you're going to stay on the Iron Vulture, you're going to have to learn to survive, to do what you have to do…but remember this. He gets most of us, when were in our teens, when he gets a new one, it goes on to them…you're the youngest ever to step onto the ship". Mad Dog gave what could only be described as a dry laugh, before turning his head back to the small boy, trembling in the bed. "Just learn to tie your own bandages, because from this moment no one else will do it. You're on your own Kit…and this conversation never happened".

With that, the door slammed shut. Leaving the small boy alone in the room, Kit tried to ignore the pain and held back the tears. He wouldn't cry, he just wouldn't, what would happen if he died?

Then a sudden, very real fear gripped Kit. What if he did die? Who would care? Kit had no idea how long he lay there, gripped with fever and delirium, he had a vague memory of struggling to his feet to get some water. But no one brought him any food or poked their head round the door to see if he was still alive.

Kit, as he laid there, a scratchy blanket around him, unable to know what time or even day it was, had never felt so ill or desperate. The abuse he had endured still hung in his mind, and for some reason, Kit felt himself clinging to it. If he could relive the moment, he still wasn't dead, which filled him with a strange hope.

Kit's infection broke on the second day whilst he lay there alone, and on the third he unwrapped the blanket which was practically glued to his fur with the sweat, and saw himself for the first time.

He looked different, thinner, his eyes reflected someone older. As he fumbled around for something to wear, he found his blue sweater dumped by the door. Picking it up, he could see the holes created by the blows, the blood had hardened making it stiff. He thought about washing it, but as the memory of Karnage echoed through his mind, he decided against it. In one of the drawers, he found an old, think green sweater, with a patch at the elbow, it was too big for him, but there was nothing else.

Kit washed his face in the mirror and stared at his reflection, trying to find the courage to unwrap the bandages, as the wrapping fell to the floor, he turned around to assess the damage. He could see the marks already scabbing over, leaving his skin raised, but there were some still deep, still weeping blood. Kit threw the old bandages in the sink and began to wash them, rinsing the blood away he hung them to dry and quickly found some fresh ones. It took a while, but eventually he fashioned the wrappings and made his way, almost hesitantly towards the door. For the past few days, whilst he had been alone and delirious, the room had managed to become a type of sanctuary for him.

Kit stepped onto the deck and made up his mind to go straight to the mess hall, as the smell of what could have been lunch filtered through the corridors. Feeling the apprehension, turning his empty stomach, the sweater he had pulled on felt like an invisible barrier, as he turned the knob on the door, and stepped inside.

As the sight of the small boy, a hush immediately descended on the Pirates, none of them, apart from Mad Dog, had ventured towards the room to see if Kit was still alive. Even though, some had committed some serious crimes over the years, they all drew the line at the thought of dumping the body of a child overboard.

Kit was used to sitting on the third table and ventured towards it, even though it meant crossing the path of Karnage, who was dining on better food than the men. Until Karnage finally noticed his presence and broke the silence, "Ahhh young Cloudkicker". He stated, in his singsong voice. "I'm pleased to see you're so much better, you must take better care of yourself on the Iron Vulture. We are Pirates, not mothers" He laughed the last word, it being the cue for the rest of the Pirates to join in.

Kit sat down at the end of the table as some scraps of food were passed to him, even though his stomach strained with hunger, he could barely swallow a bite. As Karnage had denied all knowledge, of the abuse he had inflicted on Kit, and with Kit not having the experience of handling abuse like this, began to wonder if this was part of an initiation, accept a beating from the Don and become a real Sky Pirate…maybe Mad Dog was just scaring him, Yes that was it, he thought as he took a few more bites.

As the days settled into the weeks that followed, Kit could feel his back healing and wondered if it would be the first and last time Karnage ever touched him. Kit kept himself busy, studied maps like a demon and ensured that his planning of the raids went successfully. He had even begun, to put the beating to the back of his mind, content to leave it as a distant memory…until the day a raid failed and he heard the demand of "Bring me the boy!"

Even though Kit had no part in the planning of the raid, he was still brought toward Karnage, and even though he now he knew what to expect, he had already begun to steady himself.

As the men pinned him down, he still struggled, even though he now knew what was coming, the feeling of dread had returned. As Karnage produced the cane, the men began their chant, "One, two three". Even though his back stung, Kit never took his eyes off Karnage as he continued the strokes and Kit felt the wetness on his back all over again. Kit blinked back the tears as the men began to count the blows, but his time he didn't black out, and by the twenty second lash, Karnage got bored and threw the cane to Will. Stepping back and into his chair with a flourish, he addressed the boy, still lying, bleeding on the deck "Well young Cloudkicker, I'm impressed. Perhaps you do have want it takes to be a Pirate".

Kit silently raised himself into a sitting position, and with the aid of no one made his way to the infirmary. There he replaced the bandages, drunk the drink to ward off any infection and slept there that night, and even though he had faced off against Karnage, he could feel something still growing within him.

The next day as he walked onto the deck, he could see the men, even those who had held him down, gave him small nods of respect. As the months passed, it became a familiar pattern, Karnage would be beaten, and Kit would be caned, as Kit soon learnt to act indifferent, almost bored.

Even as the stokes were going across his back, Kit cast himself in a fantasy world where he was flying through the sky, away from the Pirates, away from his life. It was one moment where he was enduring the wrath of Karnage, where the idea of a foldable blade, which could skim across the skies, came to him. Kit almost gasped with excitement as the idea unfolded itself, light enough to be carried, and easy to hide. True to Mad Dog's word, he became an expert on tying his own bandages, as that night Kit pushed the pain out of his mind, found some paper and pencil and began to design his idea.

It was easy to find left over metal on the ship, as he began his creation, he designed it to be as big as his head and the size of two hand spans. Needing books on aerodynamics, he moved under the cover of night to acquire the books from Will's room since he was the only regular visitor to the infirmary, he stashed everything under the mattress. As Karnage best his back into oblivion, he imagined the metal, there waiting for him, knowing that this beating would eventually lead to his reward, he took deep breaths and bore the brunt of it. Learning to successfully block out the pain, he could be up all night wrapped in seeping bandages, connecting the metal together, with the air of a screwdriver and a soldering iron he had stolen. Fashioning the metal together, Kit had spent his life living at the whim of other, but with his creation, that alone gave him strength to withstand the beatings.

He began to hide the fact he despised Karnage, the man who would beat him and act all nonchalant afterwards, even treating him as the pet he once was when he first stepped onto the ship. As the months past and Kit turned 12, a moment unnoticed by the crew, who never celebrated birthdays apart from Karnage's. Kit looked at himself in the mirror and realised how different he now looked, the naïve, desperate young boy he once was, was long gone and had been replaced by a cocky young man. Even though, the beatings by Karnage were still gruelling, the fact he had managed to survive them all had made him more confident. Kit didn't recognise the boy he once was under his hard exterior, as the months passed and Kit still worked on his Airfoil as he had coined it.

It was a brief moment, whilst they were enjoying a spot of relaxation at their Island lair, of which Kit due to his height was given the task to ensure all the booby traps, protecting the rest of the world from their spoils of war were in place, when Karnage announced he was attempting his most daring raid yet…he was going to attack Cape Suzette!


	7. Chapter 7

A hush went over the crew, the moment it was announced. Cape Suzette the wealthiest, the most glamorous city in the area. Most of the Pirates had never entered it, and Karnage had seen it as his own personal failure. That was all due to Shere Khan, the wealthiest man in the city, who ensured they would never gain entry. Karnage let his eyes fall on Kit, confirming Kit would have a part in conducting the raid. Kit diligently studied the skies for weeks, once again checking everything, even the location of the planets.

Watching the pilots tumble into their planes, he wished he could join them; Kit had studied so well he knew almost everything there was about planes and flying. But Karnage, perhaps knowing he would use it to escape, never let him near a cockpit.

As Kit and almost all the Pirates had predicted no plan of action could ever take on a Port cannon, and the Pilots of both Shere Khan's personal force, and the Police Air squad…and a few other Pilots who saw Karnage's invasion as an attack on themselves and joined in.

Kit stood alone on the deck, feeling the wind brushing through his fur, he could see the planes from the Iron Vulture crashing and burning, most of their pilots managed to eject and head for the water, where the surrounding police would capture them.

Kit clenched and unclenched his hands, as he watched a yellow seaplane, whose model he couldn't identify, tearing an almost death defying barrel roll to escape the Pirates guns. He could partially feel Karnage's anger echoing through the ship, as the remaining Pirates finally saw sense and limped their way back to the Iron Vulture.

He hung back as they brought their planes into landing and Karnage burst onto the landing strip. "You have failed me". He admonished the men, as they pulled themselves exhausted from the planes.

"You are the most pathetic, useless, and despicable". Karnage was ranting, as Kit etched back hoping to go unnoticed. Sadly that thought was dashed, the moment his movement, caused Karnage to advance on him. "You", He spat in Kit's face, his eyes of pure venom. "This is your entire fault!"

Kit could never explain it, even though he knew the outcome, but for that brief moment as Karnage towered over him in an attempt of intimation, Kit felt something within himself, snap. "My fault, it's not my fault. You knew Suzette had port cannons, but you had to invade anyway. This is all your fault!" The moment Kit said the words; he knew he had gone too far, as you could never contradict Don Karnage.

Karnage grabbed Kit, by the scruff the neck and dragged him from the deck, and through the ship, followed swiftly by the crew, though injured had heard in seconds about Kit's remark, and knew something was about to happen.

It was a familiar setting, as a few minutes later, Kit found himself staring into the eyes of Don Karnage, his men poised to enjoy what had become a tradition in their eyes. Karnage motioned for one of his men to fetch the cane, but as he stared at Kit, Karnage issued a new type of command. "Strip him naked".

"What the", Kit protested, as in a flurry of hands, his green sweater which had protected him so many times in the past, was pulled off him and thrown to the floor. Kit stood there naked but refused to feel venerable at this situation, he could feel a rush of rebellion spreading through his body, created by almost a year of being battered by the Captain.

Karnage, clearly expecting him to fall apart, and not getting the results he wanted, stole up to him, gripping Kit's chin in his hands. "I'll tell you again Cloudkicker…whose fault is it?"

Logic fought against rebellion and was quickly crushed, as Kit raised his eyes to the Don's and said only one word, "Yours". A hush went across the men, as Karnage made the motion for Kit to be held down, as Karnage, stepped past the crewman holding the cane, went to the cupboard and produced the "Claw".

Kit gasped; he could see the looks on the rest of the crews' faces. The "Claw", as it had been nicknamed, was shaped like a tiger's paw, its four steel claws retracting outwards. Kit had seen Karnage run it across a blackboard several times to get the crews attention, but now he realised it would now serve a different purpose.

Karnage held it up to the air as if he was inspecting it, and the light curved wickedly across the blades. "Very well", He said with an almost maniacal grin. "You force me to do terrible things that I enjoy doing anyway!"

Karnage stepped over, and as the men held him down, brought the blades deeply across Kit's back, the sound of his flesh tearing, caused Kit's eyes to widen, as he sucked in his breath. He glanced up to see the men, all glancing to each other, there was no counting now; there was no laughter, as Karnage continued. Two, then three, Karnage walked around to face him, and Kit could see the blood dripping from the blades and splashing to the deck. Kit willed his face to remain motionless, a look that clearly angered Karnage. "Why are you not crying?" he asked, almost in amazement.

Kit, remembering Mad Dog's words so many months earlier, smiled wilily suddenly enjoying the power he had over his restrained body. "You will never make me cry Karnage, even if you kill me now". This was the wrong answer and everyone knew it, as Karnage went for his body again.

Kit felt the Claw, over and over again ripping through his back, the blood gushing from him and seeping down his legs, he heard the sound of something soft hitting the ground and glanced over to see chunks of his brown fur, lying around him. Kit's body was now giving way to shock, and he felt nothing as Karnage continued, Kit managed to keep his face perfectly emotionless, as if he was almost willing Karnage to put him out of his misery. It must have been only a few minutes, but it felt like hours as Karnage in his fury, continued ripping Kit's back apart.

Soon Kit was drenched in his own blood, warm and sticky. As the world finally gave way to oblivion, he could feel the men release their grip, but Karnage still continuing his attack on Kit's small body.

The first thing Kit felt was cold like ice was dripping through his veins; he could hear a flurry of movement around him and snatches of conversation before everything faded to black.

"It's been four days, just throw him overboard".

"Are you serious, we all watched Karnage do this, I just can't let him die…can you?"

"Come off it, why are you wasting your time? He's dead already".

The words faded to nothing as Kit felt someone pulling him into a sitting position and poured the healing liquid down his throat, if he was more alert he could have choked or protested, but Kit didn't have the luxury of conciseness and hovered in an in-between state. Somewhere between Heaven and a very real Hell, even with his eyes closed, there was someone gently removing the bandages from his body and washing his back while he was sleeping.

He heard snatches of conversation and realised it wasn't just Mad Dog who was attending to him, but when Kit woke up fully his fever having broken the day before he was all alone. Even with the draught, his back was in full agony. Kit as so many times before inspected the damage on his body as he washed, chunks of flesh were now missing from his back. He had always hoped his scars would heal, but he knew that this would be permanent.

As he changed his bandages and reached for his green sweater, which someone had the decency to leave for him, he found a note pinned to it, which caused his heart to sink further. "If you're reading this, you're not dead. Don Karnage wants to see you". As he made his way through the ship, a calendar on the wall informed him, he had been asleep for fifteen days, in that time he could still see the outcome of the attack on Cape Suzette, which still bore its mark on the Iron Vulture. Planes he could see were damages, the crew looked so much less than what it was, and all the men were clearly pulling double duties.

Kit felt his legs travelling the deck until he came to Karnage's office, the door staring back at him ominously. Before he finally, softly knocked.

"Who dare disturbs the great Don Karnage, who dares to interrupt the genius, which I am as I plan our most daring raids?" The voice behind the door was rising to a pitch as the oak finally swung, and Kit saw Karnage for the first time in over a fortnight. The Don's voice rose higher, as he looked down on the small boy. "Oh, it's you", he said, his face dropping to look disappointed, before being replaced by his typical sneer like smile. "Ahhh Kit Cloudkicker, we are so glad, you are feeling better…yes?"

As usual denying all knowledge of the beating so all Kit could do was nod, as Karnage put a hand on his shoulder, causing Kit to winch. "Walk with me boy" Karnage instructed, as the pair left the corridor and made their way through the ship. Kit's presence with the Captain drew the attention of the crew in seconds, as Karnage made his way to the plane deck, some wondering if Karnage was going to throw him overboard!

The midday sun, stung Kit's eyes as the pair ventured into the cold air, Mad Dog and Dumptruck, were the only ones present, as they were desperately trying to fix an engine, but hung back as the Don made his grand declaration, to the only person it really mattered too.

"You know young Cloudkicker, I have been thinking about you, my little grey cells, make me wonder about you, in your time here, you have done some good work, and because of you I am richer, but because of you I am poorer".

Kit hinged on every word, wondering if after the sentence was finished, he would lose his life. "But because of this, I am going to give you a chance, I am going to make you a real Sky Pirate" He declared, causing Dumptruck to drop the spanner he was holding in surprise, the song of the metal bounced across the deck, but Karnage never noticed.

"You mean I to get to fly a plane?" Kit ventured softly, already planning his escape. Karnage laughed, revealing to Kit, he was savvier than Kit had ever given him credit for. "Fly a plane? Of course not, but you will take part in raids, you will gather what I tell you too and in time…and of course with my instruction, you will be a great Sky Pirate…and to celebrate this, I have brought you this".

Karnage produced from his pocket, a simple red scarf and threw it around Kit's neck, with a flourish, which felt like a weight around Kit's neck. "And now you are a Pirate," he declared, with a smile, which couldn't betray the sinister look in his eyes as he finished, "And I know you will not disappoint me". With the scarf around his neck, Kit swallowed, as he felt another fragment of who he used to be, suddenly dying within him, He swayed, fearing he would faint, snapped out of it, as Mad Dog and Dumptruck grabbed him suddenly, Dumptruck calling out that Kit was now a Sky Pirate, so they could party.

That night as the beers were passed around, and more people congratulated Kit, he forced a smile and dreamed of his airfoil, promising himself he would escape this hell.

A week later, with his back, nowhere near healed, but the pain more bearable, Kit went on his first raid. He had planned it, and now he was helping execute it, a simple Trimotor, also known as "Tin Goose". The pilot, an old man nearing retirement age, didn't want any trouble but wasn't happy with them taking the medicines, which were intended for Cape Suzette Hospital.

Kit wasn't happy about this, but knew he had no choice, he had tied the scarf over his mouth and nose to give the impression he was a bandit, as with trembling hands he pointed the loaded gun Dumptruck had given him, in the direction of the pilot, who had his hands above his head as the crew, were transporting the boxes to their own planes. "You know kid", the Pilot said seeing through Kit's disguise in a second. "You don't have to do this, you really don't…how old are you?" The pilot looked sincere; he could easily have been someone's grandfather. In the back of his mind, Kit's conscience began to wrestle with itself at this small moment of tenderness, nearly causing him to drop the gun. "You don't have to do this; you're too young to be doing this".

The Pilot gestured towards Kit, who could hear the crew coming back into the cockpit. "Shut up" Kit screamed at the man, "You don't know anything about me or what I've done". The Pilot moved forward again, as if to take the gun from the trembling boy. Kit suddenly saw Karnage's face reflected back at him suddenly with the barrel of the gun, he hit the man across the head, causing him to hit the deck, the blood seeping down his face, as Kit heard Mad Dog, coming behind him. Kit turned to the weasel and hoped he couldn't see how freaked out he was. "He came at me", Kit lied in a shaky voice. "Are you all finished?"

All Mad Dog could do was look at the man, then Kit, and answered sadly "Yeah we're done here."

With that, Kit threw the gun to Mad Dog and left him to finish everything while he settled back in the plane, the Pirates were using. In a few minutes, the plane was full of the rest of the Pirates as the Tin Goose was released and the old man flew away, to file a report with the Police, and to get his concussion treated, courtesy of Kit.

Karnage was pleased to hear about the success and congratulated Kit on his furiousness. Kit swallowed the compliments as he felt all his fears being replaced with anger and soon, that one raid, which kept him up at night as he completed work on his airfoil, began to blend in with another, then another.

Though even with his successes with the raids, when one failed, he was still the whipping boy of Don Karnage, nothing would change that. As Kit used his anger to keep his face totally passive as he once again limped to the infirmary.

After three months, Kit had quickly gained a reputation for his talents, but that fire was still burning within him, a fire he couldn't explain that he kept tempered with his cocky demeanour. Then one day changed everything

It was only meant to be a simple raid, was what Kit was telling himself as he made his way to the Infirmary, his back stinging, but Kit could hardly feel it, just a simple raid he told himself. All it was was a simple cargo of glass bulbs that Karnage needed for one of his projects.

But it all fell apart when they boarded the plane to find the Pilot had brought his family aboard for a gentle trip. One man and his two children, a toddler's tear stained face stared back at him, whilst a boy the same age as Kit, wrapped his arms around her protectively, "Please don't hurt my sister." The boy begged, his eyes meeting Kit, in a bid for understanding. "I wasn't going to". Kit began, trying to attempt to explain he wasn't a killer, he was a Sky Pirate. But the reflection in the boys eyes, the same one that was currently reflecting back at Kit in the mirror said it all. He was a Sky Pirate, he was a thief, he was evil, and he was everything he thought he would never be. And it was all his own fault!

Kit punched the glass, causing shards to fall to the floor, as the realisation of what he truly was, smashed back into his face. Kit fell back to the bed and held his face in his hands. The few good memories he had of the orphanage he had run away from seemed like the happiest place on earth compared to the life he how inhabited.

Kit could feel the tears spring to his eyes, which he furiously wiped away, Kit reached under the bed and grabbed the airfoil he had been working on for so long, and quickly fastened the final piece of metal, this was it, this was the moment he made his bid for freedom. In theory it would work perfect, all his studies on aerodynamics had proved this, but now he had to put theory into practice. But he knew he needed something to sell, Karnage kept his spoils of war, locked safely away and he knew he would never be able to gain entry to that. But he needed something and something soon.

He didn't have to wait long, as two days later; he watched Karnage and a few of the Pirates conduct a raid, retrieving a red jewel, from the protection of a Pilot employed by Shere Khan. Kit quickly stole through the air vents, as the Pilot was released. He knew Karnage was up to something but didn't care anymore about what it was, all he cared about at that moment was that Jewel. If Karnage wanted it, it had to be worth a fortune.

Confirmed when he heard Karnage clutching the ordinate box, declaring he would be the richest man in the world. In a second, Kit summed up his courage and dropped through the vent, his cockiness replacing any fear he would have once felt. "For me," he laughed, as he grabbed the box, "Ahh you shouldn't have".

"Well, it was nothing really," Karnage answered, as realisation hit, the moment Kit dived past him and raced through the door, onto the deck. Kit heard Karnage ordering whoever to "Stop that boy".

Kit ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he heard the sound of Mad Dog pursuing him, as he turned right he could hear the Weasel yelling, "He turned left, Captain".

Hearing the footsteps disappearing down the stairs, Kit thanked Mad Dog for buying him time. He turned a corner and seeing Dumptruck, an idea came to him in seconds "Don't just stand there, the Captain needs your help". He instructed the man, who took off in the opposite direction that Kit was heading towards, crashing into the Don, as he did so. Kit took advantage of this extra time as he slipped down the bannister and grabbed a rope, which was usually used to move cargo. As his feet hit the metal deck, he grabbed a grappling gun, heart pounding, but with a determined smile. He raced to the docking bay, which Karnage had left open. Kit raced for the open sky, suddenly blanching when he saw the steep drop beneath him, as Karnage ignoring Mad Dog's declaration had turned right and had finally caught up with him.

"Well, my reckless reptile, perhaps it is none of my business, you've gotten yourself in a tiny pickle…yes, no?"

Kit summoned the last bit of courage he had and turned his face to Karnage, "Your right, it is none of your business."

Any words Kit wanted to say to Karnage, died, when he saw something out of the corner of his eyes and knew his time was up, as he gathered his strength Kit jumped from the Iron Vulture. Suddenly feeling as he fell through the air, the freest he had been in over a year. Kit wrestled the red scarf from around his neck, feeling the weight lifting from his shoulders as it flew in the air. Then he pulled out his airfoil, this was it, his first ever flight. Strapping it to his feet, he adjusted his position and with his heart soaring, skimmed through the air. Moving in the direction, of what had caught his eye. The Plane was flying at a good altitude as Kit aimed the grappling gun and fired, hooking the plane, and giving him an intended destination. With the Iron Vulture being them, Kit couldn't help but scream with delight as he saw he was heading to a small Island and hopefully to his future.


	8. Chapter 8

"And well, that's the day I met you", Kit finished before growing silent. Baloo still holding him, let the images Kit has described shudder through his mind. Baloo had tears brimming from his eyes, as Kit described the abusive life, he was forced to endure. Baloo could feel Kit growing uneasy as if he was waiting for his reaction, even though Baloo was a big man, with a booming voice, all he could say was "Why didn't you tell me this?"

Finally, Kit raised his head and looked at Baloo, swallowing nervously. "I thought if you know the truth, you'd get rid of me, or turn me over to the cops". Kit began to struggle over his words, "And then I'd wind up in Juvie or something…" Both Baloo and Kit knew what the "something" was.

Kit had already been on the streets before; he knew the harsh realities of life, in a way most adults never could. Then, a sick thought suddenly occurred to Baloo; Kit had spent his life being abused by those, who were meant to protect him. Did Kit think the same of Baloo? That Baloo was going to eventually betray and hurt him? The thought was so sinister; he wisely kept it to himself.

"Besides", Kit continued, "I'm a Sky Pirate, Baloo, I hurt people, tell me how do you explain that to someone? Even you didn't believe me when I told you…how do you explain to anyone that you were taken in by Sky Pirate's and beaten until you submitted? That you robbed and hurt people?" Kit's voice was becoming bitterer, as the tears spilled to his eyes. "How he laughed, as you screamed him to stop, and then he beat you more".

"Kit", Baloo finally urged. "It's not your fault". Kit moved his gaze from Baloo, and settled back into his chest, staring into space. "Yes, it is". He replied softly, "Yes it is my fault, Baloo".

"No Kit". Baloo said with more urgency. "It's not your fault; you're only a child".

"Who willingly walked into being a Sky Pirate because I wanted to…I wanted to…" Kit's voice was now on the edge of cracking, and Baloo hated himself but needed to know the rest. "What else, Kit", he urged.

"I don't know, I just don't, why did I go with him Baloo? Why didn't I escape sooner?"

Finally, after a year of holding it back, Kit felt the tears he had contained within himself for too long, rise to the surface, as wave upon waves of sadness washed over him, and the tears spilled onto his brown fur. From the depths of his stomach, came the pitying sobs, as Baloo wrapped his arms around him once more and let him cry. Baloo felt the tears begin to fall from his own eyes, but never released his hold from the boy. As the sun began to rise across the horizon, in that in-between state between morning and night, Kit feeling mentally and physically exhausted, drifted off to sleep.

As the sun rose across Cape Suzette, Kit was sleeping soundly in Baloo's arms, when the air was disturbed by a familiar sound.

"Baloo, why are you not answering you phone? I've been trying to call you all night". Rebecca pushed open his door, still talking to the thin air, waiting for her voice to connect with her pilot. "All I want to know if Kit came home?"

Baloo was fully awake by this point as Rebecca turned into the living room; she fell silent…which Baloo at any other time would have been grateful for, and her gaze fell onto Kit. Sometime in the night, Kit had grown restless, causing his towel to slip from his body, revealing his scars to the world.

"Oh, my…" She finally exclaimed, her gaze never leaving his back.

In response, Kit jerked suddenly, as if subconsciously aware of her presence in the room. As Baloo, still holding the boy, rose to his feet, "Give me a hand Becky", he whispered, not loud enough for the boy to hear. As Baloo, went over to the room they shared, Rebecca, being a mother knew exactly what to do, as she stripped back the bed, Baloo, gently placed the boy on the pillow.

Mercifully, Kit didn't stir as the blanket was wrapped around him, and Rebecca gently began to tuck him in. Baloo wondered if Kit had been awake would be outraged at this tender act, as Rebecca finished, Baloo leaned over suddenly and gave Kit a small kiss on the forehead, hoping that this paternal affection, would reach him through his dreams.

As they both left the room, Baloo glanced into the small bathroom, in the harsh light of day, the evidence of the night before made the room resemble a crime scene.

Mud was spattered onto almost every surface; the bath had a thick ring of grime around it. As Baloo picked up a bottle of bleach and went to work. Scrubbing the bath, erasing the evidence of the night before, Rebecca knelt next to him and assisted. Several times she stole looks over to him, but the look on his face made it awkward to ask him anything. As Baloo finished the bath, and Rebecca turned her attention to the sink, the tension between them was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Baloo's stomach growling. Without a word, Rebecca left the bathroom, and a few minutes later, the smell of a delicious cooked breakfast began to filter through the shack.

Baloo by this time had cleaned the bathroom, above its usual standard, and quickly washed, erasing his body of traces of mud, which had lingered there. He looked at his reflection and suddenly felt very old. As if he had aged ten years in the past few hours, Baloo then noticed Kit's green sweater still on the floor caked with mud.

Picking up Kit's beloved item, he made his way into the kitchen, throwing it into a bucket he adding water and soap powder. By this point, Rebecca had already made coffee and a round of bacon and eggs in the frying pan. The pair they ate the meal in silence, the tension between the two almost proving unbearable. Rebecca had that questioning look in his eyes, which seemed to pierce through Baloo's skull, even as he took the plates to the sink, he still felt her eyes upon him. Finally, he could take it no more, "Don Karnage did that to Kit".

Even with his back to her, Baloo could almost feel Rebecca's eye widening, but she remained silent, as Baloo began to tell her everything, his voice sounding hollow as he regaled the story of the last year of Kit's life. As he reached the end, drawing it back to the present. Baloo felt his emotion returning suddenly as a wave of guilt fell upon him, "I am such an idiot Rebecca". Normally Rebecca would have given him factual evidence confirming this, but carefully remained silent. "I was so stupid, to even think he betrayed me. And I left him there; I threw him back into that life when he was trying to save all of us". Referring to moment Kit had tricked Karnage and Baloo into thinking that he was going back with the Sky Pirates. "And even you told me, that Kit wasn't bad, but I didn't listen, what kind of bear does that make me?"

"Baloo, you weren't to know at the time", Rebecca finally said reassuringly. "It doesn't matter Rebecca, yesterday, Kit said something about, and every time I scored a victory against Karnage, I celebrated at Louie's, like it was some kind of game". Anger overtook Baloo suddenly, "And he's right, damn that kid is perceptive, I did exactly that. I sang a merry song at Louis's whilst a kid was almost being beaten to death". Baloo run his hand through his hair, feeling a sense of anger he had never felt before. "I want to kill him, I really want to kill him…I want to get in my plane right now, and ram it into his head for what he did to MY KID!" The raised voice at the end of the sentence caused Rebecca's eyes to widen. This was the first time Baloo had ever mentioned Kit in the paternal sense. Personally, it was what she had been hoping to see, ever since she realised they were not father and son. "That won't help anyone Baloo, and your anger will not help Kit right now". Baloo shook his head, "Then tell me what will? Because, right now all I want is to kill him".

"And are you?" The adults both turned to see Kit standing in the doorway; a scab was forming on his forehead, the only physical evidence of the night before.

Rebecca rose, quickly and gestured to the table, putting on the maternal face, she usually granted to her daughter. "Morning Kit, there's food if you're hungry?"

Kit glanced at the breakfast; the food looked better than anything Baloo usually made, but Kit didn't feel like eating anything, even though his body protested otherwise.

Kit looked at Rebecca, and from the look on her face knew that she knew everything. Kit didn't know how he felt about that, or that the two adults were looking at him with a combination of concern and expectation. "I'm just going for a walk", he said turned away and into the cool morning air, which bristled at his fur.

Kit made it as far to the end of the dock, before sinking to the ground. When he woke up in that bed, clean, under the cool sheets, his body and head were aching, a reminder of the night before. Kit at that moment felt like running, but his body was in too much pain for him to even consider it. He had looked around for his sweater, and then remembered where it would be and had finally dipped into his runaway backpack until he had found the red sweater, Baloo had brought him. It was new and felt strange on his skin.

Dipping his toes into the water, watching the ripples spread out, he just stated at the horizon for a few minutes, until he heard the familiar footsteps of Baloo, as the older bear sat down next to him. Thankfully any silence Kit was dreading was broken in seconds. "Are you ok Kit?" All Kit could do was stare at the sea. Kit heard Baloo, clear his throat, knowing he was struggling with what to say. "Listen, Kit, I'm sorry you had to hear that" Finally Kit looked up. "Are you going to kill him Baloo?"

Kit was no illusion Baloo was capable of it. He had already seen, the other side of Baloo's temper, like so many people Baloo lived under the illusion of being happy go lucky, but Kit already knew too well that under most souls was something darker waiting to leap out. Baloo decided, to be honest, and in all honesty it was a relief to confess all. "I want to Kit, Heaven knows I want to, but we both know it won't happen".

Kit was relieved, "That's good…I don't want you to go to jail". Baloo suspected that if he did kill Karnage, he'd get a ticker tape parade and the keys to the city, but Kit, was only 12, and didn't think about consequences like that. Kit drew one of his knees into his chest and rested his head on it, before turning to Baloo, suddenly realising something he needed to do. "Baloo", "Yeah Kit".

"I'm sorry I hit you yesterday". Kit's face was so sincere that Baloo couldn't resist cracking a smile.

"Ahhh it's alright Kit, not the first time it's happened, knowing me won't be the last". Kit's eyes widened suddenly, and Baloo realised it was the wrong thing to say. "Not by you anyway", Baloo paused, "Sorry I'm no good at this". He confessed, "Most people would know what to say, sorry you're stuck here with me". Kit smiled suddenly, "You're pretty alright Papa Bear, you saved me after all…really thought I was going to die last night…still can't believe you did that". Kit sighed and looked out to the blue horizon, seeing the sun gap between the cliffs of Cape Suzette. "Baloo", he asked suddenly. "What happens now?"

Baloo gently smiled at the young boy. "You know Kit; if I could do anything, I would get rid of these". Baloo gestured to Kit's back but never touched the scarred boy. "I would erase everything that happened to you, but I know I can't. All I can promise you is this, One I will always look after you, two, I will make sure no one ever hurt you like this again…and three, please don't even think of running away as I need my navigator. And finally, I'll never give up on you. Do you understand?"

Kit smiled his first honest smile since Baloo had met him. "I know Papa Bear, I know". As the two leaned together for a hug, the entire scene had been witnessed by Rebecca. As a mother, she had guessed the conversation and had noticed the shift in Kit's body language going from tension to relief. Even though Baloo had told her everything, and she had seen the extent of Kit's injuries, there was something else she needed to see. Stepping over to the bucket where Kit's green sweater was soaking, she reached amides the suds, and pulled out the worn green cloth, turning it inside out, she could see, the crisscross blood stains formed from prolonged beatings. Soaking the material back into the bucket, she made up her mind, walking over to the phone, and with a heavy heart she dialled some unfamiliar number. "Hello Operator, Cape Suzette Police please. I wish to report a prolonged case of Child Abuse."


	9. Chapter 9

The moment Baloo and Kit walked into the shack, Rebecca expected outrage, what she didn't expect was the range of vocabulary which had fallen out of Kit's mouth. She didn't realise Kit knew words like that, though his time was the Sky Pirates was so intense, it wasn't really surprising.   
As she reported the incident to the police, she knew child abuse cases weren't new. But as soon as she mentioned Kit's age and the Sky Pirates, she could then hear the urgency in their voice, as they asked Rebecca to keep Kit there, and they would be sending a car straight away.

"How could you? How could you?" He screamed at the pair of them, making his way to the bedroom to retrieve his small bag, only to be stopped by Baloo. Kit glared at the older bear, who had a firm grip on his arm. "You're not going anywhere Kit".

Anger seethed through Kit, who though had made a vow not to run, had momentary forgotten his promise. "They're going to put me in jail Baloo, do you want that? Do you Mrs Cunningham?" "Of course I don't, Kit", Rebecca gently responded, "But you have to go to the authorities."

"Why?" Anger dripped from Kit's voice. "So I can go to prison?"

The conversation was going nowhere fast, so Baloo had to bring it back down to earth, "Christopher". Kit stopped, at the use of Baloo using his real name, in an authoritative tone. How does he ever know, my name? Kit wondered but decided not to question that further. "You are going to the authorities".

Before Kit could open his mouth to protest, Baloo didn't give him a chance. "You owe it to too many people, not too". Seeing the quizzical look on Kit's face, Baloo said something that Kit had never considered. "You've been here for a month, Kit. Have you ever wondered, if he may have got someone to replace you? He had others before you, remember that?"

Kit's eyes opened, he hadn't, he generally hadn't ever thought about that. There was silence in the room, as the thought processed through Kit's mind, as he looked away, feeling deflated. "There's a car, on its way now". Rebecca informed them both, "Wait here the two of you, I'm going to have Wildcat pick up Molly".

While Rebecca was out of the shack, Kit stared intently out of the window, he was expecting the police car and men in uniforms to hurl him away; instead he was surprised to see a blue sedan turning into the road, and a very petite middle-aged woman exit the car. The sun illuminated her face, giving her a pleasant glow as she turned towards the shack. Baloo immediately began to feel embarrassed for his place; this woman looked like an Angel, who was coming into his organised chaos.

As she made her way towards the door, Baloo glanced over at Kit, who still wore the same troubled expression on his face. "It was fun while it lasted", he muttered under his breath, as she knocked at the door, Kit wanted to run all over again, but since his only exit was blocked by adults, he had no choice but to stand there whilst Baloo opened the door, just as Rebecca was coming in behind her.

"Ahhh Mr Cunningham", the woman said, before Baloo could correct her. "I'm Mrs Gold from the Child Welfare Agency". "No, that's Baloo von Bruinwald, my employee, I'm Rebecca Cunningham". Rebecca stated, having come through the door after her. "I see, and you must be Kit?"

Like so many other times in his life, Kit was suddenly scared of authority, so he just inched closer to Baloo.   
The Officer easily sensed his nervousness and took on the same air he had seen so many times with Mrs Cunningham. "I understand, your unease Kit, but all were going to do today, is take you down the station so you can tell us what happened". Kit wasn't totally convinced of this, but both Baloo and Rebecca held the same look on their faces, as Kit found himself led to the sedan.

With Baloo and Rebecca between him, the car smelled expensive as Kit turned to look at the shack and the Seaduck, for he hoped wasn't the last time. Kit knew it was a few miles to the Police Station, but they seemed to be the longest of his life as Rebecca held his hand, while he just stared at the floor.

As they pulled up to the Station, Kit's fears almost got the better of him, as Baloo gripped his hand, as was envisioning being led to the cells and left there to rot. Word that they were bringing in a teenage Sky Pirate had spread through the Prescient like wildfire, and several men were waiting at the front desk to see the bane of their lives.   
The chatter of the men fell silent, as Kit walked through the door; half of them look embarrassed; the other half couldn't take their eyes off him. Kit hadn't noticed, but Baloo caught one of them whispering "My God, he's just a kid", Kit still expected to be taken to the cells, was surprised instead to be directed to a bright room, which contained sofas, chairs, toys and magazines.

"Kit, if you'd like to go in", Mrs Gold directed as Kit gripped Baloo's hand tighter. "Not without Baloo", he uttered terrified, this was just a ruse to get him to the cells. Mrs Gold smiled, understandable "Of course, and Mrs Cunningham, if you want her too?"

As the three bears sat, with Kit in the middle, still scared to release his grip on Baloo's hand, as Mrs Gold, sat on the chair opposite, and pulled from her bag, a pen, notebook and recording device. "Kit", she explained, "Just so we get everything right, I will have to record everything you say, I understand, you're afraid, but no matter what you have done in the past, you will not be judged, nor charged with crimes relating to the Sky Pirates". Kit blinked at her last statement, "You mean I won't go to jail?"

Mrs Gold shook her head. "You're a minor, which means you were not responsible for any of your actions, but what I need you to do is tell me everything that happened". As she produced snacks and drinks, sensing this was going to be a long day.

Kit, now visibly relieved, steadied himself as the recorder pressed down, took a deep breath and began, "My name is Christopher Cloudkicker, and I was recruited by Don Karnage..."

In total the meeting went on for six hours, several times they had to pause whilst Kit steadied himself, by now he remembered dates and times of his beating, mentioning several times, the kindness of a Pirate called Mad Dog, all of which Mrs Gold wrote down. For Baloo, this was second-hand information, but for Rebecca and Mrs Gold, this was their first and even though they both tried to show professionalism, the sadness etched on all their faces.

Kit did his best to ensure they knew Baloo, was the one who had saved his life, that Baloo was the one who had taken him in. Suddenly afraid, he would end the conversation and lose him. Baloo feeling his fear, stroked the back of his neck reassuringly. 

As the interview concluded, Kit felt exhausted from having to re-live the last year over and over again, as Mrs Gold stood up, saying she would be back in a second, but returned ten minutes later with a police photographer. "Kit, for us to document the abuse, we need to take photographs of your scars, would that be all right?" It wasn't what he wanted, as the blood rose to Kit's face. "It's alright Kit", Rebecca whispered, grabbing his hand, "We'll be with you,"

"Actually I'd like to speak to Baloo outside if that's all right with you?" Baloo wanted to stay, but since the professional needed to speak with him, he reassured Kit, that it would be all right, as Kit slipped off the sofa, and in front of the photographer exposed his back. The photographer had seen some serious crime scenes over the years, but ever he was stunned at the abuse inflicted on Kit's small body. 

Baloo followed Mrs Gold into a side room and saw through two-way glass, an invention he had never seen before, which looked back into the room, even with Rebecca holding his arms, as the camera exploded across his back, Kit jerked as if that residue memory of the beatings was crossing his shoulders. All Baloo could do was watch and wish he was in there, while Mrs Gold addressed him, "I know he's been through Hell, and that's why I wanted to bring you out here."

"While my boy, is being photographed!" Baloo didn't mean to sound so sharp, but he was tired of all of this, and all he wanted to do was get Kit home. Mrs Gold understood this, and preserved, "I know, I know, but I'll be honest with you, this may get worse for Kit!"

"In what way?"

"Kit ran away from an orphanage, spent a year with the Pirates and now is here...he is a strong boy, but what he needs now is help and support."

"Are you going to take him away from me?” the sudden horror ran through Baloo, and he was determined that would not happen

Mrs Gold smiled sincerely, "Actually quite the opposite, Kit has made it clear he wants to be with you more than anything, by placing him back in the foster care system, I believe this will be detrimental to his future. However, he is still only twelve; he has gaps in his schooling, so I am going to recommend a state-funded tutor until he's academically improved enough to enter the public school system.

I also want to arrange some counselling, to assist in his transition period, and even though you are a single man, with less than a stellar financial, however Mr von Bruinwald, there is extensive records of you and your aviation performance, in both the War and in defending Cape Suzette against the Sky Pirates on several occasions".

Baloo groaned inwardly, he really did not want to be reminded of that, knowing full well that ever victory, he had against the Pirates was another whip against Kit's back. Mrs Gold brought him down to earth, with the sound of her voice "So, what I am going to recommend to the courts is that you become Kit's temporary foster father, pending permanency". Baloo blinked, "Pending..."

Mrs Gold peered over her glasses. "I'm not going to lie to you Mr von Bruinwald, we've been trying to arrest the Sky Pirates for some time, courtesy of Kit's evidence, we now have against his original charges of being a Sky Pirate, we now have attempted murder, abuse, and intimidation all against a child...we have enough evidence for a stronger warrant for his arrest, to be issued immediately". Baloo could have kissed her, "You mean you can seriously arrest him?"

Mrs Gold, beamed, "Let's say we're going to try, until then, whilst I was out of the room, I did talk to my superiors about Kit, and they are happy for him to stay with you, however, there are some conditions that have to be met". It took a few minutes, as Baloo and Mrs Gold entered the room, at the exact moment the photographer was finishing, who made a hasty retreat, clearly hating that part of his job. Kit was pulling his sweater back on, and Baloo couldn't help but notice Kit's, eyes were red-rimmed.

As Mrs Gold discussed what she had just informed Baloo, every adult in the room, couldn't help but notice Kit's tension disappearing. Then she added the one thing Baloo knew Kit wouldn't be happy about "You mean I'm grounded!" He exclaimed in shock, even with Karnage dominating the skies, flying was the one thing he loved before everything else, on the planet. "No, it means that apart from any special circumstances or moments we know Karnage is not in the flight area, you will have to remain out of the skies". "But I'm Baloo's navigator; I have to be with him."

Kit's excuses fell on deaf ears, as Rebecca could only shoot Baloo a look while the adults discussed Kit's welfare as if he was not in the room. It was made clear, Baloo would go on his flights while Kit stayed being. He would also have to have a tutor and counselling, Kit knew was for his own well-being, but he hated the sudden loss of control over his life. 

As the meeting finished, and the rather unorthodox, according to Mrs Gold, family, filed out of the room. Kit's mind was a myriad of emotions, which he couldn't voice on the way back to higher for Hire, his home. The concept was a new one for Kit, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Mrs Cunningham and Baloo, both couldn't hide their delight and kept stealing smiles at each other while Baloo slung his arm over Kit's shoulder in comfort. The sun was setting over the bay as the car pulled into their shack. Wildcat and Molly were playing catch on the dock. "Mommy", she squealed in delight running over to her mother. Rebecca gave her daughter a deep hug, breathing in the scent of her innocence. "Where you been Momma?"

"Mommy had some grown-up things to do sweetie" Rebecca explained, not wanting Molly to know anything about it. As Kit watched from a distance, Baloo came up behind him "Heck of a day, ha Kit?" it was all Baloo could say. And all Kit could do was nod in response. "Baloo", he suddenly said after being quiet for so long, "What happens now?" Baloo smiled, "I really don't know."

With Kit's future now in the hands of other people, it seemed like moments for things to process. Baloo heard first they had issued a warrant for Don Karnage for all the reasons involving Kit, although his name was withheld, in addition to the other numerous act of crime he had committed over the years.   
Baloo thought of the times the entire region had encountered Karnage, but only gave a damn when they found out he was abusing children. Baloo was hoping Kit would somehow remain anonymous, but it was a matter of seconds that people figured out it was Kit. The only teenage Sky Pirate they knew, who had that altercation in Louie's on that fateful day.

In the meantime Baloo, for woke up every morning, knowing he now had a child to support and little by little, a bear who considered himself a total bum, suddenly began to get his act together. That night as an exhausted Kit slept; Baloo sat down with Rebecca and worked out Kit's entire schedule.   
It was simple really, with Kit grounded; he would spend his days with Rebecca, doing his schoolwork in the Higher for Hire office, or at his appointment with the councillors. In truth, Baloo had always considered Shrinks, as a bunch of Quarks, but he recognised Kit needed help that he couldn't supply.

The next morning as Baloo headed off, Kit watched from the office window, itching to sneak on board. Mrs Gold had called them that morning, to advise an Educational specialist would be there in the afternoon, to check Kit's education level.   
As Baloo launched the Seaducks engines and climbed through the skies, he suddenly saw in Kit's seat, a map folded up with a note, and couldn't suppress a smile, "Baloo, it's the quickest way, get home soon, Kit". It was signed at the bottom, even though he was barred from the skies, Kit still wanted to be useful as a navigator, in the end Baloo was grateful for it, as thanks to Kit's direction he narrowly missed three storms and was home before the sunset.

Docking the plane, he approached the Higher for Hire office, and was almost taken aback by what he saw, Kit was sitting at the desk next to Rebecca, who was both looking over the deliveries, and aiding Kit with his homework, Molly was running around pretending to be Danger Woman, it suddenly struck Baloo, how much of a family, they looked together.

Rebecca had that motherly and patient way about her, as she aided Kit with his lessons, Baloo almost felt guilty, for walking through the door, and disturbing the scene, even though Molly clearly didn't as she bounced into Baloo's arms for a cuddle. "Baloo". She squealed in excitement, "I'm Danger Woman", "I know you are Princess", he assured her as he approached the desk, whilst Rebecca and Kit began to tell him, about their day.

As Mrs Gold had suggested, Kit was behind in the typical things a student needed, like English and Science, but advanced in Maths and Physics. He also had an appointment to see a counsellor the next day, which Rebecca was taking him too. In the days that followed, it was strange to Baloo, to suddenly have a routine thrust upon him. In the skies he missed Kit but loved coming home to a shack full of life, as the weeks wore on, there were changes occurring, of which he had no control over.

Although Baloo had hoped to protect Kit from it all, he was not so fortunate especially when Shere Khan publicly announced, that he was personally placing a reward for a thousand dollars, for any information aiding to the arrest of Don Karnage. Suddenly every pilot who had ever dreamed of a windfall took to the skies, but even that didn't seem to tighten the net in the vast blue yonder.

The fact, he was still out there, seemed to affect Kit, even if he had constant reassurance Karnage wouldn't find him, his subconscious hadn't realised that, and almost every night Baloo, woke up, to the sound of Kit in the throes of a nightmare. Even at these times where he felt the most helpless, all Baloo could do was hold him, while he calmed down, eventually learning the art of soothing, as the boy slept once more. Some nights, when Baloo, sensed there were more to the dreams, he would sit up with Kit, who told him more about his life with the Sky Pirates, but even though Baloo sensed Kit was relieved to finally tell his story, Baloo sensed something more behind those eyes.

In all this Baloo had steered clear, of Louie's during the day, only heading there at times, when the bar was less busy so he could unload in privacy, to a sympathetic and attentive friend. Who, for once just listened while Baloo unloaded what had happened to Kit, but never asked any more of his friend.   
Then one crisp Sunday, and neither Baloo nor Kit had any plans, Baloo decided to take him to Louie's for shakes. He had heard reports that Karnage had been spotted several hundred miles away, and the police had confirmed the skies were totally clear for a brief visit away from Cape Suzette.

As the Seaduck took to the skies, Kit was so happy he was practically bouncing in his seat through Baloo warned him, he would tie him down if he needed too. Even though Cloud Surfing was still barred, Kit, opened the window, a few inches, and let the cold air wash over him. Over the weeks had forgotten how much the skies meant to him, and Baloo, who had missed his presence, shared his enthusiasm. As the plane docked outside Louie's, both men entered the Island shack, and in a second, the typical noise of Louie's was cut silent, and all eyes fell on Kit.

Kit had only been there a few times, but he knew the usual noise and revelry. All now was silence as every pair of eyes fell on him, he heard a harsh whisper of "That's Karnage's Pirate", before he spun on his heels and brushed past Baloo, back to the bright sunshine of the dock. Baloo felt a surge of anger, deliberately letting his footsteps fall heavily, and he approached the nearest one, a scrawny pilot, who Baloo knew to be one of the biggest motor mouths of the skies.

Baloo knew his reputation preceded him, and he was happy to use that to his advantage, knowing all he needed was a Stetson and pistol, and this encounter would be remiss of a western. Approaching the pilot, Baloo, glanced down, and was pleased to see; he looked suitably freaked out and moved lower until his eyes were almost level, with his.  
"Do you have a problem with me?" He asked sternly. The Pilot looked worried, almost immediately beads of sweat seemed to break out from his lips, as he shook his head "Do you have a problem, with my navigator?", narrowly avoiding calling Kit his son, not that he didn't want to yell it from the rooftops, he just didn't wasn't to add to the speculation, again followed by a head shake. "Well, that is perfect, so the next time, we come in here, you are going to act like nothing is out of the ordinary aren't you?" A head nod, in response.

"You are going to, go about your business, and leave, that boy alone, because I can tell you this, he's a great kid, and to me is worth more than almost every one of you". He directed the last statement to Louie, who could only nod in response, his own face of thunder. There were murmurs across the bar, as the message finally began to sink in. "Well, that's good", Baloo muttered, turning around and throwing a quick farewell to Louie. As the bar, door closed, Baloo was grateful to hear, the sheer angry voice of Louie's fill the bar, successfully shaming them, for their actions.

As expected Kit was seated, in his seat staring out of the window in silence, which continued as the plane roared across the sea, and back into Cape Suzette, that night Kit wouldn't even talk to Baloo, who desperately tried to get something out of him. 

He seemed to shut himself away, trying to reconcile his thoughts, Baloo, made the decision, the next morning to speak to his counsellor, for assistance, which Rebecca agreed on, and shifted his work to Wildcat, who was grateful for something to do. Even since Baloo, had increased his workload, Wildcat, had found himself with more time on his own hands and was usually found tinkering with his inventions. 

It was a stunning day, as Baloo walked into the Doctors office, and all the windows were open, in an attempt to cool the room down, there was no one else but Kit being seen at that time, which Baloo was grateful for, as the sound of Kit's voice travelled, Baloo realised he was unintentionally eavesdropping on the conversation, but what he heard from the mouth of that boy caused his jaw to drop with surprise


	10. Chapter 10

"And then Baloo had to sort them out, seriously, he had to do that…in the bar owned by his best friend…it was so humiliating".

"Humiliating…for you, or for Baloo?"

"Him, he had to be humiliated, I know he loves going there". Kit was still pacing across the room, a habit he had picked up when he was in therapy. For some reason, the moment he tried to discuss his feeling, his legs just wanted to run, even though he knew everything he said, would be reported to Mrs Gold, so he exhausted himself by walking back and forth.  
Kit didn't realise that this was a typical reaction of most children, unable to cope with their feelings, and as such felt like a freak almost every time.

"And what about you?"

"Me? Oh come off it, it was terrible, the guy does something nice for me, and I screw up his life, the way I've been screwing it up since day one". Kit stopped and collapsed into the overgrown chair, "All he does is nice things for me…and I screw it up".

The therapist, Mrs Istel was young, but an expert on this, and knew all the right things to say. "What nice things does he do?"

Kit looked at her and struggled to explain "He lets me stay with him, he cooks for me, and he takes money from his wages so I can buy clothes…money I know he's trying to save to get the Seaduck back…because he trashed the original Seaduck rescuing me! I cost the guy his dreams, and he acts like he's all right about it...he even made sure Mrs Cunningham gave me an allowance for the map planning…he makes sure I'm feeling alright, he holds me when I cry and he saved me when Cummings Hill collapsed". Kit's voice was close to cracking, but he willed the tears away, he had got sick of feeling sorry for himself. "He asks nothing of me, and I still screwed up his life".

Mrs Istel had a gentle, yet commanding tone, which seemed to penetrate the entire office. "What you just described Kit, is the standard act of a father being there for his child, have you ever considered, Baloo asks nothing of you, because he generally cares only for your well-being?"

Kit scoffed, as the thought turned itself in his mind, for the hundredth time, "Seriously, he cares for me? Why would anyone care about me, a stupid, pathetic Sky Pirate, like me?"

"Kit", Mrs Istel reasoned, "You haven't been a Sky Pirate, for quite some time".

Kit almost laughed at the suggestion, sure he had bid the Iron Vulture a definite goodbye, but that didn't mean it was over just like that. He managed a grim smile and turned in her direction.

"I know, Mrs Gold said, I am too young to face criminal charges, so I don't even have a slate to wipe clean. In the eyes of the law, it never happened, I'm a victim and not a villain". Kit stated

Kit's new interest in books had increased his vocabulary to extreme volumes, Baloo realised, as he stood by the door unable to move, yet also unwilling to disturb what Kit had to say.

"Just because, the State, states my conscience is clear, doesn't mean it really is, as a Pirate I still hurt people, my age means nothing, I'm still as guilty as them"

"From what I've read, your actual participations in raids was rather limited, when compared to some of the others".

Kit shook his head, "Yet I was the one, who still planned the raids, I was the one who told them the right directions and how to strike as swiftly as possible". Exhaling slowly, he said something; he had been unable to say until that moment. "That's why I don't deserve any of this; I deserve jail, not someone like Baloo who's willing to take someone like me in."

The therapist, leant forward, and picked her words carefully, in the weeks she had seen Kit, she had been hoping for a breakthrough like this.

"So, you feel guilty, over the people you hurt in the raids?"

Kit was silent for a minute, digesting the question, and then said in a whisper, which Baloo struggled to hear.

"There is two incidents, I can't get off my mind" Kit begun, as he regaled his therapist, the time of his first raid, when he struck the man in the head with a gun, and his last, the moment he had encountered a boy about the same age as him, who thought he was going to hurt his little sister.

As he described it, Kit began to realise that the little girl had to have been the same age as Molly and felt his stomach sink further. In the weeks, he had spent so much time with the four-year-old; he had begun to feel a brotherly protectiveness towards her and hated himself some more. Finishing his story, Kit finally looked at his therapist, who was hardened enough not to break down at the child tragic tale…but only just, as she cleared her throat to recover.

"So Kit, your first and last raids, are affecting you, maybe because one opened your eyes, and the other brought you down to earth". There were more scientific ways of explaining it, but Kit was too young to understand them. "That's a natural reaction, Kit. It doesn't mean you're bad, nor crazy for feeling it".

Kit shook his head, and replied with full honesty, "It eats me, up sometimes, this pain in my stomach, after what I caused those people, how does that go away...you tell me?"

"Have you, ever considered contacting them yourself, to tell them you're sorry? I know the Police, would have details of both incidents if they were reported", and which she was sure was correct, a child assaulting an old man, and a case of child endangerment, didn't exactly go unnoticed by Police.

"What, I write to them, telling them I'm sorry I was a Sky Pirate, please forgive me?" Kit retorted, veering close to sarcasm. Mrs Istel ignored Kit's defensiveness, "Well it may be a good idea, just to let them know what happened, and why you left and how you're doing now". Kit, I know you must be scared of their reaction, but it's clear it will help…if you're unsure of what to write, maybe Mrs Cunningham or even Baloo could help you".

"How can I ask them to help with me this, it's like I'm begging for forgiveness".

"You're not asking for forgiveness Kit, you want to apologise to them", Baloo said, as he came into the room, he had heard his boys honesty and so had to act on that, he thought it was a fantastic idea, just as an attempt to bring Kit closure.

Kit turned towards the door, as Baloo walked in, immediately; Mrs Istel was on to her feet. "Kit, I am so sorry, I had no idea this was going to happen; Mr Von Bruinwald was not scheduled to come in today". Like any good therapist, she respected the patient, doctor confidentiality agreement and would never have set Kit up like this.

Kit looked at his therapist and knew she was telling the truth, as he faced, Baloo, a familiar feeling of dread, filled his stomach, as he struggled to find his words. "How, can I ask them to forgive me Baloo, after what I did…and what if they don't, what if they hate me even more?"

Kit's voice was so small; it was a reminder to the adults, that no matter what he had gone through, he was still a child. All Baloo could do, was nod, "You don't Kit, and I can understand the reason, that scares you, but can you imagine feeling any worse, then you do now?" Baloo not having the benefit of the same education as the Doctor was, in total honesty pulling words from the sky, but from the look on Mrs Istel face, it seemed to be the correct thing to say.

Kit let the idea process through his mind and felt emotionally torn, could he really do this? Both his therapist and Baloo thought it was a good idea. Kit really had no desire to keep going over his past, but his past it seemed, just wouldn't let him go. Eventually he nodded, "Yeah I'd like to do that", even saying it out loud somehow made it seem all better, then something occurred to Kit, "Baloo, what are you doing here?"   
This time it was Baloo's turn to look awkward, unlike Kit, who had been encouraged to talk about his feelings, Baloo didn't have the same luxury at his age. Thankfully sensing his discomfort, Mrs Istel motioned for him to sit down, even though Baloo hadn't been ordered to come to the sessions, she wanted to learn more about the man Kit practically worshipped.

Baloo as he accepted a drink, addressed the pair of them, it was strange that Kit and himself, had never discussed this at their home, but for some reasons it was easier to say outside the shack "You're not screwing up my life, Kit, I can't believe you think like that"

All Kit could go was shrug; it was a difficult question to answer. "It's just that you do so much for me and Louis…"

"Don't worry about that, their idiots, people consider me an Ace pilot, but that's because they're the competition. Don't worry about them, I never have" Baloo supplied.

"And you do so much for me!"

Baloo couldn't resist a small smile, even though he realised how sad it was, that he had to reiterate what Mrs Istel had stated. "Kit, I know this is hard for you to understand, but this is what parents do until the courts decide otherwise…which we hope will not happen". He carefully stressed the last word, "I am your foster parent, this is my job kid, and this is what a parent does, I'm not going to get rid of you, because of some idiots in a bar, what type of idiot would I be?"

Kit, looked for reassurance, in his therapist's face, and found it, as Baloo contained talking, "Kit, I've never been a parent before, and three months ago, I only had to take care of myself and I did a pretty lousy job at that, I'm constantly worried that I'm not doing the right thing and that you'll be better off living with Rebecca".

A look of alarm crossed Kit's face, so Baloo quickly pushed on, "I wouldn't and she wouldn't, but if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have got this far" As Baloo was explaining it, it really began to hit home, how much Rebecca had done for him, well for all of them. Perhaps he should tell her more often, and then decided against it, she was egotistical as it was!

Then, Baloo found himself, revealing something he had kept secret for so long, "The reason I'm determined to keep you, Kit is that I was also raised in the foster care system, my parents died when I was five, and I spent eleven years in a home. The day I aged out, was the day I signed up for the Air Force, so I know exactly what's like and what you run away from, and I know if Don Karnage had come to me at the age of eleven, I would have done the same".

Kit's eyes widened, but Mrs Istel, knew all of this, so said nothing. "So that's why I do, what I do. You're not a burden to me Kit; you are my son".

What followed was silence, whilst Baloo mentally kicked himself, it was no secret he had begun seeing Kit like his own child, weeks earlier, but knowing Kit was in a fragile state, was adverse to even mention it. He knew, he had been betrayed so much by adults and didn't want to place any pressure on him.

Kit's mind reeled, Baloo as his father…for real, sure it's what had been hoping for, but to hear it vocalised. In his entire life, no one had ever said they wanted to be his parent. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea, at least he thought he did, then something else occurred to him, he knew his placement was only temporary, what if they changed their minds? Could he avoid it somehow?

He found himself nodding, as he tried to process the information. "Yeah, I'd like that", he said noticing Baloo's embarrassment at the announcement, and they both turned to the therapist, who had just glanced at the clock. "Forgive me gentlemen, but I have an appointment in the next five minutes, as the pair rose, she addressed both of them "Kit, you've made some good decision today, please act upon them, and Mr Bruinwald, thank you for coming in today, it's been wonderful to finally meet you", her smile was genuine, and both bears returned it.

As they left the office, both of them tried to find the words to break the silence "She's a good therapist". Baloo finally said as they were in the lift, Kit could only smile, "Yeah she's amazing."

Back at the shack, Kit knew what he had to do though it took two days and dozens of sheets of paper until it was all written. He knew what he had to say but to try to explain everything, was harder than he thought. With the help of Mrs Cunningham and Baloo, he finally had the letters written. They were brief but honest, Kit explained the life, he had led and the actions he had taken to get him away from there, how those days had affected him, and how he was trying to apologise.   
The Police explained it was advisable for him not to use his last name, but through them the letters would be sent. Kit felt exhausted as he signed his first name but felt another layer had been lifted from his shoulders.

In the meantime, there were still jobs to do and the company to run, even with Kit's map reading abilities, as he waved Baloo off in the mornings, his mind processed the idea of Baloo being his dad. He had tried to say it, but struggled in his own mind, as if saying the three letter word would jinx it somehow. As he threw himself into his schoolwork, determined to show the people who were deciding his future, that this was the best place for him.

He was surprised one day, to wake up with a large parcel addressed to him, tearing the box opened, it was a crate full of pots of some sort of oil, and ingredients he couldn't pronounce, let alone know their uses. In it was attached a note, which he read out loud "Master Cloudkicker, use once in the morning over the affected area, expect second crate in two months, my scientist have advised me, this will assist in the eradication of scar area, complements of Khan Industries".

Kit's emotions ranged from gratitude to rage, if Khan knew about his scars, then who else did? Mrs Cunningham helped him compose a thank you note, as with Baloo's aid, he did as he was told and applied the oil everyone morning. He hated it, as it made his skin itch, but as the weeks past, he could see a slight improvement.   
He already knew most wouldn't disappear, as the cuts went too deep, but the superficial ones seemed lighter, almost unnoticeable. He knew they would never truly go away, but knowing that some would no longer be there as if erasing the marks of Karnage's abuse made him feel better, and he began to sleep easier. He still had bad nights but woke up relieved because he knew someone would be there for him, be it Rebecca or Baloo.

As time passed, at times Kit could almost forget about what happened, as he enjoyed fishing trips and picnics with the Higher for Higher staff during the quiet moments. It was one of those days when he had come home from fishing to find, Mrs Cunningham, sitting there, holding an envelope addressing to him, containing two letters.

Neither of them had addresses or postal marks to indicate the sender, but Kit's heart sank, as he realised who they may be from, one was written in the cursive hand of a woman, he noticed, his hand trembling as he held it. In the end and with his permission Rebecca took it off him and opened it. "Can I read this out?" she asked the boy, who could only nod, suddenly feeling cold in contrast to the beautiful day outside. By this point, Baloo had come into the office and pulled the boy to the couch whilst Rebecca cleared her throat.

"My dear Christopher", she read out loud. "Thank you so much for writing to us, my family remembers the incident so well, and as a parent, I was naturally concerned for their safety. As my son was recanting the incident, I do recall him telling us about a Sky Pirate, the same age as him.

At the time, I was angry, but later on I began to wonder, how could a child become a Sky Pirate? Your letter explained, what happened, and I am so sorry that any child, especially you, went through an experience like that.

You enquired, about the health of my children. I am delighted to say, that both my son and daughter are fine, this fateful day in your life hasn't blighted them a single bit.

Christopher, in your letter, it was made clear, that it was written to ease your conscience. My family have never hated you for anything and feel relieved you now have clearly found yourself a very wonderful and supportive family. My family wish you well, Christopher, from the articulation of your letter, you're clearly a bright young man, and I'm sure you will have a wonderful future.

Regards

Cassandra", the last name was missing; due to security reason's Kit realised.

All Kit could do, was just sit there as he digested the information, they didn't hate him, they really didn't. He hadn't been expecting that reaction, in truth he had been hoping, for it but not for a warm letter like that. Inspired by the letter, he took the other envelope and opened it, even though Baloo this time offered to be the one to read it out.

"Dear Christopher, thank you for your letter, as I know you are living in Cape Suzette, I would like to meet you in person to discuss the contents. Please have your guardian contact me.

Charles Adler".

There was a number listed, below, and Baloo hated himself, for the predicament he had now placed Kit into.

"Do you want to meet him?" Baloo queried, wishing he didn't have to ask.

Kit thought for a minute… he really didn't what would he say? Yet he found himself nodding, as Baloo stepped over to dial the listed number, Kit went and stood out on the pier, not wishing to be a part of the conversation in any way.

After a few minutes, Baloo joined him in the fresh air. "He said, he wants to meet at Walt's Diner tomorrow at one pm, I said it wouldn't be a problem, he sounded sincere…you know we can cancel, if you don't want to do it". Kit's had his back to Baloo, so the bear couldn't see the boy's reaction, all he did say was "No that's all right", Kit's voice sounded hollow, and he struggled to sleep that night.   
He hoped morning wouldn't come, but the next afternoon, the pair of them were in Rebecca's car, driving to the Diner. Rebecca had wanted to come, but the business prevented it, and Wildcat had taken on the deliveries for the day.

They arrived early, slipping into a booth; Baloo ordered coffee and a milkshake for Kit, who could hardly taste it, as a familiar sight for Kit walked through the door. Immediately the boy tensed up, as Baloo turned round, slid from the seats and gestured Kit to do the same.

As the man approached them, Kit found himself inching closer to Baloo, who squeezed his shoulder in response, the three of them, exchanged pleasantries and introductions, and Baloo ordered more coffee.

For a brief moment, there was silence, as Mr Adler, took the letter Kit had written and placed it on the table, it was clear, it had been read, and re-read several times. Kit took the moment to raise his eyes and look closer at the man, there was no mistaken the scar on his forehead, courtesy of being pistol whipped by Kit, who stared at the floor again, feeling a wave of guilt.

Finally, Mr Adler cleared his throat. "You look different, from when I last saw you, how long was it, about a year?" Kit did some mental calculation, and decided it was about right, and nodded in response.

"So Christopher", "It's Kit", Baloo corrected gently, as his foster son was trying to find the right words to say. Mr Adler nodded and gently smiled. "So Kit, you said in your letter, that you were recruited by Karnage when you were eleven, what happened to you for that to even happen?"

Kit groaned inwardly, whilst Baloo raised an eyebrow and took another sip of coffee, Kit had not desired to go back to his past life, but he owed this man, whose life he had changed at least the truth.

As he described the time on the Iron Vulture, several times, they had to pause for refills, as it was a very long story, Baloo noticed the man's reaction and realised how much it matched his own. As Kit got to the end, Charles Adler, run his hand over his lips thoughtfully, before saying. "I knew it was bad; I never imagined it was as bad as that, damn kid", as he shook his head. "I can't believe Karnage does that to children".

All Kit could do was shrug, "Yeah, I was surprised too".

"If I'd had known, I would have done something more, to get you out of there".

"You mean, you don't hate me?" Kit said tensely, not expecting this reaction at all, "After, what I did to you?" he was almost confused by this.

Mr Adler, shrugged, "Sure I was in the beginning, all I had to do was make a delivery and instead I was captured by Pirates, but later on I began to wonder about this kid who barrel whipped me with a gun". Kit looked away at the reminder, "As I was near retirement age, anyway, and after speaking to the cops since they already knew about Karnage recruiting process.

I decided to open a flight school for deprived youngsters…kids out of the foster system or on low incomes. They study planes and get their GED, at the same time. In fact some of the pilots I've trained, now work for Khan Industries". Both Baloo and Kit looked at each other suitably impressed, what began was a long discussion on planes, Charles Adler had five within his company, and Kit wanted to know more about them.   
As the day turned to evening, and more food was ordered, Kit's heart was gratified upon learning that even though he was unable to acquire a temporary pilot's licence for four more years, he could still attend the classes, which Baloo was happy for him to do over the summer, if Kit was going to fulfil his destiny of being an ace pilot, he had to start early after all.

As the evening wore, on, and more food was delivered, Kit's tension having disappeared hours ago, Mr Adler suddenly looked up at the clock and remarked. "Darn, I was meant to get to the store, to get some chocolate for the grandkids".

"Oh, I can get that", Kit stated as he run for the door after Baloo has passed him a few coins. As the small boy, left the Diner, Charles's demeanour changed slightly. "That boy of yours is amazing, you've done brilliantly", he informed Baloo, who felt a swell of pride at this.

Then Adler's face grew more serious "Listen, I've trained pilots, there always coming round my airfield and there talking, something is about to go down, and it involves Karnage!" Baloo leant in closer, "What do you mean?"

Adler's voice dropped, "I'm saying that the rumour is Karnage is heading back to Cape Suzette". Baloo's jaw grimaced; Karnage had been so quiet recently as if he was a phantom rather than a real person. "A few of the Khan Pilots, have told me that when they were captured over the Atlantic sea, Karnage was more deranged than usual, saying how he was going to get his revenge, over someone. Now that I've met him and you…I'm here to tell you, I think Karnage is coming back for that boy".

Baloo was thunderstruck, he had spent so much time, protecting Kit, he never imagined someone, even Karnage having a personal vendetta against him, "Are you sure?", he urged Adler, who only shook his head. "I only know what my Pilots tell me, which isn't much, but as his guardian, I just want you to know. If Karnage is planning something, I can get Kit out of the area easily". Baloo sat back, processing the information. Could Karnage really be after the boy?

He considered Adler's request and felt grateful, if Kit were a target, maybe it would be best to get him out of the area, then he felt a pang of selfishness, he knew a good parent would do it, but Baloo really didn't have it in him, when he suddenly envisioned days without the boy.

Baloo made the decision, to contact the police the next day, as Kit came into the Diner brandishing the chocolate. Immediately both men snapped back to the jovial conversation they were having before, whilst they ordered dessert. It was late, as they left the Diner, with all the lamps illuminating the streets, Adler shook both their hands and told them to come to his airfield anytime, wishing them both well.

Kit was in high spirits as they drove home, his smile so infectious, Baloo joined in, keeping his troubles to himself. That night as the boy slept soundly, after he had regaled Rebecca, at how awesome Mr Adler was, and how he was going to learn to fly planes, other than the Seaduck, Baloo confided in Rebecca, about the situation.

"Rebecca, I can't lose him, we've come too far for that to happen", Baloo continued before Rebecca could get a word in edgeways. "I know it's wrong, as I'm meant to think of Kit, and what's best for him…but can you see this place without him?" Rebecca, never having known Baloo without that boy by his side, really couldn't imagine her life without the both of them. The concept of life, without her Pilot and adolescent navigator, suddenly scared her…what if Kit did have to leave, would Baloo go with him? Though she rationed it, rather unsuccessfully with the idea that Baloo would never abandon his plane, then she realised he actually would if it meant he had to protect Kit.

"Let me think, about it", she told him, trying to give him her most supportive smile, with that the tension lifted from Baloo, he was so new to being a parent, and dealing with a child of abuse, something he would never hold against Kit naturally. Rebecca having several years of experience just seemed to know exactly what to do. The next day was the weekend, so Molly was playing on the pier, whilst Baloo, Kit and Wildcat, were doing maintenance work on the Seaduck, Rebecca placed a call to Cape Suzette Police, relaying Baloo's fear and the rumours against Kit, naturally she never named the source, as Pilots by nature were a talkative bunch. A few hours later the Police called her back, stating they wanted the family to attend the Police Station…but it was just a formality. As Rebecca placed the phone back on the cradle, she felt relieved, even though Kit would never face charges for his crimes.   
As she peered out of the window, to see her trio of staff working on her plane, singing along to the latest top ten, it really hit her how much of a family these individuals had become. Though she would never tell Baloo that, he'll think she was a pushover if she did. The next call that came in was from a company, who wanted their mink stoles, a day earlier than expected and were willing to pay twice the going rate, something no small business could turn down.

Reluctant as she was to take Molly with her, whilst she passed on the duties to Wildcat, she had no other option, when she announced the four of them, had to head to the police station, both adults exchanged a look, whilst Kit for once didn't feel concerned. The last few days had changed his outlook though he was hoping that it might have something to do with Baloo's petition to adopt him.

When the four of them, were in the car the Police had sent to them, Kit who was looking out of the window, suddenly did some mental maths and realised they were driving away from the Police station, he immediately blurted this out to Baloo, who grew concerned.

"Where are you taking us?" he demanded to the driver "Someplace more secure", was the smooth reply. If it wasn't for the fact, he had three people he cared about sitting next to him, Baloo would have unleashed all moment of fury. He swallowed his rage, protective as he was; he knew any act of violence could be seen as a red mark against him, as Kit glanced at him.

"It's going to be fine Kit", he whispered, hoping he wasn't lying to the boy. As the car turned, the corner, they all looked up at the magnificent building in front of them, all of then barely had time to register it, as they turned into the car park.

Immediately, they were all out of the car, and swiftly escorted into an elevator, in the mind of four-year-old Molly, this place was a towering castle and she beamed with delight. Rebecca was just confused, while Baloo and Kit knew exactly where they were, but thought it ridiculous to voice it out loud. They hadn't seen the man in months…since that fateful day, and Baloo had hoped it would stay that way, even though technically Kit did owe him. As the elevator door opened, Rebecca and Molly practically breathed in the beauty and opulence of the room, created with the finest idea in taste.

She stepped out first, almost stunned as the men followed, they knew exactly where they were going, and they felt his presence, almost across the room. The only difference from before was a large table situated in the middle of the room, surrounded by the Chief of Police, the head of his own private air force and, of course, the man himself. Immediately Kit stepped behind Baloo, as the Bengal Tiger turned to face them, his face curved in what could only be a smile "Ahh the crew of Higher for Higher, thank you so much for joining us".


	11. Chapter 11

For a brief moment all was silent, whilst everyone tried to take the situation in, Kit, almost of habit felt himself pulling into Baloo's side, something Baloo knew bothered the boy, though he didn't blame him one bit.   
The room itself seemed to intimidate the older bear, who wasn't used to this type of opulence, though from the look on Molly's face, it was something she had dreamed of, as she looked up at the Bengal Tiger and squealed; in a tone Baloo imagined the room was unused too.

"Wildcat", Molly made a move, to run to the suited individual for a cuddle, as Rebecca pulled her back. "No sweetheart, his name is Mr Khan, he's not Wildcat…we left Wildcat back at the office", Rebecca explained, both to her daughter and to the man himself. For a brief moment, Baloo saw a small smile dart across Khan's lips, which he realised, did remind him of Wildcat…at least the way he was back then. "I see", Khan smiled at the young girl "So you must be little Molly Cunningham?"

Rebecca blinked but wasn't surprise Khan knew exactly who she was, if she knew about Kit, the so far unclaimed reward and, of course, his injuries, he no doubt had looked at who were his Guardians. Molly nodded, happy that this man knew who she was. "Is this your castle?", the childish honesty in her voice, a stark contrast to the seriousness of the room, caused smiles to break out amongst all the adults, even on Khan's head pilot, whose name everyone soon learned was Bagheera. 

"This is my place of business and my home…but if you like castles, I did prepare this just for you". Khan stepped back, with something that could almost be described as a flourish as Molly saw not too far away was a pink dollhouse castle, standing slightly taller than her, with dolls outside just begging for a little girl to play with. Molly gasped and not even asking Rebecca if it was alright tore her grip from her mother and rushed over there immediately immersing herself into an adventure.

Rebecca blinked just amazed at Khan's distraction and realised their arrival he had no idea Molly would be in attendance. Did he have a castle in his office, just in case of situations like this?  
But decided not to ask further, and noticed that the castle and now Molly were far away enough not to be a distraction to the obvious grown-up situation in the room and close enough so Rebecca could keep an eye on her.

With that matter quickly settled Khan motioned for the three bears to join them at a large ornate table in the centre of the room and gestured to the document they surrounded. It was an A3 piece of paper, which had been folded and refolded at least a dozen times, from the paper marks it was clear that this was done in haste, but had taken a while to do. 

"This note was left with one of my pilots, on a failed raid" Bagheera explained, to the others while Kit knew exactly what it was. "It's the blueprints of the Iron Vulture", he practically breathed, taking in the sketch. He knew it all instantly, for a brief moment it suddenly appeared as if in real time on the table, due to the almost perfect design "But a few things have been missed off". Khan nodded "We understand that" he replied in his almost dulcet tones "Which is why we'd like you to explain further".

Kit studied the blueprints of the Iron Vulture, it had been written quickly, it was detailed enough to be useful, but only to the people who really needed it. They needed to know everything, and Kit since he had spent time hiding in its rafters and scaling the decks after dark for the extras he needed to build his airfoil, was that said expert.   
It seemed strange, to both Baloo and even Kit, that this small for his age twelve-year-old, had the Chief of Police, and Shere Khan rapt at his every word, which was being written down frantically. "Well, first of all, there's a hatch leading here…" 

As the evening wore on, and more detailed were added to the blueprints, to the point it began to look like a convoluted mess, as Kit also noticed two small initials of the map, spelling "MD", indicating this had been sent from Mad Dog. 

Baloo noticed subtle changed in Kit's attitude, initially this shy boy who initially spoke almost too hesitantly, began to take on a sharper edge as he was describing the rafters he had hid, and the best way to get to the various points, without being detected. It was the same edge, as the day he had first met him, and Baloo knew with each description, he was casting himself back into his days as a Pirate.

As the sun in the sky disappeared, Khan motioned for food to be brought for all, and a break in the proceedings Bagheera initiated a conversation with Baloo about their times in the Air Force, a conversation that Kit listened in with enthusiasm, as Khan queried Rebecca about her business. It was a civilised, but also an informal affair.   
Molly had been brought to the table, but without the undivided attention of her mother, her mind drifted back to the doll's house, and after dessert was served, she dived back to her adventure as the grown-ups, and Kit went back to the table. 

It took several more hours, and the lights were lit, but the business was finally concluded, and everyone felt exhausted "So what you're saying", the Chief of Police, queried Kit, is that this place is impenetrable…a sneak attack is out of the question?"

Kit shook his head, "When docked yes, But Karnage is so paranoid, the only way to get in, in the sky is this". He pointed to a small slot on the top of the map, something Mad Dog had missed out originally. "This ventilation hatch is only two metres across, one wide and the vent leads straight to the engine room". Everyone looked at each other. Finally, they had a means to an end…but to what end! 

"We could always wait until he docks the plane", stated Baloo, suddenly worried where this conversation was going, as the Chief shook his head. "According to information we've received, Karnage hasn't docked the Flying Vulture in months, he's assembled ammunition and explosives and according to the other information, become more paranoid".

"So you're saying if you're going to catch him…it has to be done in the air?" Rebecca asked, and couldn't help throwing a look in Kit's direction, "Kit said it was impossible, no man could fit through that hatch". Then both Baloo's and Rebecca's worse fears were realised by Kit's quiet voice "But I could".

Everyone turned to look at him, it wasn't a statement, but a matter-of-fact, which received the expected reply from both bears "No you're not", Baloo's voice was determined enough, but didn't seem to sink into Kit's skull, even Khan is seemed made a move to protest, followed by Bagheera, but Kit just ignored them, and threw a note of steel in his voice "Yes I can, if I can plan an explosive on at least two of the four engines", He indicated on the blueprints "In the chaos, I can also drop the hatch, and the police can storm the place and everyone can be arrested…it's simple really", he finished, though neither of the eyes looking at him, shared that opinion.

"It's too dangerous, Kit I refuse to let you near that damned ship". "But I'm the only one who can do this". Kit countered, staring at Baloo, can you think of everyone else? I can get there on my airfoil, get through the hatch, and set an explosive…let's face it, I'm the only one who can do this, can you think of anyone else?"

The full ruminations of what Kit had said began to sink into all the adults, and everyone, even Khan had the good grace to look concerned. Finally, the Chief spoke up "No Kit, there is no other way…but you, we have people formulating a plan of attack right now, but this hinges on your agreement right now…are you sure you want to do this?" Slowly Kit nodded his head, "Yes I do", It was more of a whisper than anything else, but it was all the confirmation they needed as everyone seemingly stepped back from table, the meeting more than concluded, before Rebecca interjected.

"Hold on, Kit would have to handle explosives…so you are happy to give a twelve-year-old boy, a bomb!", the maternal tone of her voice made it clear she would neither be reckoned nor messed with.

"Mrs Cunningham, I assure you, my team of scientist will create an explosive, that will not harm Kit in any way, for that you have my assurance. Both Baloo and Kit, felt visibly relieved at the question, neither of them thought to ask, both of them had been in situations, where they almost took danger for granted and never thought further than the next day.

As Khan folded the map up and passed it to the Chief, "I trust you have all the information you need, and of course my private air force will be on standby for you to formulate a plan". He said in his smooth tones, indicating the meeting was over. 

Kit, suddenly exhausted by the night, began to sway on his feet, to be grabbed by Baloo before he could fall, Rebecca cast her eye to Molly, who after playing to exhaustion, had fallen asleep on her knees a doll in one hand, and a smile on her face. "If you don't mind Mr Khan", not bothering to hide the frustration she felt. "I would like to get my children home".

Baloo almost smiled at the use of "My children", something she was sure she didn't notice had slipped into the conversation. All Khan could do was nod, but then said "If you're sure, I have several rooms in this complex made up for guests and they are at your disposal, it is quite late for the children, and I must admit Mrs Cunningham, I would like to hear more about your business and you're rather unique set up". 

The hypnotic effect of Khan's words seemed to penetrate Rebecca's mind, as she found herself nodding in reply, within seconds the four of them had found themselves escorted to a magnificent set of bedrooms by one of Khan's maids who had appeared out of nowhere. Even with the sleeping Molly in her arms, Rebecca jaw dropped by the magnificence of the room, full of gold and white, with soft, lush beds, just begging for an occupant. After she had settled her daughter in for the night, Rebecca fell asleep straight away, while Baloo and Kit were settling into their own identical room.

Even though it was late, Kit felt a layer of dirt sticking to his skin so taking advantage of every hospitality stepped into the shower, turning the thermostat higher than her should, letting the too hot water, wash over his scarred fur, as he washed it thoroughly until it began to sting. 

He was longer in their then he should be since in Baloo's shack all he had was a bath to bathe in, and this was indeed a luxury. Throwing a towel over his body, he left the room, to find Baloo sitting in a chair, looking thoughtful in Kit's direction. As their eyes met, in a second Baloo listed Kit up into his chest, and held him tenderly. "Kit are you sure you want to do this…you don't have to go one the Iron Vulture?" 

Kit thought for a second, then shook his head "I'm the only one who can do this Baloo, we both know that…I'm the expert after all", the latter part of the statement carried a glib tone, which cut into Baloo's heart as he reluctantly nodded "Well then, I'm going to be with you, when you do", no matter the plan that would be put in motion, he would make damn sure he was by Kit's side.

Kit nodded, in response, and Baloo expected to spend most of the night comforting the boy, in what had become a time and tested practice, but instead the boy who smelled of sweet shampoo was asleep almost instantly against Baloo's chest, who waited a moment, before gently tucking him into bed and planting a small kiss on the boys head.   
Baloo knew he should hit the hay, and that bed next to Kit looked more than inviting, but at that moment sleep evaded him, and he desperately needed a drink, normally in Kit's presence he abstained from drinking anything alcoholic, but Kit was asleep, and he was prepared to make an exception to the rule. 

Stepping out to the living area, he expected to be alone, instead his ears caught the sound of the two men on the balcony, as they sipped what looked like scotch, smoked cigars and were having a very heated conversation.

"For the last time Shere, do you have any idea of how stupid this idea is, your placing everything in the hands of a twelve-year-old boy…how reckless this whole idea is, did you see the look on his face all night, and his mother…did you see the look on her's?"

"No matter what you say, Rebecca Cunningham is the employer of his guardian, and nothing more."

"Oh that's bull, and you know it, that woman is that boy's mother and were placing him in serious danger…have you any idea what will happen in this fails, how are we going to break it to her that Kit was killed in the Flying Vulture, the very place he almost died trying to escape from, oh and the place he risked it all going back too? Because I really don't think, you have". 

The tone of Bagheera voice was totally different, which caused Baloo to blink, he had no idea someone could stand up to Shere Khan, like that, that it was even possible.

He noticed both men's demeanours was totally different, more relaxed and casual, and in some ways wasn't surprised, it had been a mystery in all the gossip rags which Becky, and on occasion Baloo read in secret at Higher for Higher, that Khan was a dedicated bachelor and never seen on the arms of a woman, and that the rags would have a field days if they acted on their suspicions that he preferred his own gender…before naturally Khan would put them out of business for even suggesting it, as a frown creased across Khan's face. 

"What do you doubt, the boys abilities, or Baloo's?" which caused a resounding cough from Bagheera as he threw more alcohol down his throat. "Baloo von Bruinwald, no that's one pilot you would never underestimate, he was a hero in the war, to the point everyone knew his name, if he hadn't quit he would have been living a cushy life as a Brigadier General by now, so don't let that relaxed attitude fool you for a second, he's the only man in aviation history to receive the "Medal of Honour" and to throw in back in the Air Force's face…at the ceremony!"

Baloo, who never talked about his Air Force experience, preferring to remain silent on the subject, suddenly felt very uncomfortable and began to inch back towards the bedroom, however his slight movements drew the gaze from Bagheera, who turned his head and looked at him, followed a second later by Khan. 

After a moment's silence Bagheera dropped his glass and turned to Khan "I'm going to bed, I'll see you upstairs", he informed the Bengal Tiger in a sharp tone, that indicated that this conversation wasn't truly over, but the black panther needed his space from Khan that night, as he passed by Baloo he grabbed a clean glass that was lying on a small table and pressed it into Baloo's hand before Baloo could even react as the dark skinned pilot disappeared into the lift.

What followed was a lapse silence, until Khan broke through the darkness. "Mr Baloo, would you like a drink?" Baloo joined him on the balcony as in a split second the glass he was holding was full of liquid "It's Scotch, a very good year" assured Khan as Baloo took a gulp of the liquid and burned his throat in the process. 

As the two men, looked out on the spectacular view of Cape Suzette Khan was the first to speak, "So I gather you overheard the conversation, with my Pilot, regarding the plan". Baloo chose his word carefully, he had only recently met Khan and knew the power he had over everything he wanted "And I gathered, he wasn't happy about it" was the reply, "Your pilot that is". 

A thoughtful look, crossed Khan's face, whilst Baloo kicked himself inwardly, "Baloo, you must understand that Bagheera isn't just my pilot, he is also my bodyguard, due to the nature of my business and I stress my business, I have gained over the years many enemies, which makes someone like Bagheera, a necessity to a man like me"

The tone of his voice, made it clear to Baloo, that this matter was closed…or else, as Baloo's brain fought to change the subject. "But he is right about something, Rebecca doesn't want Kit to go through with it…and neither do I, you do realise how dangerous this is, don't you, of what we're really asking Kit to do? Or that you haven't exactly helped Kit settle into his new life, with that damned reward you put out there, which was like painting a red mark on Kit's back".

Baloo turned to the Tiger with his firm expression as he watched Khan's demeanour shift. "Don't get me wrong, Baloo I must confess making Kit feel targeted was never my intention, the fact that I've tried to make amends via my ointment he uses doesn't even come close. 

But do you feel any satisfaction of us both knowing that the moments my pilots and even you were celebrating a defeat against Karnage, that that small boy was bearing the brunt of it all? I've compared the incidents and dates he supplied, and the fact that I was the harbinger of his abuse, is not something that has sat easily with me, for some time which is why I suggest you never do the same".

The look of unmistakable guilt on Khan's face was disconcerting to say the least, as Baloo took another drink of scotch. "All I want is to get Karnage out of the skies for good, and sadly that boy of yours is right, he is the only expert we have. And he has to be the one to do it". Baloo and Khan contemplated the statement in silence, as Khan refilled both their drinks, "So everything lies in the hands of a twelve, year old boy…some great father I turned out to be". 

Maybe it was the scotch talking, as Baloo pretty mush laid out his fears at the situation, he wasn't afraid of death, but he was afraid of losing Kit, and that Rebecca, Molly and even Wildcat would suffer because of it. Khan seemed to pick up on this and offered his own solution "You do realise if any incident does occur my company will compensate Mrs Cunningham for it."

"Which Becky would just call "blood money" and slap it literally in your face" Baloo stated matter of fact and smiling inwardly at how that scenario would look. "No, she would never take money off you…but there is something I would like you to do". Khan raised his eyebrows and said nothing, as Baloo contented, "I never had a chance to finish school, or do much with my life, apart from the Air Force, and then my company…which I then lost to Rebecca, because of my stupidity, and now I've suddenly become a father, now I have to think about my own future, and now Kits who deserves a better life than I can really give him. 

What I want is for Kit to finish school and go to a good college, to do more with his life than I ever did…and I want the same for Molly, so can you arrange that", he finished quickly before Khan could say anything, before adding "And when my boy goes up against Khan, I'm going to be there right behind him…he is not going to be on that ship alone".

Even with the night sky, Khan caught the fierce look in Baloo's eyes and understood immediately. "Consider, both request done Baloo, I have to say I'm impressed for a recent father, I always assumed you had a screwed sense of responsibilities, I have to say I'm wrong" Baloo finished his glass and turned back to the Tiger, "And can I also have your word, that this conversation, never be repeated to Rebecca, I know it concerns her daughter but she would hate it right now".

"I can imagine her stubbornness, and her reluctance to accept, what she would deem charity, from anyone" came the smooth reply

"That and she may expect me to work harder", Baloo said, which managed to produce a small chuckle from Khan. "You may be right on that, she is an exceptional woman after all."

"Something else we agree on" Baloo smiled, as both men finished their glasses, their business concluded and they both walked through the room. "You have my word Baloo; I will do everything in my power that no harm comes to your family". 

Khan assured as he stepped into his lift and Baloo went back to the room, Kit was still sleeping soundly as Baloo threw off his shirt and crawled into the bed next to him, he had thought sleep would evade him but perhaps with one more weight off his mind he fell asleep in seconds.

The next morning, all the guests woke up, with the bright sunlight beaming through their rooms and someone having come in during the night, and had washed and laundered their clothes, Rebecca with Molly in hand, joined Khan and Bagheera as a continental breakfast was laid out in front of them, with Khan reading the papers, Rebecca and her daughter enjoyed the opulence of the room, as they dined as Molly eventually grew bored and stumbled back to the doll's house, eager to continue her private adventure.

While Rebecca kept one eye on the clock, eventually voicing her opinions out loud, which caused both Bagheera and Khan to raise an eyebrow at Baloo's suggested laziness. "Mrs Cunningham, though I on occasion, can share in your opinion about your Pilot, May I also make a suggestion is perhaps the reason Baloo is currently not in attendance, is that he wished to ensure the emotional well-being of his son, before joining us".

Rebecca raised her own eyes at the smooth statement of Khan's defence of Baloo as he continued, "As you bore witness, last night did take its toll on the young boy, no matter how he would deny it…even to you".   
Rebecca, felt inwards ashamed at this statement, which caused her cheeks to flush, something she countered by taking another sip of coffee and was rescued as almost on cue, her two employees joined them at the table.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked Kit, in a desperate attempt to save face in front of Khan. "Brilliantly, that bed was so wonderful, Baloo pretty much had to pull me from it", confirmed Kit, who's face bore no trace of the emotional ordeal he had lived the night before, as Bagheera, Baloo and Kit enjoyed the food and continued their conversation about planes from the night before, whilst Khan indulged Rebecca, in a conversation about their respective companies, he had after all started in a very similar position and was sure the hints he gave Rebecca would be promising in the future.

As the clock hit ten, Khan folded his papers, as Bagheera stood up, which all of them knew was the indication that they needed to leave, as Rebecca turned to her daughter in an attempt to wrest her from it, which led to a storm of protest from Molly, whilst all Rebecca could do was apologise, as Khan and Bagheera walked them to the lift, everyone shook hands, with the assurance that Khan or one of his associates would be in contact in a few days, as the lift closed smoothly behind them, and a few minutes later the four of them were being driven home. 

Molly looking pointedly glum at leaving that dolls house behind, whilst the rest of them were just deep in thought as they thanked the driver and stepped back into the Higher for Higher office, finding Wildcat curled up on the couch, utterly exhausted from his own nights adventures which as Rebecca found on from the notes on her desk went beautifully.

As Baloo and Rebecca caught up on the business, Kit and Molly busied themselves with playing on the docks, until as she arrived home, she was greeted by a large parcel addressed to Molly, who ripped it in delight as she revealed to the world her brand new dolls house. Rebecca felt embarrassed by this, she knew that Khan must know of her financial circumstances, and that she would never be able to afford a house so opulent, until she read the note out loud and calmed down somewhat.

"Dear Mrs Cunningham, as you can imagine I receive very few children to my office and have decided that it needs to be played with, by a child who would appreciate it. I can imagine little Miss Cunningham was inconvenienced by last night and hope this will serve as an apology". 

Rebecca understood instantly, as she watched her daughters delighted smile, no matter how Khan dressed this up, she was sure that this was a gift meant for Molly and only Molly, as Rebecca wrote a thank you note and as was disturbed by a call from Baloo, who told her that they had received a delivery of a new bed and mattress for Kit, since according to his own note, Khan felt it was unjust that he was denied his own "compensation" and deserved his own reward.

Rebecca caught the embarrassed tone in Baloo's voice and realised that he was calling because he desired some agreement on the intended plan, which Rebecca assured him, was the right thing, even if in the back of her mind she felt like she was lying to him. As the next day, she walked into her office and all her regrets came true, as Baloo was standing there, with Kit and Bagheera, who informed her in a straight tone that the plan was going ahead…that night.

Ok, well thank you for reading and please review if you liked it, the reason I cast Bagheera in this story, is that in the original Jungle Book, he was the one who raised Mowgli, who lets face it is an expy of Kit and I wanted to show a softer side to Shere Khan.


	12. Chapter 12

For a brief moment, there was silence in the office as everyone took in Bagheera's words, and couldn't help but glance towards Kit, who just had a frozen expression on his face.   
Bagheera continued and somehow managed not to look into the guardian's directions, his face betraying what he really was feeling about this, as he informed them all that The Iron Vulture had been encroaching towards Cape Suzette and this would be the only time they had, to successfully capture the flying ship. As Bagheera finished, with the declaration that Khan had a plane prepped and prepared just for Baloo and Kit, who finally managed to state something to the contrary.

"No, I'm not." Kit declared in a small voice, which held the air of determination behind it. "I'm going in the Seaduck." Before anyone could say anything, Kit continued "Let's face it, Baloo's the best Pilot out there since you guys managed to get captured so often. If you want me to do this, then I'm going in the Seaduck and if not then you'll have to find someone else…but there isn't anyone else, is there?"

From the briefest twitch of Bagheera's lips, Baloo knew the panther had run out of ammunition and he slowly nodded in the affirmative, "Fine, if you don't mind I need to speak to Shere…I mean Mr Khan in private."

Knowing the severity of this situation, Rebecca guiltily nudged Wildcat up, who in his exhaustion mumbled something, stepped put on the deck, and just curled up in the sunshine like one of his feline ancestors.

Rebecca couldn't help but smile at this action as all three bears filed out of the office and into the fresh air. Kit, trying to envision the night before him immediately excused himself and went back to the shack, there were so many things Baloo wanted to say, but as the boy disappeared through the door, he knew that Kit needed his privacy.

He was about to throw his son back into the Hell, he had almost died trying to escape from. The thought didn't exactly fill Baloo with glee, no matter how much he wanted Karnage gone from the skies. As the pair stood outside Rebecca cleared her throat and said wistfully, "You know there are times like this, I still wished I smoked."   
Baloo just glanced over at her, and went to the Seaduck, fumbling around the dashboard until his fingers curled over the packet, it had been years, and he kept them as a promise never to smoke them again, but for once he was prepared to break that promise.

As he walked back and stood next to Rebecca, he placed two cigarettes between his lips, lit them both with a match and passed one to her. Rebecca took the offered cigarette and after taking a long deep breath, almost choked. "They've been in there, for a while." Baloo said, by offer of apology as he inhaled deeper, immediately his lungs began to protest this treatment, but they both inhaled deeper, as they breathed the smoke out in unison. "I didn't know you smoked." Rebecca finally said, her lungs becoming accustomed to the tobacco.

"Back in the War, we did it before every mission. Just in case we never came back." It was a simple reply, but from the look in Baloo's eyes, Rebecca knew he was tapping into a memory. "But when I quit, I promised Wildcat, I wouldn't do it again…he hates the smell." Baloo half smiled at the memory "What about you? When did you stop smoking?" Rebecca exhaled the smoke slowly and never looked at Baloo. "When my husband…when he died; I took it up then and I soon stopped because I became convinced they would take Molly away from me."

Baloo could only raise an eyebrow; Rebecca had never spoken about her husband, all Baloo knew was that she was a widow but said nothing more. Maybe one day they would open up a bit more on their histories, but today wasn't it. As they smoked their cigarettes, with the seriousness of the situation combined with the nicotine they both couldn't suppress the giggles as the sound of the conversation, which was filtering through a small window that had been left open.

"No, the boys doesn't want to fly in your plane…Right now even if you were piloting it, it wouldn't make much difference…He thinks Baloo is the greatest pilot in the whole world and nothing I could ever say would make a dent…Oh, shut up Shere."

Rebecca did her beast to stop the laughter but failed as Baloo joined in. "Tell me something, do you think Shere Khan and that guy are dating or something? As they argue like an old married couple?"

"Naa there probably just good friend, or something." Baloo lied smoothly, as Bagheera with his business concluded joined them on the porch to advise them of the change of plans.

In the shack, as the grown-ups were doing what they needed to do, Kit sat on the edge of his new bed, one which he had hoped to enjoy that night and just stared at the wall. He had known for ages he would eventually have to go back to the Iron Vulture as if his life had been inching towards this moment, but now it was this moment. There was a part of him that felt exhilaration at the thought, but he knew it was hiding the fact that he knew he was terrified.

Feeling the sweat clinging to his back, Kit threw off his red sweater, a gift from Baloo and stepped over the wardrobe they shared. In the last few months, both Baloo and Rebecca had brought him an abundance of new clothes, but even though it had been washed a dozen times, and eventually hung up right at the back he saw it.   
Even though, he hadn't thought about it for so long, it appeared in front of him and appeared to be taunting him. Feeling numb, Kit took it off the hanger, and pulled it over his body, noticing that he must have had a growth spurt in that last few months as it was still too loose, but fitted him better. It was so familiar to him that he felt his mind casting back to a time when he was more aggressive when he was a sky pirate.

He didn't need to look in the mirror to notice how much his demeanour had changed as he stepped out of the shack and walked back to the adults. Immediately Rebecca raised an eyebrow, while Baloo understood instantly and said nothing at this small boy wearing the green sweater. Thankfully Bagheera knew nothing of the significance and didn't notice as he filled Kit in on the plan.

Like so many plans it was all so simple, all the pilots being the Police force and Khan's private pilots would be in a holding pattern over the skies, as Kit would go in on his airfoil, plant the bomb, drop the bay door in the chaos, and it would all be over.

Even Baloo, a veteran of the skies, didn't put that much faith in it, especially with the thought that Kit would be carrying a bomb.

One more time Rebecca reiterated to Kit, that he didn't have to do this. Concern was etched all over her face, something she couldn't hide no matter what. Kit stated for what felt like the thousandth time over the last 24 hours, the simple truth that he had too. As Rebecca saw Baloo engaged in conversation with Bagheera and almost on cue, a car appeared in the driveway and headed down to them.

"What's this, who is this for?" Rebecca queried as a driver got out of the car, opened the passenger door, and waited patiently. "The cars for you, Molly and Wildcat. I've arranged for you to spend the night at Khan's place." Baloo informed her, putting a note of forcefulness in his tone. "What don't be ridiculous Baloo, I'm your manager, and I'm staying here so I can keep an eye on you, on all of you. You can't tell me to leave. Is it because I'm a woman…and you can't take it?"

"Rebecca, if Karnage is getting near Cape Suzette, with that amount of firepower as they say. He could breach the harbour, and then everyone will be in danger. He's done it before, and I can't worry about you and Kit tonight. Please for once, will you do as I ask?" Rebecca imaged the scenario playing out in her head and nodded slowly, "Ok fine I'll do what you say…but just this once. Don't you be thinking about getting idea's buster? That is still my plane."

"As if I could ever forget," Baloo noted with a wry smile, as she stepped aside to give Kit one last note of encouragement, and a lingering hug. Kit felt himself rise up on his tiptoes as he responded to the hug and breathed in the scent of his employer, which he knew, was a possibility for the last time.

"Uhhh Baloo, I want to go with you."

From the moment, Baloo said his name Wildcat's eyes had burst open, and even though he didn't understand what was going on. He knew Baloo wanted him to leave, and felt worried. Would he ever see Baloo again? The idea suddenly made Wildcat, very scared, as he began to move his hands nervously. "Listen Wildcat, I would love to take you with me. But you have a more important job to do. You have to protect Mrs Cunningham and Molly from danger, can you do that for me old friend?"

For a brief moment, Baloo caught a look in his eyes, which reminded him of the past when he was still William and accepting an order for a dangerous mission. "Yeah, Baloo I can do that for you." As he walked to the car and patiently waited for Rebecca to join him. As Rebecca left Kit's side, and walked back to Baloo, she unexpectedly grabbed his hand and held onto it tightly. "Baloo, I know you're the best there is. But just come home safe, both of you."

"Rebecca if you're worried about damage to the Seaduck."

"Do you think I gave a damn about that, just come home safe Baloo. Just do that." Rebecca walked away from Baloo without looking back, but both bears could see her wiping the tears from her eyes as, without a word, the Driver reversed and the car disappeared from view. After a few seconds, Kit sniffed the air and wondered aloud. "Has someone been smoking?"

"It was Bagheera." Baloo lied effortlessly; as he swore the panther raised an eyebrow beneath his shades but said nothing to the contrary.

A few minutes later, with the sun setting indicating that it would soon be time to put the plan into action, a second car drove up. This time it one of Khan's Associates, a no-nonsense Fox, whose name Baloo never caught, and even though he was twice the size was too intimated to ask.   
The Associate laid out the bomb in straight terms, it was to be carried by Kit in a backpack, it contained several pounds of dynamite and could only be set by Kit automatically typing in his date of birth, something easy that Kit could remember and the only one with such knowledge. He also had a walkie-talkie tuned into the surrounding pilot's frequencies and a flare gun…if needed.

It also came equipped with a bulletproof vest, which was attached to him, before Kit could even protest. He had no idea they even made vests so small, and it was a material lighter than he had every felt before. "Can this really stop bullets?" he asked almost incredulously. "Everything, apart from armour piercing bullets, and none of the Intel provided suggest Karnage has those.

Baloo's face suddenly looked ashen, Kit looked at the small backpack and felt dehydrated, there was enough dynamite to blow his body to shreds and leave no evidence of his existence. Something at least the Associate realised and took it wordlessly to the Seaduck, deliberately leaving placing at a distance, by the bay door. As Bagheera and the Associate went to leave, he panther pressed a map into Baloo's hands, along with the details and times. "If you're a good as a navigator as I've heard Kit, you should find this with no problems."

For words of encouragement, it had the desired effect as with his farewell of "I'll see you in the skies." Bagheera left, and it was now the two bears all alone, as Baloo checked the times and realised it was only an hour to go, and knew it was a deliberate attempt to ensure Kit wouldn't back out, until it got to the point that he physically couldn't.   
Baloo should have felt outraged, but he knew from experience it was a deliberate tactic as he had used himself in the War. With time ticking, Kit made his way to the Seaduck, double checking his airfoil was still in the dashboard where he had left it. Folding and unfolding it in his hands, it had been so long since he had flown through the skies and was secretly thrilled at the thought of using it.

Baloo joined him in the cockpit, trying not to look at the backpack containing the bomb as he fired up the engine and brought the plane to take off position. As the plane climbed through the air, Kit and Baloo just kept their heads straight in front of them, Baloo because he had to keep a look out for the other planes, and Kit because he didn't want to see the look in Baloo's eyes.   
Kit's stomach was twisting in knots as he looked over the horizon. It had been so long since he had been in a plane, and it was always a moment of excitement, for him but right now he just wished he'd kept his mouth shut.

"Bagheera to Baloo, do you copy," the familiar voice crackled over the radio.

"This is Baloo, copy. What is your flight position?"

"Bearing, North by Northwest, coordinated 37. Mark 4. Maintain holding" came the smooth reply.

"Copy that, ETA is about…"

Kit, knowing that coordinates of the skies immediately broke in "Seven minutes."

"Roger that, seven minutes, ETA. Baloo out."

The cockpit was silent for a minute, as Kit just started out of the window, as Baloo suddenly interjected. "I always hated this moment." Which caused Kit to finally then his head. "What?"

When I was in the War, we had our orders. We had to wait, but the anticipation was just the worst." Baloo explained, patiently. "We were terrified, but just wanted to get it over and done with."

"You were terrified," part of Kit didn't believe this, even though he'd heard enough stories of pilots to know it to be true.

"Every time Kit, every damn time, you looked at your brothers, your comrades became like family and wondered who would be the one that didn't come back. Towards the end of the war, I lost several in my unit."

"Apart from Wildcat," Kit remembered the photo he had seen in the shack.

"Wildcat was…An unfortunate left over from it." Baloo explained and didn't answer further, so Kit decided not to pursue the matter.

At the time ticked nearer to the moment, as if out of nowhere against the night's sky, the shape of the Iron Vulture suddenly appeared into view.   
Kit couldn't help but gulp as the cold shape of the flying ship, as Baloo's radio crackled into life. Kit looked out of the window and saw behind him a dozens of identical black planes, all from Khan's air force in perfect synchronisation. Steadying himself and knowing that it was time as Bagheera's voice rang out admits the silence. "Baloo, we are in position, is Kit ready?" In the moments of the conversation, Kit had made his way to the back of the Sea Duck and slid the rucksack containing the bomb over his shoulders, and opened the fans of his airfoil, so it was ready.

"Kit, are you sure you want to do this?" It was a question, which Kit was now sick of being asked. Of course, he didn't want to do this, how could anyone want to do this? As he turned towards Baloo and realised he was addressing him in a tone of voice, he used when he was a pirate. "Baloo, I want a normal life, I want to go to school, I want to play soccer, I want to be normal…and if I do this, then I can be normal. So…open the bay doors…please.

"Bagheera...Kit, is good to go, opening door now" Kit gripped one hand on the pulley, he hadn't used in so long as he felt the fresh air wash over his fur. He hadn't used his airfoil in so long; he had been worried he had forgotten how to use it, yet in that instant everything he had taught himself in that year of hell came back to him.   
Baloo and Kit shared a nod, no words could be said, even though Baloo could think of a million, as with a smile Kit launched himself from the Plane, leaping away from the Seaduck so he wouldn't get caught up in his engine.

As he released his hand from the rope, Kit was open to the elements as he placed his airfoil on his feet, and with his eyes focused ahead of him, directed himself towards that hole on the Iron Vulture. With nothing more to do but wait, Baloo sat back on his chair and wished that he still has those cigarettes with him and signed. "You'll never be normal Kit," he whispered to himself, and glancing over at his navigators chair and saw that Kit had left his precious baseball cap behind, and felt the guilt he was feeling at putting Kit through this all over again.

As Khan and Bagheera, watched the boy as he tore through the skies, Bagheera turned to see Khan placing the bullets in his gun, and couldn't hide the look of contempt on his face. "You're really going aren't you?" you have marksmen's at your disposal in every single one of your planes, but you have to be in on the action?"

"That boy's in more danger, then I think even he realises, if bullets have to be shot I'll rather it was me than him," Khan said coolly, "You do realise the boy had to go."

"You just helped send a boy into a war zone." Countered Bagheera.

"That boy was born in that war zone, and he had to sacrifice his childhood, or what's left of it. I'm just going to make sure, his future is secure."

"Whatever you say to make yourself feel better, Shere. It's your conscience after all."

"Yes, well is anything happens to me, you can brag about how I finally proved I had one." Khan almost chuckled, as he caught the look on Bagheera's face and grew soberer "I'll come back, and I'll make sure the boy comes back too. Besides if I don't, I've left the company to you anyway." Khan took the opportunity to stroke Bagheera face, gently as he left the cockpit and assembled with the rest of his men, all armed and primed for position. "Like I'm with you because of the money, you stupid fool," Bagheera remarked as he leant back in his seat and played the waiting game as he glanced down at his radio. "Ummm Baloo?"

A moment of silence "Yes Bagheera?"

"I left my channel on; yes I know a rookie mistake. Did you hear all that?"

Another moment of silence as Baloo replied "Every single word Bagheera."

Baloo was too stressed to make a fuss, Kit was heading towards to Iron Vulture and that was all there was, but Baloo still had to have the last word. "As long as my son doesn't get hurt, I really don't care anymore."

"Copy that" confirmed Bagheera, as the men just sat back and waited.


	13. Chapter 13

With the Iron Vulture coming towards him, Kit bore down and steadied himself in the air. With the few times he had used it, he knew his landings still needed more work, a statement he had never shared with Baloo. 

As he lined up perfectly with the flying fortress, Kit passed through the gap effortlessly and trying to grip on of the bars above him, to stop his fall, he failed and was forced to jump off the air foil as it clanged to the ground, metal upon metal. 

Standing up, he looked around to make sure he wasn't seen, even though he was by a vent shaft and no one but he knew how useful it was. As he pulled the Walkie talkie from his bag and opened communications. "Calling Baloo, this is Kit." There was a moment of silence, which seemed to carry on forever "Little Britches to Papa Bear, do you copy?"  
"Loud and clear Kit." Came the reassuring sound of Baloo over the airwaves, as Kit sagged slightly with relief.

"Going to the engine room, to plant a bomb. Going to have to maintain radio silence until then."  
"Copy that, good luck kiddo. Baloo out."

On the Sea Duck. Baloo leant against his controls and just held the radio in his hand. The moment Kit opened the channel, any word he said was being fed to Khan's planes, so he knew he didn't have to contact anyone. As he just stated at the Vulture silently willing his boy to plant that bomb and dreading the moment that he did.

The sounds were still the same, the same smell coming from the decks, a combined scent of sweat oil and the lives of the men who inhabited the place. To Karnage's credit, nothing had been changed since he had left, he concluded, and he noticed that the venture through the rafters was so familiar that he literally could do it in his sleep.   
Kit froze suddenly, and peered down, even though he was hiding behind steel piping and no one would spot him unless they looked up, and Kit was certain they never did, there was no mistaking the sounds of Karnage's boots on the deck.

He felt a bead of sweat trickle down his spine and noticed that even from his vantage points Karnage's impeccable hair looked slightly dishevelled. "How dare they make my life difficult, how dare they close the skies to me. I am the great Don Karnage!" 

Kit realised that Dumptruck was walking next to him, and the way he was tilting his head Kit could swear he was rolling his eyes at that statement. Something Kit occasionally did himself, when Karnage was on one of his rants. 

He watched them both turn a corner, but could still hear Karnage for a good thirty seconds as he ranted to anyone who was unfortunate enough to cross his path, as Kit breathed out a sigh of relief. He hadn't seen the Don is so long, and for that split second his original fear had begun to emerge and was swiftly banished.

Moving his head slightly so he could see there was no one in the vicinity, as the maintenance men and engineers filed out of the room, leaving the engines that powered the Vulture exposed as Kit dropped to the ground. 

One thing he had kept to himself, the entire time since he knew that he was going to head back to the Vulture he had lied and said that he would be hidden in the rafters, but there was a small moment when crossing the deck he would have to drop down, to get to an old hatch.

Glancing behind him, ensuring that he was out of sight, he almost hesitantly stepped forward, even though his foot made no sound, it still managed to echo in Kit's ears, as he stepped forwards he could feel the vibrations of the engines coming up from between his toes, as he made his way to the hatch, noticing that he wasn't too far from the Infirmary, the room where he had spent too much time.

Directly beneath him was the engine room, this was where the bomb would be planted, and in a few minutes it would be over, as Kit made his way further. He already knew he had minutes to get to the other end of the ship, which is when he would climb out of the highest ledge, fire the flare gun and the Calvary would arrive.

As he inched closer to the hatch, he held out his hands, just in time for a hand to clamp over his face, immediately Kit struggled, as he felt himself being dragged backwards to the Infirmary, as the door open and he was dragged inside, as the door slamming behind him, and he became accustomed to the familiar light. 

He could see that almost nothing had changed in the months he wasn't there, as Kit struggled to release the hand across his mouth, as he was spun around and looked up into the bewildered face of Mad Dog.

"Jesus Christ, What are you doing here?" The weasel demanded as Kit took in his surroundings and after so long away from the Pirates, began to feel slightly concerned at the sight of the weasel in front of him. "I'm here to stop, I mean put a stop to Karnage." 

Kit stammered, knowing how pathetic he sounded. "It's because of the map you sent." Recalling the initials he had seen on the makeshift map at Khan's.  
Mad Dog blinked, but suddenly looked relieved "They found that they actually found that. That's brilliant, that means they can put a stop to this mad man." The look of relief was on Mad Dog's face which caused him to look a few years younger before it was replaced with concern. "But if you got the map, what the hell are you doing here?"

Kit quickly filled Mad Dog on at what was happening, including the pilots on standby to invade the place, even after everything he had been through and his unease at everyone, Kit knew he didn't have a choice but to trust him completely, as he watched the expression on Mad Dog's face stay completely surprised.  
"Oh seriously, how are you meant to do that?" Mad Dog said sarcastically, as Kit finally finished, omitting a few details along the way.

"I have a bomb in this backpack, Kit confessed as the look on his face totally changed "What! What kind of idiots gives a kid a bomb?" He demanded while Kit almost looked sheepish, "It seemed like the right thing to do, at the time." Said Kit, as suddenly Kit turned to the sound of a small movement, in the room which caused Mad Dog's head to turn.

"Wait here”, he told Kit as he stepped over to what Kit assumed to be a pile to blankets, as the head of a little girl came into view. Mad Dog immediately whispered something to her, in attempt to calm the terrified look on her face, telling her that "Kit was a friend", it was an easy lie as Mad Dog stepped back, Kit took in that there were a few books, and a discarded plate on the floor Mad Dog stepped back to him and Kit decided to keep his voice to a whisper. "Who is she?"

At this question, Mad Dog looked aside unable to look at Kit in the eyes, "She's your replacement Kit. Karnage found her a month after you left. He brought her on board and told us that he'd found her in a slum, runaway from an orphanage, he gave her toys and said she now had a home."  
Kit couldn't stop the horror on his face "Did he…"

"He never got the opportunity, the next day I brought her down here and told him that she had fallen overboard. I've been trying to get her off ever since, but we haven't landed in months." A tired look crossed over Mad Dog's face, a look that Kit had never seen before. "Of all the crappy things I have done with my life Kit, Sally is only 6 years old. Like hell, I could watch that again." 

Mad Dog stopped and took a breath, before continuing. "I've done so many things Kit, thing I regret. Just let me help you stop this madman and I'll confess everything."  
Kit nodded as he realised that if Mad Dog hadn't dragged him into the room, which the little girl would have died instantly in the explosion, which horrified him as he pulled his Walkie-talkie out. "Kit to Baloo, to you copy?"

"Kit where the hell are you, you should have set that thing ages ago." As he heard the panic in Baloo's voice and persevered.

"I know Baloo, but we have a situation on board, there is a child here." Kit quickly gave Baloo the comic book version of events and stated that Mad Dog was assisting them.  
"Do you trust him?" Baloo stated, having forgotten that Mad Dog was in the same room with his son, who he raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Yes I do," Kit reassured him, and sincerely meant it, as he saw the little girl reaching out for Mad Dog, who instantly obliged and spoke to her tenderly. "Remembers when I said someone was going to get you to safety, well this is happening tonight. But I need you to be really brave and stay here, alright. The sky may become a bit choppy, so you are going to have to stay here." 

His reassurance reminded Kit of the many times Baloo had been there for him. Knowing that this little girl could easily get caught up in the crossfire, Kit reached up and pulled his bulletproof vest off his body, feeling suddenly venerable without the extra weight on his body.

"Put this on her, it will protect her," He told Mad Dog, who did as he said before the weasel requested the Walkie-Talkie. "Baloo…right it is Baloo" He directed the question to Kit who nodded in the affirmative. 

"The engine room, we can't go near. But if we can get this to the main propeller it can take it enough damage, but keep this bird airborne. In the confusion, you can do…whatever it is you going to do." He said as he passed the device back to Kit. "Did you get all that Papa Bear?" Asked Kit, as Baloo confirmed and said that the information was being relayed to Khan at that moment. 

Knowing that they had to keep radio silence, until the end Baloo and Kit said nothing, whilst Mad Dog gently ordered Sally, who had heard everything, but they were unsure if she had understood everything, but she knew she had to stay exactly where she was.

With a boost from Mad Dog, Kit scrambled into the rafters, from this point the majority of the area was open on the roof, so it would be easier to get around and Kit followed him silently above as Mad Dog slipped out of the room. 

Kit watched Mad Dog; go casually through the deck, nodding to a few people and pretty much taking it in his stride. Kit on some level admired his acting ability, as Mad Dog turned a corner and approached the propellers crew. Weathered and covered in grease, Kit realised he never got to know these three guys on his time in the Vulture, and from their pale complexion it was clear they didn't get out much.

The vibration from the massive swirling steal, caused all sound to become garbled, so Kit relied on lip reading, which he wasn't perfect at but it looked like Mad Dog was telling the men to take a shower and get a good meal on Khan's order as they glanced at each other, slightly suspicious at this sudden consideration for their welfare. But Mad Dog was known for holding a small amount of authority on the Vulture as Kit remembered, and he was happy to take advantage of it.

Mad Dog, looked up and motioned to Kit, as he dropped to the ground with a soft thud, they could feel the vibrations coming up from between their toes, but was able to speak freely.

"Can you get down to that"? Said Mad Dog, as he lifted a thick metal hatch, and both of them were almost knocked off their feet, by the harsh sound of the wind, and as they regained their balance, both of them peered over the hatch, a Kit just gasped. 

They were now at the back of the Vulture, staring at the huge propeller beneath them, Kit stared at the at least 25 feet he would have to climb down to plant the bomb. Ki could see his fear reflected back from the eyes of Mad Dog, whose face betrayed the same expression. 

Taking the initiative, Mad Dog gripped the steel ladder, which was never used when the Vulture was going at top speeds and motioned for Kit to follow. As Kit took each step slowly off each step keeping his eyes ahead of him, and never looking down at the spinning propeller that could rip him apart if he fell.

He heard Mad Dog touching the ground, a few seconds before he did, as the weasel helped him off the ladder, the wind had cut through Kit, and had turned his body to ice, something he hadn't realised until now, and even though he was now in a maintenance square, and could now speak audibly, but he was very cold. Mad Dog was breathing into his hands, whilst Kit waited for warmth to flood through his body, his hands were shaking too much for him to key successfully in the code for the bomb, as he managed to pull it from the bag, with aching fingers. 

Both of them just looked at the box, containing enough explosives to erase them from existence for a moment as Mad Dog suddenly said "Hey Kit, so that that Baloo guy your dad now, or something?"

Kit was surprised at the question, since it came out of nowhere, but confirmed it anyway. "Sorta, he's fostered me, and he wants to adopt me," deliberately deciding to miss out everything else he had been through recently, and also seeing a shrink on top of that.

Mad Dog looked thoughtful for a second, before nodding "Ok fine, then let's do this then." As Kit realised that his body was warm enough, to set the bomb. It was such a simple, but sophisticated device as Kit turned the activation key on, and the digital numbers flashed up, as he heard Mad Dog breath in. 

All he had to do was hit his date of birth, hit the red button and that would be in, as deliberately he slowly typed 07-19, The 19th of July, followed by the year and hit enter. Immediately the numbers sprung into life on the screen as they began to count down, 20 minutes which to both of them was an alarming rate, but it was literally seconds. Kit immediately radioed Baloo "Papa Bear it’s me, bomb has been set and primed."

Kit didn't get a reply as Mad Dog suddenly hosted him on his back and went to scramble up the ladder. "What gives?" Started Kit as Mad Dog hastily flew up the ladder, not for a second sagging with Kit's additional weight. 

"It took us 10 minutes to get down here kid." He yelled as the wind swirling around them cutting off any chance of speech, Mad Dog tore up the ladder, as Kit began to count the seconds in his head. Thankfully it took them only 9 minutes to get to the top as Kit's walkie-talkie crackled into life "You there Kit? Kit, Copy?" 

Kit heard the urgency in Baloo's voice, and felt exhausted, even though he had done nothing compared to Mad Dog, who since he had dragged an adolescent bear up a ladder whilst they were open to the elements, looked like he was about to shatter. "We're here Baloo, we're fine," He confirmed as Mad Dog added, with a wry smile "Speak for yourself."

"Ok, both of you need to get out of the blast area, it's going to go in minutes, get to higher ground and light the flares." Stated Baloo, as Kit to see Mad Dog trying not to bite back a witty retort as they both confirmed they were fine, and the line went dead again. 

Mad Dog got to his feet, and didn't need to tell Kit to follow him, as the pair travelled through the deck, thankfully it was deserted and Kit had no need to hide, at this point anyway. Kit grimly recalled Baloo's words on the Sea Duck and realised how right he was, this was the worst part, the moment of anticipation before the mission, as his stomach was in knots.

Kit knew the urgency of getting to higher ground as quickly as possible, but at the same time he desperately wanted to see the bomb explode, and felt a surreal moment of satisfaction that he was the one to plant it.

As Mad Dog and Kit travelled silently through the decks of the Vulture, Baloo leant forward in his chair and begun to count down thru seconds, with every single one of them his heart sank even further. 60, 59.

58, 57, 56. On Shere Khan's private plane, he inspected his troops once more, and checked the weaponry, pleased that they all had enough ammunition. He had no idea what awaited them all, but a least was pleased with himself that at least he had given Kit a bulletproof vest, so whatever happened there was no way that boy could be caught in the crossfire. 

Something he had neither shared with Baloo or Bagheera, since he knew that their reaction would be…and everything depended on that boy.

40, 39, 38, Bagheera gripped the controls once more; until his knuckles were white this was in the final seconds as he like everyone else he suspected continued his countdown  
30, 29, 28, 27. Kit and Mad Dog had finally made it a place they would be cleverly safe, a tiny area with an element of shielding, there was no chance to get to higher ground and light the flares, but he hoped Baloo would understand that. 

As they waited for the final seconds, Mad Dog felt a moment of guilt that Sally was still hiding, with no clue at what was about to happen, but it was better this way. No matter what happened, he had to protect that little girl as he finally began to vocalise the numbers in his head.

18,17,16. Kit began to join in softly, as the seconds seemed to take forever to reach the next one, the inevitable stretched out in front of them and now there was no going back, as he realised how right Baloo was, this was the moment of never going back.

Unbeknownst to either of them, almost the entire skies were filled with the same thought, the same countdown, waiting for the moment of inevitable, as the tension began to rise.  
10,9,8,7.

Almost on instinct, Mad Dog wordlessly pulled Kit towards him, as the pair seemed to carry on the descending number with the same breath. Kit realised there was a touch of familiarity about all this as the last five seconds drew near

5,4,3,2

"Kaboom" Kit suddenly whispered in an attempt for humour, which caused Mad Dog to glance at him, as a second later…all hell broke loose.


	14. Chapter 14

Kit had never seen an explosion before, apart from the movies, but that was always exaggerated…or so he thought. That was false, even from his sanctuary; he felt the vibrations from the explosion, a moment before he felt the bomb go off, and the fire emerging from the main propeller. Kit knew it was gone, that amount of explosives it had been incinerated, as the Iron Vulture, seemed to lurch to one side.

Quickly both Mad Dog and Kit got to their feet, as everything tipped sideways.

"Kit…for the love of god, Kit do you copy?" His Walkie talkie jumping to life, Kit grabbed it, realising how much his body was shaking with adrenaline "Baloo, we're fine". He replied as the older bear came over. "You have to get to higher ground, something's gone wrong." Panic was etched in Baloo's voice as still in his cockpit, he was looking at the Vulture.

The idea was to plant the bomb, then they had to destroy the main propeller, another adjustment in their plans. But what no one could have known that by destroying the propeller would cause the rest to go haywire, as a second explosion rocked the soon to be stricken bird.

"Oh Jesus, what have I done." Baloo uttered as the realisation hit at what he had thrown this boy back into. He could see another propeller explode, followed by another. If Kit didn't get out of there, there was the chance he could plummet to the sea, along with everyone else, as the exploding propellers managed to catch wind on the underside of the Vulture. Yes, they were metal, but metal could still become fatigued under extreme pressures and this was something like Baloo had never seen.

"What do you mean, something's gone wrong." Kit's voice was clear panic, and for a second Baloo was speechless. What could he say…get out of there, or you'll burn to death? As a second voice came in over the airwaves. "Baloo its Mad Dog…what do you see?"

Baloo quickly filled them in, on what was going on, and still on the Vulture, the ones listening in, their faces went ashen as beneath them they heard the yells of the crew, as they were trying to figure out what was happening and were trying to scramble to the decks for the safety of the planes.

"Oh my god, the armoury must have been hit too, there are thousands of pounds of guns and explosives in there...this place could go in a second", as his voice suddenly dropped "Oh hell, Sally". Mad Dog whispered as he went to get out of the rafters "Damn it, we have to get her".

"Baloo, we're going to get the child, will contact you."

Before Baloo could offer a reply, Kit clicked the device off and followed Mad Dog through the rafters. Fear pumping through both of their veins, they moved fast, even if they both knew they were following the smell of the acrid smoke, which caused Mad Dog to walk faster, cursing at himself with almost every step.

Coming to a gap in the rafters Mad Dog jumped down with no hesitation and glanced up at Kit to do the same. With Kit being the last person anyone expected to be on the ship, he stopped suddenly.

"Look, Kit, like hell I'm going to take my eyes off you too. Just jump down". Mad Dog practically barked, a look in his eye of grit mixed with fear which Kit had never seen before.

Following suit, his feet falling to the deck, both of them moved quickly, Kit out of the corner of his eye could the crew as they were rushing past them, but no one seemed to notice to Kit's relief the young boy who was following the skinny weasel. 

But even he knew it was such a strange sight as Kit noticed the deck was becoming more smoke filled, and a heavy fear of foreboding began to settle in his stomach, as he turned the corridor and was faced with a wall of flames. The red and orange dancing over every surface.

"Kit wait here, just stand here and don't move." Advised Mad Dog as without a second glance, he dashed through the flames, leaving Kit stunned at his bravery, in the two minutes, it seemed that at least to Kit, felt like hours, as he pressed himself into a small space and didn't move, as in the now billowing darkness, the flames now taking hold across the deck.   
As Mad Dog appeared to burst through, the young girl securely wrapped in a soaked blanket "She's fine, let's get moving but we have to get her to one of the planes…and you too".

Mad Dog practically choked his voice raw from the smoke inhalation. As the three of them headed through the deck, Kit noticed the young girl looking up a few times, in fear and confusion, as with the ease of knowing the decks so well, they travelling through the floors in record time, all the while hearing the explosions around them, "Baloo, what the hell is going on?". Kit practically screamed into his walkie-talkie as he heard the older bear give him a report in an open panic "Kit where the hell are you? The Vultures starting to list."

"We got that Baloo, we're almost at the flight deck" stated Kit, as from his vantage point, Baloo was watching the drama unfold.

As soon as the bomb had gone off, the Pilots had almost immediately begun to abandon ship. But found their exit cut off, as Khan's planes had dropped into view, now it was a tense standoff between the two, and Kit was drawn up into all of this.

Knowing how Kit and that little girl he had mentioned could get caught up in the crosshairs, Baloo tried to make a decision, but none of them were the right ones. As he quickly explained it to both Kit and Mad Dog, trying to find an alternative, but finding nothing, as he suggested that the flight deck may not be the best location.

On the Vulture, Mad Dog took the walkie-talkie from Kit and addressed Baloo on the same level. "I know it's not the best plan, but let me get Kit and Sally on a plane and get him off…his job is done. I don't care what happens to me after this, but let me get your son off safely."

Baloo clocked off the Walkie-Talkie and just run his hand over his face, this was going to be a disasters…unless, as he dropped out of formation from the rest of the planes and begun to inch closer, in the chaos there was perhaps a chance they would spot the Seaduck which was out of place against the black planes, but Baloo didn't care.

At the same time, the three on the Vulture had finally made their way to the flight deck and stepped into a world of hell.

The smoke immediately began to fill their lungs, which caused them to choke, as Kit could feel the heat beginning to rise between his toes from the fatigued metal. There was screams and chaos all around them, as men rushed past them to the other side of the deck, only to be greeted with the same sight, they were surrounded and they were screwed. Quickly Mad Dog rushed over to one of the planes and planted the bewildered little Sally in the passenger seat as Kit noticed the little girl look terrified, "Kit get in". Ordered Mad Dog, who was about to comply desperately, when the sounds of gunfire rung out above them.

"Sally get down in the seat and stay there." Mad Dog practically yelled as he slammed the cockpit door shut. "Oh god, their firing." As he practically tore the walkie-talkie from the boy "Baloo, whoever is firing bullets….there is no way we can take off like this".  
He explained, as he was about to say something as he heard footsteps above him, ones that Kit could recognise in a second, as Mad Dog had gone to the other side of the place to try to release the docking clamps manually, not before tossing the walkie-talkie back to Kit.

As they both looked up, to see Don Karnage, standing above them all, a look of pure anger on his face as he surveyed the scene, and perhaps in a bid to gain control produced the gun from, his coat and looked to taking aim at something, something to hit, something to take control of the situation…and three seconds later his gaze fell, then widened as he saw Kit and with no hesitation after all those months since he last saw the boy, he took aim and fired.

Kit immediately ducked, and raced from the plane, unable to scream to Mad Dog at what was happening, even though he knew Sally would be safe since she was wearing the vest, there was always a chance the plane could be hit.   
Ducking next to a vent, with shaking hands he opened his channel to Baloo, "Papa Bear", noticing how small his voice was, being whipped was one thing, being shot at was something new "Kit are you alright?" the relief in both their voices was obvious, and all Kit wanted to do was see his foster father again.

"I'm fine, but he's seen me and he's shooting at me, there is no way we can get off now…can you see us…why hasn't anyone landed yet?"

Baloo's voice was suddenly cut off, by the dulcet sounds of Shere Khan, "My Cloudkicker, the smoke is impairing my pilot's vision, and right now there is no way they can land safely, without possible risk to you". The tiger explained

"I'm being shot at, I think I'm already "as risk"…ok, ok let me think, I'm here, there is something I can do." And the answer hit, almost immediately.

"The flares, I've still got the flares." If I can get to higher ground, I set them off, you know where I am…and you don't land there…how does that sound". The silence of only a second seemed to be forever as Khan's voice filtered back. "That will be agreeable, do what you have to do."

"Oh yeah thanks", Kit muttered back sarcastically as he clicked the device off, and began to look around for something to scale, spotting the maintenance hanger, at least twenty-five feet away, his heart pounding in his chest, as the sound of no doubt Don Karnage, shooting all he could see even if even Kit knew that the guns didn't have that high a velocity. 

Scaling up the ladder, he looked around , but thankfully no one was looking at him, as he realised that he had somehow wound up near the original plane where Sally was, with no sight of Mad Dog anywhere. But he hoped that at least both of them would be safe, as his trembling feet raced across the roof. He needed a secure place, with no opportunity to fall and this wasn't perfect but it would have to do.

Glancing down, as he felt the Vulture rumbling again, indicating more rooms had gone up, as he took the flares from the bag, struck it against the roof to light it, and held it aloft in the air.

On the Sea Duck, Baloo had been trying to wait patiently and failing his stomach turning into knots which only intensified the moment he heard that Karnage had fired at Kit. Through the smoke, it was impossible to land, he needed a point in the darkness which came a few seconds later and his face sagged with relief as the saw the glow of the blue flare.

"Baloo, can you see me?", as he caught the desperation in Kit's voice.

"Perfectly Kit, were coming into land." Reassured Baloo, desperate to see the boy again "Keep the channel open" he advised as he begin to line up his plane, as a second voice came over the air, one that filled both Kit, Baloo and in all possibility everyone who heard it, with dread.

"It's you!" screamed Don Karnage

Kit out of panic dropped the flares, but hoped it would be enough, as he turned round to see that Don Karnage had been tailing him the whole time, probably ignoring the yells of his crew beneath him.

"You pathetic reptile, you evil snake…after all I did for you!"

Kit blinked; the old Kit perhaps would have trembled in fear, but this one, the one who he now was, the one that was loved felt something snap. This was the fox who had tormented Kit's nightmares, to the point he couldn't let go, the one who had brought it all down to this.

Kit glared at the Captain "What you did for me, what you did for me, you lied to me, you beat me, and you ruined me. I thought I would never be loved…that I was useless…you made me believe, I was a nothing. I'm not a nothing!" It may have been a weak statement, but it was the true as Kit felt defiant for saying it.

"No, you're just a dead nothing." Karnage had dropped his usual bluster, his defence mechanism, and just looked pure evil, as he aimed the gun at Kit, who acting on instants immediately began to run into the opposite direction. "Get off the roof, get off the roof." 

He yelled to himself, as the bullets seemed to snap at his heels, but for once the Captains aim was true, as Kit almost saw it in the chaos, as the bullet ripped through his shoulder, as he came to edge of the roof as even though it was a ten foot drop he launched himself into the air and came down hard onto the metal plate.

The first thing he felt was the heat rising as he opened his eyes, and realising he was now running on anger and shock, as he saw the red of his blood seeping down his arm. Dear god it hurt, it hurt more than anything, as in the corner of his eye he saw a familiar flash of yellow and signed with relief as the shock began to wear off. He tried to get to his feet realised that one of his legs, he wasn't sure since they both hurt was twisted, and he was unable to move.

Kit tried to drag his body away, to hide from the Don, he heard footsteps and almost cried with relief as Mad Dog was rushing to his side. "Oh, holy hell Kit." Mad Dog, instantly put his arms around him, to get him to his feet as Kit almost screamed with the pain. "We're going to get off here, we're going to get off here I promise."

In the melee Kit began to notice Khan's planes beginning to land, the men holding guns to finally stop the rest of the Vulture crew from escaping, but that was at the other end, and no one had noticed Kit, As Mad Dogs he tried to find a gap in the smoke for them to rush through, as almost from out of the fire, out stepped Don Karnage.

His eyes pure malice, his normally pristine uniform was ripped and smoke stained and he knew that Kit was responsible, Kit's mouth went dry as he begun to step in front of him, and automatically Mad Dog snapped back to his Pirate self "I've got the boy, Captain,". He whined, trying to save face and not give the game away that he had helped in planning all this, as both of them begun to look around for the Calvary to arrive.

"You…you did all this. And you put him down". He directed the second part of that sentence to Mad Dog, who since he had a gun in his face slowly obliged. Kit's feet touched the deck, but Mad Dog never released his hold on the boy, as Kit glanced down to notice the blood still seeping from his arms and even with the heat beneath him, just felt numb.

The Captain now approaching them, neither of them could take their eyes off him, and Kit knew that Mad Dog was also trembling as much as he was. "I should have killed you a lot sooner, boy...you could have been the greatest Pirate of all time, under the tutorship of the Great Don Karnage…instead you are a nothing…who is going to die on the deck".

It was clear that the Don had, had some sort of breakdown, as he advanced on the pair of them, his gun never leaving its direction on the pair. Kit even with his blood loss was openly terrified but knew there was no escape, as the bane of his existence finally reached them.


	15. Chapter 15

"Kit Cloudkicker." His own name came out of the Captains's mouth like a sneer, "Here you are, after all the nights I dreamed of this moment...tell me Kit". He said as he cocked the gun. "How would you like to die?"

Kit felt nothing apart from his own fear, as Mad Dog, suddenly moved forward, "Captain, no. You've lost…just put the gun down". There was an air of maturity and strength in the voice, which Karnage even in his maddened state noticed. "You, you are with him?"

"I don't want anyone to die here Captain, and if you're the Captain, I know you are. Then neither do you". the fact that he was talking to the man, who with no hesitation had thrown the boy overboard to his intended death only a few months earlier, didn't escape Kit's notice, but he said nothing and just kept his eyes on the gun, almost willing him to drop it.

"You know, you're right. I don't want this boy to die". Mad Dog's and by extension Kit's body sagged with relief as a more aggressive look crossed Karnage's face. "Before you that is" the gun fired, in a flash of smoke and fire, as Mad Dog released his grip on Kit, who fell down with him as both were strewn on the deck.

Kit turned to see Mad Dog lying on the deck, a stunned look on his face, whilst his hands clutched at his stomach, the bullet had gone through him as his blood was spreading out on the on the deck, staining Kit's clothes as he scrambled over to him.

The weasel's face was ashen, as Kit could see his lips turning white. "Mad Dog I'm so sorry" Kit whispered, feeling his body turn to shock as he could feel Mad Dog's life fading. Mad Dog was trying to something, but It was a struggle as his eyes began to flicker, but Kit could hear the ghost of one word"...Sally" As Kit could hear Karnage stepping behind him. "Ahh young Cloudkicker, now you die on your knees". He laughed, as he cocked the gun once more, and aimed it straight between Kit's eyes, as he felt another wave of terror.

So this is where he would die, this would be the moment. Feeling the cold of the gun, which was still smouldering courtesy of the injury to Mad Dog, Kit wouldn't give him the satisfaction of closing his eyes or looking away, and Karnage's finger inched on the trigger, and from almost nowhere, or perhaps it was Kit's blood deprived body trying to make sense of it as a flash of yellow and an almighty roar filled the air, and the arm made contact with Karnage's face. "Baloo." Breathed Kit, as he shook his head to keep awake.

Karnage flew across the deck, his gun clattering to the ground as he looked up, to look straight into six feet of unbridled fury.

Baloo had finally managed to land the plane and had got out of it, just in time to see the gun fired at the weasel, and using speed he had no idea he even possessed, had run as fast as he could to get there. To Baloo, it was his biggest nightmare, one that he had never shared with anyone. That it would come to this, it had all come to life, and now he was pissed beyond belief, feeling a moment of rage that he hadn't felt in so long.

As he looked and noticed the blood dripping from Kit's arm, and surmised the situation in a second, which was met with another wave of rage, as he advanced at the Captain. "You." He practically roared, as Karnage got to his feet, "You hurt my kid! You shot my boy, you beat him, you abused him. You're going to die".

With no mercy or even thought, Baloo finally unleashed his fury, every emotion he had kept back for Kit's sake, every moment of anger he had felt on those long nights when he was consoling the boy as he described his year of abuse.

Karnage got to his feet, perhaps in an attempt to fight off the bear, but Baloo wasn't going to give him the satisfaction, as he rained blow after blow on Karnage, his face soon a bloody and bruised pulp, as Kit watched this unfolding, with a growing sense of terror at this sight.

He knew Karnage deserved it, as he felt Mad Dog's neck for a pulse and was relieved it was still there, but this was the side of Baloo he never wanted to see, desperately never wanted to see. As he felt footsteps coming up behind him, and before he could protest was lifted straight into the arms of Shere Khan.

Kit peered up and noticed how immaculate he looked, and felt bad for a second that his blood was staining his suit, which Khan didn't notice, in fact, he barely didn't notice Kit as he just looked ahead with, what could only be described as a smirk on his face.

"We've secured the men, and our crews are working on putting the fires out." A second voice joined them as Bagheera raced up to them, taking stock of Mad Dog lying on the ground, along with Kit's blood-stained body, and had the good grace to gasp. "He's not dead, and there is a little girl in one of the planes he wanted to save." Kit found himself mumbling as he desperately tried to cling on to conciseness as all three of them began to watch the drama unfold in front of them, the sight of Baloo ripping Don Karnage apart.

Perhaps in a futile attempt to fight back, which seemed akin to a feather going against a cannon ball, Karnage swung his arms out, only have Baloo reach out and grab him by the throat and march him to the edge of the deck. With no hesitation, his face still full of fury, he held him over. The ocean beneath him, the only thing stopping his fall was Baloo's grip on his throat, as the bear squeezed tighter.

"Do you remember this Karnage; do you remember the moment you held Kit over the edge? Do you remember the look of fear on his face, when you let go…you almost killed my son Karnage, and now I'm going to do the same to you". Baloo roared as Mad Dog's feet dangled in the air.

"Let me go, please let me go…I'll do anything, anything". Karnage begged in a voice that was pathetic to anyone who was listening. Baloo even in his state of fury was lucid enough to know exactly what he was doing. All he had to do was release his hands, slowly and that was it, as suddenly from across the deck a small thin voice called out his name.

"No Baloo, don't."

Baloo began to pull himself out of the rage at the sound of Kit's voice, it was like music to his ears as he turned to the boy, and saw him in Khan's arms.

"I'm doing what I have to do Kit. I have to do this". Baloo yelled back as Khan still holding the boy, began to step close, possible to save Kit's voice which everyone had noticed was faltering.

"But you don't please…don't do this" Kit practically begged the older bear, a note of desperation creeping into his voice.

"Give me one good reason not to". Stated Baloo, his eyes never leaving Karnage's who was still struggling desperately.

"Because I don't want my dad to be a killer…I don't want you to get in trouble".

"Like he would get in "trouble" for doing it" Bagheera reported in an almost glib tone, as Kit looked up, to see the smirk still on Khan's face. "Baloo if you do as you intend to, I assure you, you will not face any charges." Confirmed the Tiger, as Kit managed to throw him a look, which no one noticed.

"I was in the War, Kit…do you think I wasn't a killer. You have no idea what I did, what I was forced to do. This is just another number to the list". Baloo explained as reality was beginning to thread back into his brain.

"But that was then, you're not that bear now. You're Baloo, you're my Baloo you're a pilot and you're my dad…please don't do it. Please. The last words produced a coughing fit, which drew Baloo's attention. "Kit." He finally looked up at the boy, and taking stock of the bleeding battered child in Khan's arms, began to draw his arms back, any words he had to say to Karnage were unneeded as he saw the tears begin to fall from the Captains' eyes, in pure and total terror and he almost unceremoniously threw him back onto the deck.

Almost immediately, the Police were at his side, to put the red fox into handcuffs, and read him his rights. Whilst Baloo rushed back to his son. "Kit…Kit". Baloo's voice was ragged, clearly returning to his old self.

Kit was now feeling cold and clammy and it was getting harder to stay awake. "Kit are you alright?" Panic was replacing the anger in Baloo's voice as he took the boy off Khan and held him tight in his arms, "Baloo, there is a little girl". Kit uttered trying and failing to keep his eyes open.

"We know Kit; my men have told me they've got her from the plane." He heard Bagheera's voice Kit could only nod in reply.

"Baloo, my plane is at your disposal; let's get your son to the hospital." Kit heard the edge in Khan's voice and knew they were all concerned about him as his head suddenly jerked up "Mad Dog…"

"Of course he's going to come with us…if he doesn't die on the way", Kit was vaguely aware of the smell of the smoke, the comfort of Baloo, and feeling on being placed on a stretcher, whilst he heard the sounds of a second one for the weasel. Before everything went dark.

Three Days Later

Baloo had always hated hospitals, the cleanliness, the small. The way everyone acting too forced in hushed whispers, it didn't matter that Kit was receiving the best treatment money could buy. All he wanted to do was get the boy home, but even he knew that could be a long time coming. 

It had been three days since the "Attack on the Vulture" as the Press had coined it as they spoke of the brave actions of both the police and Shere Khan's private air force. Kit's name had naturally been kept out of it, at Baloo's demands; the boy had been through enough. And this was the last thing he wanted or needed his son to go through.

All Baloo could do was sit and wait, and patience was never a virtue of his, and neither was keeping calm, as clutching the two coffees he had been sent out to get, he went back to Rebecca and Kit's still sleeping form. "Did he wake up?"? Baloo said again for the hundredth time, which was clear was beginning to test Rebecca's own patience. "For the last time Baloo, you have to stop saying that, he'll wake up when he needs to…not before. I swear you're worse than Kit sometimes". Baloo caught the humour in her tone and could only smile sadly back.

As he sat back in his chair, which seemed to be invented to be purposely painful, Baloo's mind kept travelling back to that moment, the moment had could have killed Karnage, and couldn't shake off the fact that on some level still wanted to. From what he could remember, he was holding that vile fox's body of the edge of the Vulture, and was more than happy to let go, until he recalled Kit practically begging him not to become a killer! In some cases, it was too late for that, but his soul had come to terms with his past long ago as he finally threw the Captain to the deck and raced over to the boy.

Both Kit and Mad Dog had been practically flung onto a plane and brought straight to a private hospital in Cape Suzette. Baloo was relieved to learn that the bullet, had managed to miss any major arteries, but the blood loss was still a problem and required immediate surgery, but he had fared a lot better than Mad Dog, who was bleeding internally, and had flat lined twice in the plane, before he could be stabilised.

This was all witnessed by the little girl who was still wearing Kit's bulletproof vest, she had looked totally traumatised as she was taken to be checked, and child services arrived. Baloo hadn't seen her since but had heard of the hospital rumour mill that she was going to be fine. The same couldn't be said for Mad Dog, who was in recovery, flanked by two guards and was currently in a drug-induced coma to let his body heal. The moment he woke up, he had to face the consequences of his actions, even though everyone was certain that his actions would yield a lesser sentence than the rest. Don Karnage, however, was in custody, with a change of attempted murder adding to his list of crimes against the skies and especially Kit.

And all Baloo could do was wait for the boy to wake up, sit by his bed and wait for the infection that had set in during surgery to break. The oxygen mask over his face and needles in his body, and each time he looked at the boy's face he felt sicker. In the last three days, he hadn't left Kit's side, and from the look on his face when he was brought in everyone was too scared to tell him to leave.

In the end, Rebecca had left Khan's home, when Baloo had called her, left Molly in Wildcats care and headed to the hospital.

Even though they didn't say much, after Baloo had told her everything but she was there holding his paw, telling Baloo that Kit would be alright, and only going home to change and nap before returning to the hospital to do the same thing all over again. Neither of them saying much, since there were no words to be said, however, one of them was holding it in, as on the start of the third day, as they were sitting on either side of Kit, willing him to wake up, they heard the succulent tones across the corridor and Rebecca was first on her feet.

If Baloo would have blinked, he would have missed it as Rebecca came charging out of the room as Shere Khan approached them, a look on concern was etched on his face Baloo noted, and he was being flanked by Bagheera. "You! It was your job to make sure Kit wasn't hurt. He trusted you…we" She gestured to Baloo, who was getting to his feet "trusted you. Did you think about what you were going, the fact that hanging about in the air, for god knows how long could have caused this. He's only twelve years old, and you threw him back into that…the only casualties of that night are that Pirate friend of his and that little boy in that bed. And don't tell me, you know how I feel…because no parent should see their child go through something like this!"

Baloo's head tilted, at this statement wondering if she was just talking figuratively (another word he had picked up from Kit) or she actually saw herself as a mother figure for the boy. He certainly didn't have one after all!

"Mrs Cunningham, I assure you that I feel apologetic for what has befallen Kit, please be aware that it was never my intention, and naturally my company will compensate you in any way or form."

If Baloo wasn't standing there letting his manager rant at the tiger, he wouldn't have believed the right hook which spring out from Rebecca to smack Khan round the face, he was at least two foot taller, a thousand times stronger but even he for a brief moment looked stunned at the action as he rubbed his face with one his hands, as Bagheera who had been standing next to him jaws just dropped along with Baloo.

"You think this is about money…you think that all of this has been about money?" Rebecca caught her breath, and perhaps seemed to realise she was shaking with anger or perhaps shock anther outburst "You know I've come to the conclusion, that you're now part of our lives, and you have since the moment Kit arrived, all I want is your word that this will never happen again. That boy will never be hurt again or used by you or anyone".

There was a moment of silence, as the Tiger absorbed the woman's words before nodding "You have my agreement on that Mrs Cunningham". As the tension suddenly broke and Khan, perhaps to lick his wounds stepped away, muttering to his bodyguard "You do remember that I pay you to protect me". To this Bagheera almost cheerfully responded "Are you kidding me...that was the most fun I had had all year".

Baloo and Rebecca just stood in the corridor, whilst the petite bear waited for her temper to cool down, as both their heads turned by a small cough from the room. Looking at each other for a second before darting back inside, there was Kit still on the end, struggling to kick the blanket off his body in panic.

"Kit…Kit". Baloo urged, being careful not to touch his body as he willed the boy to wake up, which occurred a minute later as Rebecca rushed to get a nurse.

"Baloo." Kit's lips were dry, but since he was no longer nil-by-mouth. Baloo helped him drink some water through the aid of a straw until the boy was sufficiently hydrated. "What happened?" The boy asked which caused Baloo to think he had some sort of amnesia "Did you kill Karnage".

Kit's voice was in a whisper, as he struggled to stay awake, something they learned would be common courtesy of the painkillers as Baloo shook his head "He's in custody right now". He assured the boy, making it clear that he was no longer a target "And what about Mad Dog and Sally?"

There was urgency in the Kit's voice as Baloo quickly filled him in on what had happened and what was going to happen to both of them, something that seemed to leave Kit content, as he suddenly said "Mad Dog helped save my life. I want to do something for him…to let them know, he's not a bad guy".

The Doctors had by this point slipped into the room, and were looking over his charts as exhaustion overtook Kit, and he closed his eyes once more, slipping away on a river of morphine. As Rebecca begun to stroke his forehead the same way, she did when it was Molly. "You look terrible, by the way." Kit murmured which almost caused Baloo to laugh. "Ok fine, I'll go home and get changed…but I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

"Thanks, dad," Kit said as he fell asleep again and after Rebecca had planted a kiss on his forehead, both of them finally left the room and the ward. It was only when in the elevator, Baloo finally said out loud "My son's just called me dad…Becky, I feel sick right now, but I think this is one of the best moments of my life."

Rebecca said nothing, and just took his hand "Welcome to parenthood Baloo…well you've been his dad all along haven't you!"


	16. Chapter 16

One month later 

"I don't see why I have to wear a suit!" Kit exclaimed as Rebecca tried to tie his tie. Honestly, it was like working with three children someday as she finally fixed in it place and looked at him.

Kit looked the very model of a young man, and clearly he hated every second. "You have to wear it because we have to make a good impression for the Judge. Even Baloo hadn't complained". Which wasn't true, Baloo had complained the moment she had returned from a shopping trip with it, but the moment she reminded him who it was for, he shut his mouth and became obedient.

It had taken a long time to get to this point, and now everything hinged on the words of the Judge. Both of the adults were nervous after all Kit had been through he could easily still say "No," which wasn't a thought they were sharing with Kit.

He seemed to be over his night of hell on the Iron Vulture, and even though Baloo was bothered by a few sleepless nights, it was nothing Baloo couldn't handle and they were getting easier over time.

His Therapist had told him that it was great progress, and with the aid of the tutor and the fact he couldn't do much until his arm healed as he managed to catch up on all his schooling and if the day went as everyone hoped, would be starting school in the Fall. Neither of them would be there, as per the rules of the hearing, but had sent all their information along to the Judge in the hope for the same outcome.

Baloo, who Rebecca noticed cut quite a dashing look in his suit, came back into the house as he reminded them that Molly and Wildcat were in the car and waiting for them, the plan was for them to go to the park, and meet them afterwards at the courthouse. Neither of them had any real clue that this was the day that would decide Kit's family and just thought if it as a reward for working so hard…or in Molly's case being so good.

As the family drove to the Court House, the three bears let Molly and Wildcat do all the talking, all pretty much thinking exactly the same thing as they arrived with ease; somehow beating the Cape Suzette traffic and all emerged to see Mrs Gold, the Social Worker waiting for them.

Exchanging pleasantries, they all walked into the Court Room together and waited for Judge Farley, who as he stepped in wearing his robes, which caused all of them to become nervous as he begun to look over Kit's case.

Baloo was hoping it would be quick and easy, but as he begun to look over both Baloo's and Rebecca marital status since Baloo would be granted custody, but Rebecca next of kin if something happened to him. 

The Judge seemed unimpressed by Baloo being single and Rebecca being a widow, which was done in a tone that made Rebecca clench inside. Baloo's war record was looked into, which did impress Farley, even though it being discussed didn't exactly make Baloo a happy bear.

Then their finances were looked into, it was no secret that Baloo had lost his business to Rebecca who was turning it around, and ever since the skies were now clear, the business had picked up and Shere Khan and brought the Sea Duck back fully maintained and even with a coat of wax!

In the end, there was the issue of the reward money Shere Khan had offered, and since everyone apart from the Higher for Higher Company, was just doing their jobs, in the end Khan had come to the office, whilst Kit was recovering and offered him the money. Rebecca originally didn't want to take it, wanted nothing from Khan.

This was a comment that initially didn't fill Baloo with pride, since Khan had in the weeks along with the treatments he was providing for Kit's still scarred back had sent Baloo the information confirming the fund for College for both the children when they came of age, to any College they desired. It was a fortune to someone like Baloo, and he wisely kept the issue from Rebecca until she had calmed down enough, which should probably take a decade.

In the end it was agreed to split it three ways, a third to Kit to whom it would be placed into a high-security account until he was twenty-one. The rest to Baloo and Rebecca, well Higher for Hire.

Even though Baloo could have put it into his dream of buying the Sea Duck back, he immediately passed it to Rebecca to invest in the Company, an actions that moved and impressed Rebecca as Baloo explained that it was meaningless having a plane if you didn't have a steady income.

With that at least the Company would be stable for a while, even though the look on the Judge's face didn't respect this act of generosity as he read through the documents, reading several key moments in Kit's life out loud as if he wasn't in the room. Kit knew on paper they were unorthodox (a word he had picked up in his reading lessons), but they were his family.

As they all stood at Farley's comments, both Baloo and Rebecca squeezed Kit's hands, since he was beginning to tremble, as it looked like the Judge was ready to pass judgment on all of them as the door opened behind them, and a familiar well to a few of them filled the air.

"Sorry, I'm late" as Bagheera, clad in a suit, his eyes hidden behind shades so no one can read his emotions stepped into the room, an official document in his hands. As expected since he was now clearly working, he looked at no one, before stepping to the Judge at the podium and passing the Judge the letter.

Farley with a look of distaste at this interruption, almost sneered at Bagheera as he opened the document, and even with his face that clearly didn't get out in the sun that often somehow managed to get paler.

With that, Bagheera took the document back and made his way to leave not before throwing the three bears a little smile as he left the room, leaving Rebecca and Kit slightly bewildered at the interruption as Farley cleared his throat.

"Well, after reading all the evidence, I see no reason why the formal and legal adoption of young Christopher cannot proceed immediately. Christopher, from this moment you legal father is the gentleman next to you. Will you be keeping your name?"

All three of them blinked and three hearts began to beat a little faster, this was it. After everything, this was the moment it was legal. Kit almost wanted to scream with happiness but managed to keep calm as he addressed the Judge. "Can I have the name Christopher Baloo Cloudkicker von Bruinwald…please?"

The Judge could only shrug in response "It's very long, but if that the name you want".

"Well, of course, I do, it's the name of my dad." Stated Kit, growing in confidence with each word, he was adopted Baloo was his dad…no one could take him away.

As Farley brought the gavel down, telling them the certificate would be in the mail in the week, the three bears along with Mrs Gold filed out of the room and got as far as the corridor before they all begun to holler and cheer in unison. Baloo grabbing Kit and raising him over his head yelling to everyone in the vicinity "This is my son, everyone…this is my boy".

Rebecca was wiping tears from her eyes and hugging Mrs. Gold, in thanks who sadly couldn't come with them to celebrate as she had a new child that needed her help, which they all understood, but she promised she would keep in touch with all of them.

When they all stepped from the building, they never noticed the limo a few feet away as Bagheera slid into the driver's seat and turned on the ignition, as Shere Khan placed down his newspaper and addressed his bodyguard "So from the look of them, I take it there were no interruptions or issues?"

"None, it's nice that they get a happy ending isn't it…and quite generous of you to do that for them".

"Oh, come now, you think I would ever just do something out of the "goodness of my heart." They are a family, an unusual one but still a family, and that young Cloudkicker boy is fascinating. I think I shall be watching him with great interest."

Bagheera could only smirk at the most serious tone, which never fooled him for a second, unlike the general population. "Whatever you say Shere, whatever you say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Kit's epilogue, but there is one more character in the Talespin universe then deserves one of his own.


	17. Chapter 17

Two and a half years later

"Matthew Dogsdon, you have a visitor coming in one hour."

Matthew opened his eyes and realised once again he had fallen asleep on one of his books. As he pushed The Brief History of the Universe aside, he blinked and sat up. The sunlight in his jail cell was streaming in, so he realised that once again he had missed the breakfast. This wasn't the first time, in truth it was almost an occupational hazard, which the Warden now recognised so would make up for later.

"Matthew are you up?" Came the Guard's voice again, in a voice that tried to be stern but clearly gave away that he was a parent and didn't come off as being that serious.

"Yeah, I'm up. I'm up". As he got to his feet and made his way to the sink, careful not to trip up on any books or paper that were lying around. He had so much paper, he had been told that he was becoming a fire hazard and he had promised that he would send the books over to the general population…at some point.

Matthew, he mused out loud as he begun to wash, it still seemed strange that, that was his name, and even stranger, as his hand passed over the scar on his stomach, from the night that Karnage had shot him, that was the night he had been given back everything including his own name. 

When he had finally woke up, after a week in that pristine private Hospital, and was called his real name, he first was so medicated he told them they had got it wrong. He was Mad Dog, had been since he was sixteen. It was only when they produced his DNA evidence that convinced him otherwise.

He remembered the moment when he was first called "Mad Dog." It was during one of his first torture sessions, the moment he became the "Whipping boy" for six months. Being so young, and until that point practically hero worshipped the Captain, who had found him living in a squat and living off scraps, as he offered him a job and to be trained as a Pilot, and to his credit he was a natural in the air, the first few raids had gone perfectly, until someone had screwed up something, they had all got away empty handed and Matthew's life changed as he was whipped across his back in revenge.

Before he passed out on the deck, he remembered trying to speak, but it looked like he was foaming at the mouth "Like a Mad Dog". According to Karnage, who got the crew to join in on his laughter, as he woke up the next day with that as his name, and there was nothing he could do about it.

In the end, he learned the traditions, he would soon be bigger and a new one would take his place, in the end he begun to look forward to the new arrival, almost willing to Don to find him and in the end he, had no qualms about holding the next boy down, as the pattern repeated itself all over again, well until that boy had come on board.

Matthew had to do everything he could to survive, he knew he wasn't as strong, so he had to sly, crafty and this boy had shown more strength than he had ever could as he endured the beatings over and over again, as perhaps something like a conscience began to grow…and then Sally, proved to be the final straw. 

After he had been shot, Sally had been taken away and all they would tell him was that she was receiving treatment and would shortly be adopted, which pleased him greatly. That was the only thing he wanted for her, nothing more.

In the time he was in the hospital, he had told them everything, skipping no detail of his life as a Pirate and the crappy things he had done whilst he was charged for them all. He knew he had the option to plead innocent, but he had lost that luxury years before if he ever really had it. In the end, due to his support in assisting in apprehending Karnage and protecting minors present on board, he was given an eight-year sentence to be spent in solitary conferment, to ensure both his safety and anyone with a grudge against Pirates.

Matthew didn't complain, but accepted the situation, deep down he felt that he deserved worse. Karnage had been sentenced to life in Jail with no possibility of parole, narrowly avoiding the electric chair, as Matthew was taken from the hospital straight to the clink, and almost felt nothing as the doors slammed shut behind him, It was a bare room, just a bed, table and sink. 

The only physical objects were the clothes he was given and the traditional Bible. The first few nights, he slept like a baby for the first time in perhaps years and took his hourly walks with the guards, in silence. But eventually everything gave way to boredom and he began to wish for a radio, even though he knew it would be refused.

In the end, he began leafing through the Bible, with it being the first book he had read since he was a child, and a few minutes later was getting the guards attention to ask what that word was, and a few minutes later it was the same question. After two days of this, which wasn't international but Matthew sincerely didn't understand the words, he woke up to find a copy of a children's bible and a dictionary on his cell floor which he begun to read. 

As he read the words, trying to make sense of what he was reading, it was on one of his walks with the guards when he speaking for the first time began to ask them about religion. One of them, the one that had given him the children's bible was the son of a Priest and happy to answer his questions, which led to more questions…then more.

In the end, as Matthew graduated onto the more advanced stuff, which took a few months and soon neither of them were certain who were enjoying the walks more. Naturally this actions was noted by the warden in his reports as Matthew begun to ask for more books to read, not just about religion but anything he could get hold off and in the end Matthew was taken from his cell one morning to be sat across a gentlemen, who looked vaguely familiar with a scar across his forehead

With the Guards next to him, in case he tried anything, which both of them knew wouldn't happen, as he introduced himself as Charles Adler and laid out new conditions of his sentence, after being contacted by an affluent and well-respected member of society. Even though Matthew had asked for nothing in his time nor complained about anything, the powers that be had decided it would be beneficial for him to get his GED whilst in the prison system.

As soon as he heard the information, Matthew laughed for a good few minutes until the look on Adler's face made him realise that they were being serious. He was an Ex-Pirate, he had never gone to school... let alone graduate, but they weren't joking, and with no choice in the matter they got to work. 

The lessons were slow, Matthew was so new to words and basic concepts that he was sure that the three hour lessons, four times a week would eventually cause Adler to one day not bother to come in, but as the months went on, eventually it became easier and he began to get his head around the words and histories, to the point he began to enjoy doing the homework, which occupied his evenings, as the little red marks that made up his mistakes began to decrease until he was soon pulling perfect grades.

For Matthew it felt like something was being tapped into his brain, and the fact that he was twenty-six and by his own admission thought he was too old to do something like this, was never an issue as his brain occasionally hurt for the information overload, but riveting as well as even trapped within the four walls, felt his mind transported elsewhere as he read the state suggested books and begun to want to read more to answer some of the questions he kept finding. Along with his new interest in religion, he would never consider himself religious, or consider himself "saved".

But there were questions, as with his tutor and the Wardens permissions begun to fire off letters to various religious groups to seek some answers on a deeper level, which he did at the same time, he sat in one of the interview rooms taking his final test to get his GED. His hands were shaking as he begun to fill in the questions, even though he found he knew a lot of the answers to them. The two-week wait for the results was torture, but he tried not to think about it, already being told that if he failed he would re-take in a few months.

When Adler passed the letter to him to open and as he read the words out loud, perhaps for the first time in his life he let the tears fall down his face as he announced that he had passed, and Adler hugged him the same way a proud father would, as about the same time he receive a letter from a Theology College in Cape Suzette, who had heard about him (he wondered who from, after reading that) and wondered if he would consider a scholarship placement on their correspondence course, to study religion and theology.

This one action amazed Matthew which he described to Adler, since for the first time in his life he had options, he had a chance to rebuild his life, something Adler understood as they were stepping out on one of Matthews walks, Adler had recently begun to join him to "take some air", when he noticed the tutors wallet had dropped out of his pocket and raced to retrieve it. 

Upon doing so, he noticed a small photograph falling out, which he picked up to pass back to Adler, and at his brief look at images noticed someone very familiar "Their my grandkids, I have four grandsons and a little granddaughter called Janna, my son's little girl". Passing the photographs back, Matthew could only respond with "You have a nice looking family", all the while thinking, that little Sally now looked so happy, and understood why she went under a different name now, and was coming to understand why Adler had been chosen to teach him.

As the months wore one, and Adler still his tutor since his course was proving difficult at times, especially when he was asked to write something about his life, this was something he didn't want to talk or even think about. He was determined to finish his sentence and do something with his life but had no idea to revisit his past. It took some encouragement from Adler to convince him otherwise as he decided to write about his life with the Pirates and the realities of being one, eventually it led to more pages, then more and as he opened his soul to the reason and the crimes he had committed showing the realities and the harshness of his life, it felt cathartic, as if he was finally ridding himself of "Mad Dog" once and for all.

As he passed the paper over he thought no more of it until he was contacted a few months later by a new guest, in a sharp business suit, who introduced himself as Alexander Dax from the Dax Publishing House, a name Matthew recognised from all the books he had read. By means unknown to Matthew, he had come into contact with the stories he had written and wanting to see if Matthew would consent to have them published in a book! 

Matthew was amazed by this news, to have gone from a weasel who could barely read to being a published author, he didn't know what to say…but as Dax informed him his words could dissuade anyone from living the life he had, to destroy the romance Pirates had, then he was happy to do so.

Each one required a major edit, of course, it would have to be anonymous and he felt guilt as he changed the name and age of Kit, without changing what had happened to him. Of course he had to play down his connection in stopping the Captain, instead casting himself into one of the random Pirates on the ship, but as the first copy was sent to him, and he was told that any money that was made would be put in an account for him, for when he left Jail. So he had education and means, it was a new concept for Matthew who some days didn't believe the path he had travelled down, even if he was trapped within four walls.

The true icing on the cake for him though occurred the moment he was two years into his sentence and he was leaning against the cell bars having a chat with his guard, as the keeper of the keys had to step away, dropping his newspaper on the floor. 

One of the rules was that he was denied press, but as he looked at the paper a temptation stirred in him, and he grabbed the paper to read it quickly, it was the Cape Suzette local rag and it was mainly rubbish, until he came to the school information page and his jaw just dropped as he read the article at rapid speed.

"The School Districts Soccer Championships took a surprise turn, last week following a stunning hat-trick scored in the final twenty minutes by Cape Suzette Elementary Captain, Kit von Bruinwald. Managing to rally his team, he managed to fight back at the last minute to claim the trophy and lead his team to victory. At the presentation fourteen-year-old Kit was humble and credited every member of the team for the win. A resident of Cape Suzette, Kit was cheered on by his parents Baloo and Rebecca and little sister Molly."

There was a picture of Kit, totally exhausted by the effort on the shoulder of his teammates as he lifted the trophy in the air, in the background he could just make out Baloo with a slim woman next to him clapping, as he quickly threw the paper back, as he heard the guard returning, but couldn't stop the smile on his face "Good for you Kit, good for you"

Coming out of his memories, as he sat on the edge of his bed waiting for whoever it was who was coming to visit him, he was contemplating getting lost in one of his books as the guard came to the door, and he was quickly ushered into one of the interview rooms where the Warden stood and as it was introduced Chief of Police.

Taking a seat, the details were laid out clearly. Don Karnage had managed to escape, they had no idea how but suspected he had help from the outside and the Flying Vulture which should have been sold for scrap was stolen from the Police Lockup, which was something on a strange level managed to impress Matthew, but he was clueless to see what that had to do with him, something he voiced aloud to the men.

"The thing is, he's been breaking his old crew out of the various jails. So far he extracted Will, Dump Truck and we are convinced that you are next on the list."

"So you want to move me to a different jail? Well, it will take me a while to pack!"

"No, we want you to go with him, to become Mad Dog again for a while, to become our spy in the sky. Send us word if he's planning anything; make sure his child recruiting process doesn't start again. The small stuff, we have no issues with, but the bigger picture we need to know. We will teach you the coded messages to use and your sentences will be halved if you agree. There are some individuals who will know, of this action including the von Bruinwald family, since they have a knack of running into the Pirates, but they've assured us they will not break the cover in any way."

Mad Dog thought about it for a minute, where he was, he was actually happy. But he was still a Pilot and he had missed the skies, and least he could do some good even if reverting to Mad Dog for a while would be difficult as he found himself nodding "So when do I start?"

Three weeks later, the sirens of the Jail rang out as Matthew was sitting quietly as a hole was blasted through his wall and the figure of Don Karnage appeared in the smoke. Matthew wasn't bothered by his appearance, knowing it was all facade and deep down he was weak and pathetic, as almost effortlessly as he had been trained Matthew disappeared and he would for a while, and Mad Dog came back to life. "Ahh, my useless Mad Dog" The Captain had lost none of his charms…are you ready to come back to the skies we love…yes…no?"

Matthew swallowed a smirk, as he said in his weasel toadying bootlicking Mad Dog voice "Captain, thank you I've been waiting for this day". As he grabbed the bag, he had packed weeks earlier and followed the Captain through the hole. This was a role he wasn't going to play forever, but for a sentence it was one he could handle.

The end


End file.
